An Abnegation Transfer to Dauntless
by Kingdomheartsfan2
Summary: No war, after Divergent. The gang will have jobs. Tris will be a leader and work with training the transfers. Tobias will be a leader and train the transfers. Will decide later what the other members of the gang's jobs will be. Adira decides that she's had enough with abuse. What happens when she gets three factions? This is her story as she goes from Abnegation to Dauntless.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. Please go easy on me. I got this idea after two authors asked me to come up with a character for their stories. The two authors are CandorOrDauntlessFanatic and rubberduckybugati. I'd recommend their stories, they're awesome. Thank you to you guys for helping me in a way for this story and this idea coming forth.**

 **This will be a story without the war on Abnegation. So, those who died like Will will be alive. Don't like it, don't read it. This will also be after Divergent. The gang will already have finished initiation and passed. I will reveal what I want them to choose as their jobs as I go through the story**

 **I don't know how big this story will be. We'll see how you guys like this and if you guys want to see more. I also don't know how often the updates will be. I've got church, I'm the middle of five kids, we have four dogs, every two weeks, I go payday shopping with my older sister, and I may go to college in the fall.**

 **There will be abuse in here. Don't like that or aren't comfortable seeing/reading that, don't read this.**

 **There may be some references to God in here. If you don't like that kind of thing, don't read this! I am a Christian and I plan on possibly putting those kind of things in here.**

 **I think that is all that I have to say on that. Please read and review. I will gladly take good criticism.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. That belongs to Veronica Roth. I do not own songs that I will be using. Those are owned by Disney and For King & Country. I only own my own characters, Adira and any other OC's that I come up with.**

 **Now on to the story! I hope that you enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1

It was just a regular day for me in Abnegation. My name is Adira Johnson and I just turned 16 a few days ago. I'm 5'2 and have thick, brown hair that comes to my shoulders. I'm white. I have brown eyes. I'm the middle of five kids. My two older siblings' names are Jessie and Jeremiah. They are 20 and 18. My younger siblings' names are Judd and Emily. They are 11 and 9. My parents' names are Natasha and Daniel. My parents are on the council of Abnegation.

Abnegation is focused on being selfless. As such, we focus on that as well. Problem with that, my family is far from that. In public, you wouldn't guess that at all. At home, it is farther from the truth. Welcome to my world.

"Slave!" my mother called.

"Yes, mother?" I said.

 _Slap!_ My cheek burned, hurt and turned red. I'm surprised and yet, I'm not. This happens a lot. If I don't do what I'm supposed to or if I do something wrong, I get slapped or other various things as punishment for what I did even if it's an accident. It's been happening since I was 10. I was asked to cook spaghetti for dinner and to watch my younger siblings since it was choosing day for Jessie. Judd was taking a nap. I had Emily playing in the living room with some toys and I went to check on the spaghetti to see if it was done. I went to make sure that the sink was free to drain it. When I came back to the stove to get the spaghetti to drain it, Emily was at the stove and was reaching for the pot and was about to pull it on her. I was about to yell a warning, but it was too late. She pulled it on herself and had several burns on her. I was never forgiven for it after that. I've been made the slave/servant after that event. I was never allowed a normal childhood after that either. It was never a happy time for me or my family after that. It just turned sour and went downhill after that. I experienced things that I never wish that I had.

"You know better than to call me mother. I disowned you long ago. You lost that right when you spilled that hot water on Emily. That cost us several thousand dollars. You've been told to call me 'mam."

"I said I was sorry and that it was an accident."

"That doesn't matter! You were supposed to make dinner and watch Emily. We trusted you and you lost that trust very much. Do you understand?"

"Yes 'mam."

"Good. I hope that we don't have to have this conversation again. Now remember to do the chores and to choose Abnegation tomorrow on your choosing day. We wouldn't want to lose our favorite helper, now would we?"

"No 'mam."

"Good, now get to work."

"Yes 'mam."

My decision for tomorrow isn't going to be Abnegation. My family only wants me to choose Abnegation because they have me as the slave/servant since that event. It's very rare that I hear my name any more. It's usually slave or something else that they feel at the time. It's mainly my mom or my older siblings who don't call me by my name. Judd and Emily don't do it unless they aren't getting their way. My dad has on the occasion whipped me with a whip or a belt. Just depends on how he feels, if I make him mad, or if my mom told him that I was "bad" and the severity of how "bad"

I can't wait until tomorrow. I'm thinking about joining Dauntless. I love how brave they are. They don't have any fear or at least they don't show it when I see them. I also feel drawn to that life style that I see all the time at school or how they come to school.

I mainly have to stay at home unless I'm at school.

I've only made one friend in Abnegation. Her name is Tzofiya Jemerson. She's also my next door neighbor. She's 5'2, dark tan, brown eyes, and black hair that comes to her shoulders. She's the only one who knows the truth about my family. She's heard all of the things that my family does to me, my crying, and/or the screaming that takes place.

Today is the day that I take my aptitude test. I'm excited and nervous about it. I've been hearing some rumors of the Divergent. I personally love the Divergent. They are soooo cool to me! To have more than one faction that you could be good at and to even show those results, it would be so cool! I don't care what some people say about them being dangerous to the factions. I believe that it's cool and that that is God's way of having people be unique. I love it.

On my way to school, my older brother, Jeremiah grabs my sleeve and whispered with a hint of hatred saying, "Don't forget to choose Abnegation no matter what your test says, slave. Wouldn't want something to happen to you. We're just protecting you. You wouldn't last 5 minutes out there. You don't know what the real world is like."

"I won't." I gave him a look of determination at him. I lied to him. I lied to my mom. If I told them the truth, I would never walk out that door. I would be severely punished.

"Good." He said. He let go of my sleeve.

I have no good memories with my older brother. Especially after that event with Emily. He's very protective of her and even more so after that event. But after that event, it just got worse. He even raped me several times. When I tried to go to my parents, he lied and even used the event against me. They wouldn't believe me. Just said that I was lying. Just brushed it off. They believed and even told me that I was just trying to get him into trouble. They claimed that I was always the trouble child, it was just proven on that day that Emily got hurt.

I arrived at school. School was my favorite place to go to. A lot of people believe that I'm crazy for even liking school. But for me, school had become my escape from home. I wasn't followed. I wasn't in any class with my family. Jessie and Jeremiah were finished and for some reason were still at home. When I tried saying that they should have their own houses and be on their own, I was yelled at and told to shut up. Go figure. Judd and Emily are too young yet.

I was at my locker when my best friend, Tzofiya came and greeted me.

"Hey bestie! How's life treating you?" Tzofiya asked.

"Same old, same old."

"Hey, what happened to your face?"

"Mom slapped me, called her mom not 'mam and she slapped me for it. Gave me the whole story about how I lost the right to call her that after that event with Emily."

"That was just an accident! I remember that whole event. Are they still holding a grudge over that?"

"I know that was just an accident. I don't know how many times I've told them that. They don't believe me. And yes, they still hold that as grudge and they hold it over me. Can't wait for choosing day tomorrow. I'll finally get away from them."

I had told Tzofiya my plans of transferring, she's planning on going with me. She doesn't fit in Abnegation either.

"Well, speaking of choosing day, we've got aptitude tests today to look forward to and the rest of the school day. We'd better get going."

"Let's watch the Dauntless jump down first. Tomorrow, we'll be doing things like that."

"Yeah, okay. But only because this will be the last time that I have to watch with you."

"You and I both know that we both love watching the Dauntless jump," I saying while laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go before we're late."

We go to where the Dauntless jump from. I can't wait to join them. I long for that freedom and to be free just like them. I hope that I pass initiation. I've heard that it's very difficult to pass. Although, I've heard that some of the rules have changed since two Abnegation transfers joined and got into leadership positions. I don't know what's true. I'll just have to wait and see.

As we watch them jump, I feel like I'm the one jumping off of the train. I feel just so free watching them. I so cannot wait to be one of them.

After the last one jumps, we rush to get to our first class. I count the hours 'till we take the aptitude tests. The aptitude tests are supposed to tell us which factions we're supposed to join. I wonder which one I'll get.

School went by as slow as usual. I tuned out most of the classes. I just wanted class to end, have lunch, and take the test. I'm so nervous as to what my results will be.

After what seems like forever, the bell _finally_ rings. Tzofiya and I rush out of class nearly tripping over people.

We go to the cafeteria and choose a table that is far from the other students and yet close to the Dauntless students.

"Well, after lunch, it's time for the aptitude test. What do you think you'll get?" Tzofiya asks me.

"It'll probably be Abnegation. That's all I've known and my family has made sure that that's the way that I live without questions. But I hope that I get Dauntless. What about you?"

"Same here. I want Dauntless, but even if I don't get Abnegation, I'm going to Dauntless and so are you, right?"

"That's the plan. I don't want to spend any more time here than I have to."

"Yeah, same here. I've had enough of being selfless, but you have every reason to leave. I'm surprised that you haven't left sooner."

"You and me both. But it's better to wait for choosing day and just transfer."

"True. That is probably the best way unless you want to be factionless. But with your situation, you wouldn't want to be factionless."

"Exactly. I just want to be as far away from here as I can get."

"I understand how you feel. Just have to wait for your name to be called."

"Yeah. But we have a long way to go."

"True."

We finished our lunch in silence with me on occasion stealing a glance at the Dauntless.

A couple hours later, Tzofiya was called. I grabbed her arm and said, "Good luck."

"Thanks, you too. See you after you're done?"

"Sure. We can walk home together."

"Yep, just like always."

I smiled at her and waited for my turn. I was starting to get really nervous when two people that I thought that I wouldn't have to see come up to me. Judd and Emily.

"What do you want?" I asked with a bit of an angry tone.

"Just wanted to remind you to pick Abnegation tomorrow no matter what the test says. We both really don't want to have to pick up what you do and neither of us really want to be you," Judd says bitterly.

"I know that. The family has been sure to let me know to not leave Abnegation! What, did your mother tell you to tell me?!" I nearly screamed at them. I was holding the table to tight that my knuckles were turning white.

"What does it matter?" Emily asked bitterly and with a bit of anger. "You're just a slave anyway."

That made me so angry. I was almost about to punch her when Tzofiya came out and told me that it was my turn to go in.

I was thankful for the save. But Judd grabbed my sleeve and said with hatred, "This isn't over. After dinner, we're finishing this. I think some punishment is in order for you." He said the last part with an evil grin on his face. I had never seen that look on his face before. I thought I was safe from him. I guess that I was wrong.

I turned pale. What could he come up with? I pushed those thoughts away. I needed to focus on the test.

I told Judd to let go. He did but not without hesitation. I was having a lot of fear as I went into the testing room. I wish that they had left me alone. But I know better than that.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in," a woman voice said.

A woman who is about 5'6, tan, brown eyes, and black hair that comes to about her waist.

"Hello, my name is Tori and I will administrating your test. What's your name?"

"Adira. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Now sit in the chair."

"Okay."

I was still very nervous. The chair was still warm. I wonder who was sitting in the chair before me.

" _No, I can't think like that. I have to focus on the test. It's just me. Focus, get out of here, and go home,"_ I tell myself.

"You're going to feel a pinch and the test will begin. Good luck."

I feel the pinch and my vision goes black.

I open my eyes and I'm no longer in the test room. I'm in a room full of mirrors. In front of me are two pillars. On one pillar is a knife and on the other pillar is a piece of cheese.

A voice tells me to choose.

"Why?" I ask.

"Just choose," the voice replies.

When I look back at the pillars to choose, the pillars are gone.

I start to panic. I turn around and there's a dog in front of me. A Siberian husky. It is a gray and white. The husky pins its ears back and starts to growl at me. What to do? I don't have the items. What to do? I decide to drop to my knees and pray that the husky doesn't decide to attack. Surprisingly, the husky doesn't attack. It starts to whine and kiss my face. I start to smile and laugh. I haven't felt the tongue of a dog in a very long time.

Suddenly, a young girl about 10 says excitedly, "Puppy!"

I'm about to warn her. The husky changes and starts to growl at her.

"Run!" I yell.

The girl takes off and I pounce on the husky.

The scene changes and I'm back in Abnegation on a bus filled with people.

There is man sitting in front of me with a newspaper. He points to a picture on the front and asks, "Do you know this man?"

I look to where he's pointing and I feel like I do know the man, but I don't remember where I've seen him.

"I'm not sure," I reply.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

What do I say? What to do? I'm not sure that I should trust him. But in Abnegation, we're supposed to help people, no matter what. I decide to answer him honestly.

"I feel like I do know him, but I'm not sure as to why."

"Hmm, if you saw him, would you be able to point him out?"

"Yes, I feel that I could."

"Very well, I'll get in touch with you and we'll do a search."

"Okay."

I come back to.

Tori starts to unplug things and she has a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, that was interesting. I've never seen this before."

"What's the problem?"

"You've gotten more than one result on your test. For some factions, that is unacceptable. So, for you, this is very dangerous. Some factions will accept you and some won't. You need to be careful. I will tell you this, you're not safe in Erudite."

"Where I am safe?"

"In Dauntless and Abnegation. Amity relies on Erudite and really doesn't want to get on their bad side. Candor is the same way. Thanks to the new leadership in Dauntless, Divergents are safe. It's your choice as to where you want to go."

"What are my results?"

"Abnegation, Candor, and Dauntless."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you have a big decision."

"Yeah. Thank you for helping me and giving me the test."

"You're welcome. Now, good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Bye."

As I left the testing room, there was a lot on my mind. I knew what I wanted to choose. But still, three factions?! I knew that I couldn't tell my family. I would be punished no matter if I did choose Abnegation. I have three. That I know of, no one in my family has three. They only got one.

I came out to find Tzofiya. She waited for me just like I knew that she would.

"Well, what happened?" she asked.

"Tell you on the way home and you have to tell me what you got, deal?"

"Deal."

As we walked home, we at first just talked about the usual things, people were around so we didn't want to have other people hearing us. We weren't supposed to talk about the results to anyone, but with best friends we like to make exceptions even though we not supposed to.

"Well, what you get?" she asked me.

"Abnegation, Candor, and Dauntless," I replied.

"What?! You got three?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, now what did you get?"

"Abnegation and Dauntless."

"You know what that means, right?"

"Yeah, we're Divergent."

"Yeah."

"Well, that makes our choice pretty easy, right?"

"Yeah, but we need to still keep this a secret. Who knows whether or not we're safe? People are still scared of people like us."

"True."

For the rest of the trip home, we walked in silence. Tzofiya went home first. We hugged, kissed, said our goodbyes, and then I went home, dreading what would await for me there.

As soon as I walked into the door, I felt tension and I knew that that meant nothing good for me.

"Well, well, well, look who arrived home. It's punishment time!" my dad said.

"What did I do this time?" I asked. I immediately regretted that I had opened my mouth.

 _Slap!_ He slapped both sides of my face.

"You know better than to talk back to me or anyone in this house except for what was told to you that you're allowed to say!"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, you talked back to Judd and Emily. You gave your mother trouble this morning. You talked back to Jeremiah. I'm surprised that you didn't have trouble with Jessie."

" _I haven't seen her today. That's why,"_ I thought.

"Now here's your punishment from me. After mine, you'll go to Jeremiah, Judd, and Emily for your punishment from them. Then you'll go find my wife and see what punishment she has for you. Then you'll go make dinner. Then you'll go to your room to think about your results. But we already know that you'll pick Abnegation and stay with us. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

He then whipped me with his belt and a whip.

I was so sore. But I couldn't let it show.

Then I went to Jeremiah.

He looked up from whatever he was doing.

"What?" he asked angrily.

I gave him a look that said, "You know what."

"Oh," he said, "Come here and take off your clothes."

I proceeded to and he raped me. Again. Who knows home many times now?

Then I went to Judd.

He had this evil grin on his face. I had this feeling inside that told me that he knew what he was about to do and he had planned this for some time now.

He asked me to do the same that Jeremiah had. I did. He did the same thing that Jeremiah had done. He raped me.

I then went to Emily. I had no clue what to expect from her. What was a 9 year old girl going to do? Who knew?

I entered her room.

"What?" she asked lazily.

I gave her a look that said, "You know what."

"Oh, I don't know. Here. Do my homework and make it look like it's my handwriting."

"Okay. That all?"

"Yes, I believe so. I'll let you know if I need anything."

"Okay."

I did her homework and made it look like her handwriting.

"Done."

"Okay. Go do whatever you need to do. I don't need you for now."

"Okay."

I went to Jessie. She thankfully didn't have any punishment for me today.

I went to my mom. She whipped me a lot.

I went and I made dinner. It was spaghetti. All of the memories from the last time I made it came running back to me.

" _Conceal it. Don't feel. Don't let it show,"_ I tell myself, _"You can let it show when you get to the safety of your room. It's just for tonight that you have to deal with this. And maybe the morning. Tomorrow at the choosing ceremony, it's over. No more of this."_

I made dinner and set it out for my family.

"Dinner's ready!" I yell.

The family came down and sat at the table.

I served them and then I went to my table in the kitchen and got myself some food. I couldn't eat with them anymore. I can't do anything with them anymore. I'm just like a slave in my own home and my own family.

I silently prayed like I had done so many times before.

" _Lord, I thank you for this day. I thank you for my family, having food to eat, having shelter over my head, and not being factionless. I'm really glad that I'm not factionless. I also thank you that You gave me the strength to make it through today with all that is happening with my situation."_

" _I ask again, why? Why am I going through this? What are you trying to teach me? What is your plan? What is your purpose? What am I supposed to be learning here? Your Word tells me that You have a plan and a purpose. You don't have a plan to hurt me or to harm me. I know that. But I can't help but wonder in my situation. I'm sure getting things that I don't deserve. I haven't done anything to deserve this. That event was just a mistake. It was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen. I repented to You. I asked for forgiveness. I told everyone that I was sorry. But they always remember that event. I need Your help. I need direction. I need to know what to do."_

" _I've got the aptitude test. I've gotten three results. I can go to any of them. I'm thinking Dauntless. My family is demanding and wanting me to stay here in Abnegation. I need You, Holy Spirit to help guide me. Please tell me what to do. Guide me right now. In Jesus' name, Amen!"_

As I was about to take a bite of my food, I felt the Lord answer me.

He said, "I had you go through these things because in Dauntless, there will be some situations that will come up in your life that you will be able to help and change because of your experiences that you have experienced here. I haven't left or forsaken you even though that is how you feel sometimes. You will grow stronger because of this situation. Dauntless is your way out. Dauntless is where I'm calling you to go. I didn't plan for this to happen. Satan came and twisted My plans for you. But I will use what he meant for evil for good. You will be able to help some people in Dauntless because of your experiences. You have done well, my good and faithful servant.

" _Thank you, Lord. I'm going to trust you. Thank you for answering me. I trust you. You will lead me and guide me. "_

I was able to eat my dinner that night with in peace.

I washed the dishes, cleaned the table, and did my chores that I needed to do that night before I went to bed.

I went to bed that night completely sore, but also with a peace that I had never had before. Before I went to bed, a couple songs started running through my head. I had heard them on the radio in a bus or something. I don't remember.

Song #1, it's called Let It Go, it was from the movie Frozen, I didn't see that movie. Abnegation doesn't watch movies. It's self-indulgent to watch movies.

 _The snow glows out on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is hollowing like the swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know! Well now they know!_

 _Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!_

 _Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!_

 _I don't care what they're going to say!_

 _Let the storm rage on!_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway!_

 _It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!_

 _It's time to see what I can do to test the limits and breakthrough!_

 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me! I'm free!_

 _Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky!_

 _Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry!_

 _Here I stand and I'll stay!_

 _Let the storm rage on!_

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground._

 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around and one thought crystalizes like an icy blast!_

 _I'm never going back! The past is in the past!_

 _Let it go! Let it go! I'll rise like the break of dawn!_

 _Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone!_

 _Here I stand in the light of day!_

 _Let the storm rage on!_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway!_

Song #2 it's called Shoulders. It's by For King & Country.

 _When confusion's my companion_

 _And despair holds me for ransom_

 _I will feel no fear_

 _I know that You are near_

 _When I'm caught deep in the valley_

 _With chaos for my company_

 _I'll find my comfort here_

' _Cause I know that you are near_

 _My help comes from You_

 _You're right here, pulling me through_

 _You carry my weakness, my sickness, my brokenness, all on Your shoulders, Your shoulders_

 _My help comes from You_

 _You are my rest, my rescue_

 _I don't have to see to believe that You're lifting me up on Your shoulders, Your shoulders_

 _You mend what once was shattered_

 _And You turn my tears to laughter_

 _Your forgiveness is my fortress_

 _Oh Your mercy is relentless_

 _My help is from You_

 _Don't have to see it to believe it_

 _My help is from you_

 _Don't have to see it, 'cause I know, 'cause I know it's true_

 _My help is from you_

 _Don't have to see it to believe it_

 _My help is from you_

 _Don't have to see it, 'casue I know, 'cause I know it's true_

With those songs and what the Lord had spoken to me, I went to sleep not worried about what I was going to choose tomorrow. I was good. I was putting everything in the Lord's hands and I was going to trust Him to work everything out.

 **Well guys, that's the end of Chapter 1. I hope that you guys liked it. I don't know when I'll get Chapter 2 done. I've got a conference at my church starting Thursday. Tomorrow I have to get ready for it. Probably won't be 'till sometime next week before I get the next chapter up. Please read, review, and favorite. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 for you.**

 **I do want to say something/clear something up in case you're wondering this. My family is NOT like the family in this story. None of what happened in the last chapter has happened to me or anyone one of my siblings. My family isn't perfect, but none of this has happened. Just wanted to clear that up.**

 **Anyway, I thought that I wasn't going to update anymore before the conference. But I've got this chapter running through my head. I wanted to get it out before I forget about it or the idea gets away from me.**

 **Here's chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. That belongs to Veronica Roth. I also do not own the songs that I use in here. For King & Country and Mandisa own the songs. I just own Adira and my characters.**

Chapter 2

Today is choosing day! I'm so excited to finally choose Dauntless and get away from my family. I just have to make it to the choosing ceremony and then I'm free of them.

As I start to get out of bed, another song started to pop into my head. It's called Priceless by For King & Country.

 _Mirror, mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Tellin' those lies, pointing out your flaws_

 _That isn't who you are_

 _That isn't who you are_

 _It might be hard to hear, but let me tell you dear_

 _If you could see what I can see, I know you would believe_

 _That isn't who you are_

 _There's more to who you are_

 _So when it's late, you're wide awake_

 _Too much to take_

 _Don't you dare to forget that in the pain_

 _You can be brave, hear me say_

 _I see you dressed in white_

 _Every wrong made right_

 _I see a rose in bloom_

 _At the sight of you (oh so priceless)_

 _Irreplaceable, unmistakable, incomparable_

 _Darling, it's beautiful_

 _I see it all in you (oh so priceless)_

 _No matter what you've heard, this is what you're worth_

 _More than all the money or the diamonds and pearls_

 _Oh this is who you are_

 _Yea this is who you are_

 _So when it's late, you're wide awake_

 _Too much to take_

 _Don't you dare to forget that in the pain_

 _You can be brave, hear me say_

 _I see you dressed in white_

 _Every wrong made right_

 _I see a rose in bloom_

 _At the sight of you (oh so priceless)_

 _Irreplaceable, unmistakable, incomparable_

 _Darling, it's beautiful_

 _I see it all in you (oh so priceless)_

 _Sisters, we can start again_

 _Give honor till the end_

 _Brothers, we can start again_

 _Give honor till the end_

 _Yea, we can start again_

 _I see you dressed in white_

 _Every wrong made right_

 _I see a rose in bloom_

 _At the sight of you_

 _I see you dressed in white_

 _Every wrong made right_

 _I see a rose in bloom_

 _At the sight of you (oh so priceless)_

 _(You're) irreplaceable, unmistakable, incomparable_

 _Darling, it's beautiful_

 _I see it all in you (oh so priceless)_

 _I see you dressed in white_

 _Every wrong made right_

 _I see a rose in bloom_

 _At the sight of you_

 _{x3}_

 _I see you dressed in white_

 _Every wrong made right_

 _Oh so priceless_

Whenever I hear that song, I just cry. With everything that's happened in my life, it just brings me peace and I can just give everything to God and trust that He's going to take care of whatever I'm going through. It's amazing.

I get started on making breakfast. It's eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

I accidently burned a batch of pancakes. My mom came down. She smelled the burnt pancakes.

"What did you burn this time?!" she yelled at me.

"I accidently burned a batch of pancakes," I explained.

 _Slap!_ My cheeked burned and stung really bad this time compared to yesterday when I called her mother.

"I don't care if it was an accident. You know that you're supposed to make it perfect every time. You know better. You're supposed to be paying attention to the food at all times just like you were supposed to be paying to Emily that day. You failed. You failed that day and you failed again. You can't do anything right."

That hurt me very bad. I clenched my fists. If I could hit her or say something to her, I would. But I know better than to say anything to her. I'll just make the situation worse.

All I say is, "Yes 'mam."

"Good, now fix this mess and start the batch over."

"Yes 'mam."

She walked off.

As I started the batch over, Priceless starts to run in my head again.

I start to quietly hum the song. I'm glad that my family isn't here to hear me. I'd get punished again.

" _I just have to make to the ceremony."_ I think.

"Breakfast is ready!" I yell.

My siblings come running down the stairs.

"Finally!" Emily says, "I'm starving!"

The family gobbles their food down. I'm only left one egg, one piece of bacon, and one pancake.

"Don't forget to choose Abnegation,' my mother reminds me.

"Yes 'mam."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to lose our favorite servant, now would we?" Emily says with a bitter and sarcastic tone.

I stay silent and go take my food to my spot in the kitchen.

I eat silently.

I prayed again silently.

' _Lord, I thank you for this food that I'm about to eat. I thank you that you brought that song to my remembrance this morning. It gave me the strength to make it through this morning. I just ask that you give me that same courage and strength today when I choose. I can't stay here anymore. I know that. I just need some courage and strength to leave Abnegation today. In Jesus' name, Amen!"_

I just felt courage, strength, and peace flood over me.

" _I can do this,"_ I think.

Soon, it's time to leave for the choosing ceremony. My family goes with me to make sure that I choose Abnegation. They are going to be severely disappointed when they see me choose Dauntless. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces. Abnegation is going to be losing two people today. Tzofiya and me.

When we get on the bus, a Candor man comes up to my family and wants a seat.

My family gives me a look that says, "Give the man your seat, now."

I reluctantly give the Candor man my seat.

"Thank you," the man says.

"You're welcome," I reply.

The rest of the ride to the choosing ceremony is in silence.

The song What Scars are For and free both by Mandisa start running through my head.

What Scars Are For

 _These scars aren't pretty_

 _But they're a part of me_

 _And will not ever fade away_

 _These marks tell a story_

 _Of me down in the valley_

 _And how you reached in with your grace_

 _And healed me_

 _They remind me of your faithfulness_

 _And all you brought me through_

 _They teach me that my brokenness_

 _Is something you can use_

 _They show me where I've been and_

 _That I'm not there anymore_

 _That's what scars, that's what scars are for_

 _What scars are for_

 _Erase, rewind_

 _Wish I could every time_

 _The hurt, the pain cuts so deep_

 _But when I'm weak you're strong_

 _And in your power, I can carry on_

 _And my scars say that you won't ever leave_

 _They remind me of your faithfulness_

 _And all you brought me through_

 _They teach me that my brokenness_

 _Is something you can use_

 _They show me where I've been and_

 _That I'm not there anymore_

 _That's what scars, that's what scars are for_

 _I see it on the cross_

 _The nails you took for me_

 _Scars can change the world_

 _Scars can set me free_

 _They remind me of your faithfulness_

 _And all you brought me through_

 _They teach me that my brokenness_

 _Is something you can use_

 _They show me where I've been and_

 _That I'm not there anymore_

 _That's what scars, that's what scars are for_

 _They show that's what scars are for_

 _What scars are for_

 _What scars are for_

Free

 _F-r-e-e_

 _Free_

 _F-r-e-e_

 _Free_

 _Gonna tell the world what he did for me_

 _Don't worry_

 _Don't cry_

 _That's a voice I hear inside_

 _But it's hard for me to see_

 _Tomorrow's but a dream_

' _Cause today's reality is right in front of me_

 _They say I'll never change_

 _They say you can never change it_

 _What you are is what you'll always be_

 _They say that I should give up_

 _Once you're down you'll never get up_

 _But that's not the truth for me_

 _No!_

 _Who the son sets free_

 _Best believe is free indeed_

 _Gonna take it to the streets_

 _My Lord delivered me_

 _Gonna dance and shout and scream_

 _I'm free!_

 _F-r-e-e_

 _Free_

 _F-r-e-e_

 _Free_

 _Gonna tell the world what he did for me_

 _I've tried and tried and tried_

 _To make this mountain step aside_

 _Or to climb it on my own_

 _What you did was more than help_

 _Did what I couldn't do myself_

 _You said that I was not alone_

 _When I thought I'd never make it_

 _You came along and changed it_

 _Made a way somehow and brought me through_

 _As I was just about to give up_

 _You took my hand said, "Baby, get up"_

 _Now here I stand because of you_

 _Who the Son sets free_

 _Best believe is free indeed_

 _Gonna take it to the streets_

 _My Lord delivered me_

 _Who the Son sets free_

 _Best believe is free indeed_

 _F-r-e-e_

 _Free_

 _F-r-e-e_

 _Free_

 _Gonna tell the world what He did for m_

 _If you need a friend 'til the very end_

 _To be there by your side_

 _To get you through the hard times_

 _The dark times of your life_

 _To bring you into the dawn_

 _He's the One you're looking for_

 _The Savior, your Deliverer_

 _Who the Son sets free_

 _Best believe is free indeed_

 _Gonna take it to the streets_

 _My Lord delivered me_

 _Who the Son sets free_

 _Best believe is free indeed_

 _Gonna dance and shout and scream_

 _I'm free!_

 _F-r-e-e_

 _Free_

 _F-r-e-e_

 _Free_

 _F-r-e-e_

 _Free_

 _Gonna tell the world what He did for me_

 _F-r-e-e_

 _Free_

 _F-r-e-e_

 _Free_

 _F-r-e-e_

 _Free_

 _Gonna tell the world what He did for me_

These songs helped to keep me calm on the ride to the choosing ceremony. I was counting the minutes until I got to choose my faction.

Marcus was leading the choosing ceremony today. It was Abnegation's turn to hold the ceremony.

I found Tzofiya in front of me in line to go into the auditorium.

"Hey," she said, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Same. I'm nervous."

"It's okay. We know what we're going to choose."

"Yeah, but I'm leaving my family behind. Now you on the other hand have every reason to leave."

"True."

Marcus was going on about how the factions were made and what each faction was the cause of the war that happened a long time ago.

Soon Tzofiya was called. She looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back. She took one last look at her family and went up. She took the knife, cut her hand, and went up to the five bowls. She went in front of the Dauntless bowl and let a drop of blood fall.

The Dauntless cheered so loud. I've never heard them that loud.

Then it was my turn.

I walked up, took the knife, and walked to the bowls. All sort of thoughts were running through my head. Was I going to stay or would I leave? I knew that I needed to leave. But was it worth leaving? I was about to leave everything that I ever knew behind. Was I willing to take that risk? I knew my answer at that moment. I was going to leave. It didn't matter if my family tried to get me back. I was leaving and never returning.

I walked to the Dauntless bowl and let a drop of blood fall.

The Dauntless shouted and screamed so loud. My ears started to hurt.

I walked to my new faction and stand next to Tzofiya. She smiled really big at me.

"For a moment there, I thought that you might have reconsidered."

"Nope, not for a second."

We both laughed and smiled. This was going to be awesome and so much fun.

I'm no longer Abnegation. I am Divergent. I am Dauntless.

As I am about to exit, my family comes and surrounds me.

"Get out of the way," I said sternly.

My dad came towards me, grabbed my sleeve, and whispered to me, "You may think that you've won by leaving, but we will get you back one way or another. You are our slave. We will get you back and have you as such. I'm not even sure why you were allowed to choose. You should have just stayed home."

I tugged my sleeve away.

"Try all you want," I say, "But I'm leaving. I'm not returning. I'm Dauntless now. I've chosen my faction. I don't belong to you anymore. I made my choice. Soon, it will be Judd's turn and in a few years, Emily. Spend the time that you have left with them wisely. Don't do to them what you've done to me."

I walked away.

Tzofiya came up and asked me, "You okay? What happened?"

"I'm okay. Family tried to scare me. It didn't work."

"What? Are they still trying to control you?"

"Yep. They said that they're going to try to get me back. I'd better train hard to that I can fight back."

"Yep. Dauntless should give you the tools that you need."

"I hope so."

"Me too. Dauntless wouldn't be the same without you."

I laugh.

"True. We'll both have to work our hardest to pass initiation."

"Yep!"

We followed the group mixed of transfers and Dauntless born.

A young man in Dauntless clothes came running up to us.

"Hey, my name is Bryan. Welcome to Dauntless. What's your names?"

"Hello, my name is Adira and this is Tzofiya. It's nice to meet you."

"Same. Let's run together and get on the train."

Some Candor transfer overheard us and said, "Wait, what? We're jumping onto a running train?!"

Bryan said, "Yep! Get on successfully or be factionless."

Bryan, Tzofiya, and I all grabbed hands and jumped onto the train.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Tzofiya agreed.

"That is only the beginning," Bryan said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see. For now, enjoy the ride."

We sat in silence for the rest of the way to Dauntless headquarters.

Soon Bryan said, "Get ready. It's time to jump."

The same Candor transfer from earlier said, "We have to jump again?!"

Bryan shrugged saying, "Yeah, that's part of what we do here in Dauntless. If you don't like it, you shouldn't have transferred. You should have stayed in Candor."

Ouch. That was the truth. But that would still hurt for anyone to hear.

Tzofiya and I grabbed hands and jumped onto the roof.

Someone screamed. An Amity girl didn't make it to the roof. She fell and was sprawled onto the concrete ground below.

" _Don't cry,"_ I tell myself, _"Just brush it off and move on. This is what happens here."_

Tzofiya and I make it towards the front of the crowd.

A young woman dressed in the Dauntless clothes was facing towards us and said, "Welcome to Dauntless. My name is Six. I am one of the leaders here at Dauntless. There is only one way to the Dauntless compound. You have to jump down from here into this hole beside me."

The Candor from earlier, I think someone said her name was Kira, asked, "Six, what like the number?"

"Yes," Six replied.

"What, were one through five taken?" Kira asked.

Six got in Kira's face.

"What's your name?" Six asked.

"K-Kira," she said with fear and trembling.

"Well, Kira, if I wanted the smart mouth comments, I would have joined your faction. The first rule that you're going to learn from me is to keep your mouth shut, understand?"

Kira nodded.

"Good. Now who will be our first jumper?"

"I will," Tzofiya and I said at the same time.

"Go ahead."

"Wait, which one?" I asked.

"Both of you."

We grabbed hands and jumped. We fell into a net.

We laughed so hard as we came out of the net.

A man in Dauntless clothing came to us and asked, "Names?"

"I'm Adira and this is Tzofiya," I said.

"Make the announcement, Four," someone behind him said.

" _Wait, another number person? That's weird. I wonder how they got those names here,"_ I thought

"First jumpers, Adira and Tzofiya. Welcome to Dauntless. We've never had two people jump at the same time. That's a first. Congratulations."

We did it. We are Dauntless now.

We were told to stand over to the side.

We stayed there until everyone had jumped down. Even Six jumped down into the net.

Four and Six stood at the front of us and Four said, "My name is Four. This is Six. We are two of the leaders of Dauntless. Behind me are Chris and Will. They are also leaders of Dauntless. We will be your instructors. Six and I will be doing the transfers. Chris and Will will be doing the Dauntless born. If you are Dauntless born, follow Chris and Will. You guys don't need a tour of the place."

As Bryan went to leave, he looked back at us and said, "Good luck."

I said to him, "Thanks, you too."

He smiled at me and left.

Four and Six got our attentions and said, "Follow me."

They lead us to the place that they called the Chasm. They told us that this was the point between bravery and stupidity. Many people had jumped and killed themselves. They told us that it will happen again. Who would jump? Who would think that it would be better to die? I hope that I don't do that.

They proceeded to show us to the dorms.

"This is where you'll be sleeping."

"Boys or girls?" an Erudite girl asked.

"Both," Six said with a smirk.

" _What?!"_ I thought.

Four quieted us down and told us to get changed into our Dauntless clothes and to go burn our old faction clothes. We were told that we wouldn't be needed them anymore.

I was glad to burn my old faction clothes. I wanted nothing to remember my old faction, my family, nothing. Abnegation was just full of awful memories that I just wanted to bury and never think of again.

Tzofiya on the other hand, pulled off a piece of her old shirt to have something to remember her family. I don't blame her. She deserves to do just that. She had really no reason to leave except that she felt like she didn't belong there in Abnegation.

After we burned our clothes, we went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. We were trying to find a table when Bryan waved us over. I'm guessing that he was sitting at a table with the Dauntless born, because I didn't see any transfers over there at least that I remembered.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I replied.

Tzofiya said, "So, why'd you have us over?"

"I wanted you guys to sit with us. Plus, you guys look like you belong here. I'm not sure why."

I smiled and chuckled.

"Thanks. Do you really think that we can pass initiation? I heard that it's really hard to get into Dauntless," I said.

"I believe that you can. There's just a feeling and a knowing that I have that you belong here and that you'll pass initiation. It is hard. But it's not as hard as it was a long time ago."

"What changed?" Tzofiya asked.

"Chris, Four, Six, and Will are what changed."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That's something you'll have to find out on your own or as you progress through initiation or as you around Dauntless. They have changed Dauntless for the good. I'm glad that they are our leaders."

This was a lot to think about. What was Dauntless before we got here? Would we notice the changes? How does being Divergent play into all of this?

We eat the rest of our dinner in almost complete silence.

All of a sudden, people started to slam their cups on the tables, clapping their hands, and just making a lot of racket.

Six, Four, Chris, and Will were standing on a ledge. They got our attention and asked for the initiates to stand.

We did.

They gave a speech on how they were glad that we were here. They quoted some of the Dauntless manifesto. They told us to be brave and to do our very best. Tzofiya and I smiled really big at each other. The next thing we knew, we were being lifted up and tossed into the air.

We had done it. We are Dauntless.

I wonder what will be in store for us. What should we be expecting in Dauntless? I guess that we'll have to wait and see. I can't wait to see what will happen for us.

Tomorrow we will start initiation. We were told to get some rest. We were told that we would be working with guns and knives tomorrow. I wonder what that will be like.

Tzofiya and I chose beds next to each other. We were exhausted from all of the excitement from changing factions. As I tried to go to sleep, I wondered back to my family. I wondered who would be taking my place. Would they even pick someone? What is my family doing? What are they thinking?

Soon, I fall asleep.

Sometime later, we are woken up by being told that we had ten minutes to get to the train track. What will we be doing? Is this a part of initiation? We rush to get dressed and get to the train track.

When we get to the train track, we jump into the train.

Four, Six, Chris, and Will are standing in front of us will boxes behind them. They proceed to tell us that we are going to be playing Capture the Flag. This should be fun and interesting.

"What's in the box?" an Erudite girl named Elsa asks.

"Paint ball guns. If you get hit, you're out. Team who gets the flag first wins. Six and I will be captains of one team and Chris and Will will be captains of the other team. Chris, you pick first."

"Okay," Chris said, "I pick Paul."

"Adira," Four says.

"Mia," Will says.

"Tzofiya," Six says.

"Luke," Chris says.

"Bryan," Four says.

The choosing went for about 10 minutes before the two teams were decided on. Six and Four's team was getting off first.

We went to the Farris wheel. Six and Four told us how they had come here for Six's initiation and how they had won. I start to wonder if we could do the same or if we could do something similar. I looked at Tzofiya and I knew that she was thinking along the same lines. Six and Four told us to come up with a plan with 1) where to hide the flag and 2) how to get the other team's flag. Four and Six walked over to a sitting area while the group started yelling and arguing with who was going to do what and where to hid the flag. Tzofiya, Bryan, and I walked over to where Four and Six were. Four and Six looked up at us.

"Not going to fight it out with the rest of the initiates?" Four asked us.

"No," I replied, "With the way that they're acting, nothing will get done and the other team will come, find the flag, and win the game."

Four and Six shared a look with each other and they started to smirk at us.

"Well, then," Four said, "What do you suggest that we do?"

"Something similar or the exact same thing that you guys did. It worked for you guys and whatever our team is doing, isn't going to get us anywhere," Tzofiya said.

"Well then. Let's get to it," Six said.

We went back to the group. Four and Six got our team's attention. They told them the plan. We set it in motion.

We decided that Four and Six would go and protect the flag. Tzofiya, Bryan, and I were going to go look for the other team's flag. The other initiates were going to go the defensive side.

We ran into Paul, Mia, and Luke who were protecting the flag. I hit Mia, Tzofiya hit Luke, and Paul hit Bryan. One of the other initiates on our team hit Paul. Tzofiya and I ran together, got the tower where the flag was, and grabbed the flag together. We won the game!

"We got the flag!" Tzofiya yelled.

Everyone was shouting and screaming. That was a lot of fun. I can see why the Dauntless are so happy and free. This life style is so much fun. I'm so satisfied and happy with my choice to transfer to Dauntless. I couldn't be happier and so free. I can't wait to see what else is in store for me here in Dauntless.

Four, Six, Chris, and Will said to get back to the train. It was time to go back home and get some sleep before the next part of initiation.

Home, this is now my home. My fellow initiates are my family now.

I can't wait to see what the guns and knives are like tomorrow.

I enter the dorms tired and drained. As soon as I hit the pillow, I'm out.

 **That's a wrap! Chapter 2 is complete. I hope that you guys liked this one. I think that I'm pretty happy with it. Let me know what you guys think about it. Please review, follow, and favorite! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm back! The conference at my church was great. I hope that you all a great happy new year. My new year was spent at my church, which was a lot of fun.**

 **I realized a few days ago that on one of my OC's that I didn't say what he looks likes. I'm going to fix that this chapter. I made a goof! Oh well.**

 **I think that's all I have to say for this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. That belongs to Veronica Roth. I do not own any songs I use in here. I do not own Phoenix Shea. She belongs to CandorOrDauntlessFanatic. CandorOrDauntlessFanatic has really helped me and has shown a lot of support for this fanfic. Thank you so much CandorOrDauntlessFanatic! Go read her stuff. I only own my OC's.**

 **Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

I awoke with a start. I had had a nightmare. I was full of sweat. This wasn't the first time that I had had nightmares. I just haven't had them since I was still in Abnegation.

The nightmare had my family in it. They were doing everything that they could do to get me back. They were also doing their abuse to me, but it was even worse then what they had done while I was still in Abnegation. The nightmare had transitioned to people finding out that I was Divergent and people in Erudite were trying to experiment on me. Those experiments resulted in my death.

I realized that I wasn't going to go back to sleep. I just wanted to sleep. But I was afraid that the nightmare would return.

I wasn't the only one to awaken from a nightmare. In the bed to my right was an Amity girl. Her name was Phoenix Shae, but everyone just called her Phoenix. I wander what her story is. Maybe I can talk to her during a meal or something.

Phoenix had green eyes. The right side of her hair is shaved and the left side is down to the center of her back. Her height is in-between Chris and Four. She is African American. Her hair color is black and the tips and bangs are died blood red. I wonder what made her choose that color to dye part of her hair. Maybe she just wanted to. I don't know.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tense up and look to who it was. It was Six. I try to relax, but it was hard considering the nightmare that I just had and my past. People, except Tzofiya, don't touch me except to do things to me.

"Hey, you okay?" Six asks me in a whisper.

I shook my head and said, "I will be in a bit. Just shook up from a nightmare."

" _Wait, did I just say that out loud,"_ I thought.

"It's okay," Six said. What did she know about nightmares? Did she experience something similar? I'll have to ask her sometime. Maybe after initiation.

Six went over to Phoenix and was checking on her and asking her the same things that she was asking me.

She got in the space that was between our beds and whispered to us, "I normally wouldn't do this, but since you both are already awake, go get into the bathroom. Make it look like you had just woken up and as you were coming out, I had come in to wake you all up. I'll give you time to get in there."

"Okay," we replied.

As I went to the bathroom, I couldn't help but wonder why she was being nice to us. I thought that the instructors would be very heartless or something like that. I mean, I had heard a lot of stories that Dauntless was very strict and that it was very hard to get in. Had something changed since Six and Four became leaders? If that was the case, what had happened? I guess that I'll never know, but didn't Bryan say something about they had changed Dauntless?

Bryan, he seemed to like Tzofiya and I. Or at least was showing us kindness. Bryan is 5'6. He has short, brown hair and it is slightly curly. He's medium tan. He sure is dreamy.

" _Dreamy? Why am I thinking like that? No one would want me. Not after all of my past. Not with the threat of my family trying to get me back to Abnegation. No one would want me. I'm broken."_ I thought.

I went to the bathroom. Phoenix still looked as shaken up as I felt.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine," she said, gritting her teeth.

" _Liar,"_ I thought. That must be my Candor showing. I wonder if all of the Divergent have times where the other factions that they get show through. I bet they do.

I just brushed off that she was lying. She may tell me or someone in time. I wouldn't want to tell anyone about my nightmare either. She just probably needs her space right now.

We walk to the entrance from the bathroom to the dormitory. Six looks up to us and nods to us, letting us know that she was going to wake the other initiates. We nod back at her to let her know that we're ready.

"Alright initiates! Wake up! Come on, I know you're tired, but it's time to get the day started! You've got 10 minutes to get to the cafeteria. Otherwise, you lose breakfast," she yelled.

We, meaning Phoenix, the other initiates, and I, raced to get ourselves dressed. I still couldn't help but wonder how come she was so nice. What changed Dauntless? Maybe I could pull Bryan aside and ask him. But part of me doubts that he'll tell me. Oh well, I guess.

We all made it to the cafeteria before the ten minutes were up. But some of the initiates were still dragging their feet. How can people be so tired? I guess that I'm not because of how early I had to be up in Abnegation. Why does everything bring my thoughts to them? I wish that I could just forget them and move on. I don't want to be a part of their lives and I don't want them a part of my lives.

Bryan waves Tzofiya and I over again. Why does he keep doing this? I have to ask him.

"Why do you keep calling us over to you to eat with you?" I ask.

"Yeah," Tzofiya says, "You could ask any other girls to sit with you, but you keep asking us. What's the deal?"

"I just want to. I like you guys. You guys just radiate something that says and screams out Dauntless. I like that. I'm drawn to that. Not many girls who come here have that. Now some do, some don't. You guys just have that Dauntless in you. I can't wait to see that come out of you guys. I can't wait for you guys to become members. It'll be fun," Bryan says.

I can't help but just think to myself, _"We radiate Dauntless? We show Dauntless? How can I be showing that I'm Dauntless? I feel like a coward. Just with everything that has happened with me, I don't see how I'm Dauntless."_

"Hey, you okay?" Tzofiya asks me. Even Bryan looked concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking," I reply.

"About what?" Bryan asked.

"Nothing," I say, "When I'm ready to tell you, I'll tell you."

Tzofiya gave me a sad look. She knew now what I was thinking about. My family or something along those lines. She knew me very well. After all, she knew everything that had happened to me. I wish that I could forget all of my past, but I guess that I never will. It will always be a part of me. Just like that song by Mandis, what scars are for. I have scars, I have hurts, and I have a lot of baggage, but I can both mope and feel sorry for myself, or I can move on and trust God. I'd better choose to trust God, because He's the only one who can change me and my situation.

"Anyway," I say, "We need to get to the training room. We're working on guns and knife throwing. See you later, Bryan."

"Okay," Bryan said, "Just know that I'm here for you. I'm here whenever you just need to talk. Okay?"

"Okay, I may take you up on that. I just need to get to know you and get to trust you. I've had a very hard life and I don't trust very easily after everything that has happened to me. Tzofiya knows everything. She's the only person who knows the truth. Just give me time, okay?"

"Okay. I can do that for you," he says.

How can a young man like him want anything to do with me? I'm starting to wonder if God has put him in my life for a reason. Could God have brought him to me to help me heal? I've heard stories of God doing things like that. I wonder. I'll have to pray about that. Pray. I need to do that. With everything that has been happening, I just haven't had the time to pray. I'll have to make some time.

As we go to the training room, Tzofiya whispers to me, "I think that Bryan likes you."

"I was starting to wonder the same thing. I've never experienced anything like this before. Bryan could choose any girl. But he seems to be drawn to me. Could God be bringing us together? I'm really starting to wonder."

"Could be."

"Let's both pray about this. If God is doing this, then I'm going with it. If this is God, then He'll make a way and He'll show us."

"Exactly. Let's do that."

We arrive at the training room. There are targets set up all around the room. There are two tables. One table has guns on it. The other table has knives on it. Four and Six are at the center of the room in front of the tables.

"Welcome to the first real day of training," Four says, "Yesterday was just a day to get to know you guys. It was a day to see what you're like, to see how you think, and to see how you respond. You've done very well. I think that that you guys might be one of the best groups that Dauntless has ever had. Congratulations."

Some of the group claps, some shout, and some just show no interest. It's like they never really cared about their praise. For me, their praise is very encouraging. After never being good enough for my family, it's nice to know that someone believes that I'm good enough. Just like God told me one time. He told me that I was good enough, that it didn't matter what my family said. He told me that I am good enough, and that was all that mattered. I still like to hear from people that I am good enough.

"Alright, now that that is out of the way," Six said, "It's time get started. We will be working on guns first. Four and I will demonstrate what your stance should be and how to hold a gun.

"What does a gun have to do with being Dauntless?" Kira asked sleepily.

Six came up to her, cocked the gun, and put the gun to her head. Kira had a surprised look on her face.

"Wake up! If you keep up with this Candor attitude, you won't make it here. You should have just stayed in Candor. Now, start taking this seriously!"

Man, note to self: Don't make Six or Four or any instructor for that matter angry.

Four and Six demonstrated the correct stance and how to hold the gun. Then they told us to grab a gun and to stand in front of a target. Everyone rushed to get one, except for Kira. She just didn't want to be doing this. Why did she transfer if she didn't want to do what it took to be Dauntless? What was going through her head?

"Get moving, Candor!" Four yelled. It was then that I realized even more that even though Four and Six had changed, they don't tolerate initiates not behaving like a true Dauntless. Either act and be Dauntless, or get out. If you weren't going to do what it takes to be Dauntless, you didn't belong. Do your best here. That's what Four and Six were asking of us initiates. Do your best. If you weren't going to give it your best, then get out. We're not Dauntless born, so they weren't asking us to be like that. But, we did choose this faction. So, act like it.

This was just like in a relationship with someone. You don't give a half job and expect good results. You both have to give your best. That was how it worked. They weren't asking us to do anything different.

I wasn't every good with the guns. I was having a hard time with it. The sound of the gun was making me very nervous. It was reminding me of sounds from my past. My family never used a gun on me, but sometimes the whip or the belt had a sound that would sound like a gun.

Unknown to me, both Four and Six noticed that I was having trouble. They were giving each other concerned looks. They were wondering why I was having trouble. Six and Four decided to call me over.

"Adira," Six called, "Can you come over here, please?"

"Sure," I said, not sure as to why I was being called.

I put my gun back on the table. Everyone stopped to try to figure out what was wrong. Tzofiya knew though. She looked at me with concern.

"Everyone else, get back to work," Four said, "This doesn't concern you."

The others quickly went back to practicing, but Tzofiya came with me.

"Why aren't you getting back to work?" Six asked her.

"I know the reason why she's having trouble. If she's in trouble or is having to leave, then I want to know. She's my best friend and I'm not leaving her behind," Tzofiya said.

Wow, my best friend is continuing to stay with me and to stand up for me. I truly have a friend in her.

"She's not in trouble nor is she going to have to leave. We just want to help her. She deserves a chance just like everyone else. We can see that she is trying her best. We just want to help her overcome this obstacle. That's all. But if she doesn't tell us, we can't help her and she won't be able to advance and she won't make it to be Dauntless," Four said.

I have to tell them my past? I won't make it to Dauntless if I don't? What am I going to do? I can't just tell them. I don't know that I can trust them. I don't want them to see me as a coward for leaving Dauntless. What am I going to do?

" _Just trust them,"_ a voice told me. I knew that it was the Lord. He continued to talk to me. He said, " _I've brought them to help you heal. I've also brought Bryan to help you. He's also the one who is to be your husband."_

Four, Six, and Tzofiya looked at me like they were expecting me to answer them.

I took a deep breath and said, "Can we go somewhere private? This is not something that I want everyone to know. This is something that is very hard for me to talk about."

"Okay. I know somewhere we can go. Let us just have Chris and or Will take over," Six said.

"Okay," I said. I was a bit relieved to be able to get this out. Yet, I was scared. I was scared that they would view me as a coward. I know that God told me to trust them, but I was still afraid.

" _Be brave,"_ God told me.

I was going to have to trust them.

Chris, Will, and the Dauntless born came. Bryan had a concerned look on his face when we got eye contact.

"I know that this may sound a little strange, but can Bryan come as well?" I asked.

"If he wants to, I guess that it wouldn't hurt," Four said.

"Sure, I'll come," Bryan said.

So, the four of us left the room and went to a private place. Little did I know that this was the leaders' place.

"So, what's going on?" Six asked.

I told them my whole story. How I accidently hurt Emily, how my family out casted me after that, how I was turned into the slave/servant after that event, my results on the aptitude test, how I chose Dauntless, how Tzofiya was always there for me and has stayed by me no matter what has happened to me, how Bryan has been a friend to Tzofiya and I ever since the choosing ceremony, the nightmare that Six tried to comfort me from, the threats from my family, and how the sound of the gun reminded me of the punishment from my family.

All while I was telling the story, Tzofiya from time to time would be rubbing my back, trying to comfort me. I was happy that she was trying to keep me calm. I also had been crying as I was telling them what had happened.

Bryan, Six, and Four had looks of sadness, anger, and pity. But yet, I had the feeling that they understood what had happened and why I was feeling the way that I was.

"Well now that you know, am I going to be kicked out? Am I a coward for leaving them? What's your decision?" I asked with tears running down my face. I really was feeling like a coward even though there was a part of me that was telling me that I wasn't a coward.

"No, we're not going to do any of that," Four said, "I know exactly how you feel. I know and understand why you did what you did. I know because I went through the exact same thing. I used to be Abnegation and my father abused me, just like your family has done to you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

Bryan did something that I never expected from anyone. He asked, "Can I see the marks that they left on you? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I want to," I said. I turned around and took off my shirt. This wasn't all of the scars, but this was a good portion of it. I showed them my back. I turned slowly around showing them the scars on the front side of my body. I also showed them the scars on my sides.

"The only other person who has seen my scars is Tzofiya. She knew everything that was happening. She chose to leave with me and be Dauntless with me," I said.

Bryan, Six, and Four had tears running down my face. All of them and Tzofiya surrounded me and gave me a group hug. I tensed up at first, but then I slowly relaxed. I hadn't had a hug except from Tzofiya, but those were very rare because she knew that I was very sore and that I would have new sores all of the time.

"It's okay. You've been brave your whole life. You've been strong when so many people if they had experienced what you have, they would have given up or even killed themselves. You are Dauntless, you've shown that your whole life. Now, you're safe. You are free. We will protect you. We will fight for you. We will help you through initiation. You will make it through," Bryan said.

Six and Four agreed. I never expected this. I thought that I was going to be thrown out. I thought that I was going to be factionless. I couldn't believe my ears.

"And you know that I always have your back," Tzofiya said.

"Thank you, guys. I never expected this from any of you guys. I'm so relieved and grateful to you guys and God. He brought me here. He told me that I could trust you guys and that I could let you all in. I'm glad that I listened to you."

"Don't worry about initiation. We'll work through your fears. You will be able to shoot a gun and throw a knife without fear," Four said. Six showed her agreement with Four. Same with Bryan. I had a feeling that this was going to be the best initiation that I ever experienced. I knew that for me that this was going to be hard, but somehow with God, Bryan, Four, Six, and Tzofiya, that I was going to make it through and that I was going to be okay.

"Let's get back to the training room and work on guns and knives," Six said.

"Okay," I said.

We went back. The others had just finished guns and knives. Chris and Will were looking frustrated. I knew that something had happened while Four and Six were talking to me.

"What happened?" Four asked Chris.

"Kira is what happened. She is showing that she doesn't want to be here and that she isn't doing what it takes to make it through. I know that you guys don't want to make anyone factionless, but Will and I feel that she needs to go. She's being a bad influence on the others. She isn't worth Dauntless' time," Chris said.

Ouch, that was the kind of thing that I was afraid was going to be said to me. I certainly wouldn't want to hear that of me.

"Four and I were thinking the same thing. She really isn't participating with the events. She's one of the last few to wake up. She's not Dauntless material. When we show them where they are on the score board, we will be telling them about people being cut, but it won't like it was when we were going through initiation. It'll be if they don't show that they are Dauntless material, like Kira. After each part of initiation, the people that aren't showing that they are going to work hard and do their best, they will get cut. Or if they do something to another initiate to disqualify them or do something like they did with Six during her initiation, they will get cut. We may have changed how Dauntless behaves, but we will not be considered as that we have completely lowered our standards or that we're not taking what Dauntless does seriously. It's time to do something differently here," Six says.

I was starting to see what Bryan was saying about how Four and Six have changed Dauntless and how he was happy that they were our leaders.

"Adira, on the other hand, has had a quite a life and is Dauntless through and through. So is Tzofiya and Bryan. I can see them making it through. Adira though, will need some separate training. I want Tzofiya and Bryan to join her on those sessions. Six and I will brief you on her story and situation tonight. Deal?" Four said.

"That's fine with us," Chris said, "Bryan is doing really well for a Dauntless born. He may very well get in the top few spots."

Wow, Four and Six weren't kidding when they said that they were going to help me. I still can't believe my ears. I started to cry tears of joy. I was so happy. If I hadn't let down my walls and let them in, I don't think that this would have happened. I was really joyful. I couldn't wait to see what else was awaiting me here in Dauntless.

We joined the group. Four and Six told us of initiation worked. They told us of how being cut and becoming factionless worked.

Kira screamed, "That isn't fair! We weren't told this before!" Some of the other initiates were shouting their agreements with her.

"If we had, does that mean that you would have chosen differently? You chose us. Now we get to choose you," Six said.

Yeah, the rumors that I've heard about this being hard weren't wrong. But yet, this was a different hard. It was a good kind of hard. I don't want to even know what things were like before Four and Six were leaders. I don't think that I would have liked that kind of Dauntless.

"You are dismissed. Only if you're Adira, Bryan, and Tzofiya are you to stay," Four said.

The room slowly emptied except for us three, Four, and Six.

"Okay," Four said, "Adira, I want you to grab a gun and stand in front of a target. Don't do anything until I or Six tell you to, okay?"

"Yes, sir," I said. I went to the table. I started to shake. My nerves started to act up.

Six came up to me, told me to stop, and said, "I want you to take a deep breath."

"Okay," I said. I took a deep breath. It was shaky.

"Do it again," Six said.

I did it again. Six had me do it several times until I was completely calm.

"Okay. Now, pick up the gun and go to the target," Six said.

I picked up the gun and went to the target.

"Bryan, why don't you show Adira the correct stance?" Six asked.

"Okay, sure," he said. He showed me the correct stance.

I got into the stance and pointed the gun at the target. I started to shake again.

Tzofiya came up to me and had me lower the gun. She said, "Take a deep breath."

I took a deep breath.

"You aren't at home in Abnegation anymore. You're in Dauntless. You can do this. Just take deep breaths until you're calm. Then point the gun at the target and fire," Tzofiya said.

I took several breaths until I was completely calm again. Then I pointed the gun and fired. I hit the center. I got a bullseye.

"You did it!" Bryan shouted. He was right. I did it. I fired the gun and hit the target on the first try. I just needed to stay calm. Then I would be fine.

"Tzofiya, it's your turn. Show us what you can do," Four said.

Tzofiya picked up a gun, got in the correct stance, and fired. She got a bullseye as well.

Bryan and I cheered for her. Four and Six just were beaming at us. I could see that they were very happy for us. They were also very happy for my victory. I was happy at myself as well.

God spoke to me and said, " _See, I told you that I brought them to bring you healing. They love you and support you. They will bring you through a lot of healing. I brought you to Dauntless to get your healing and to make you whole again. You will bring to another as you are going through your own healing. Do not be afraid. Your trials are not over yet. Be strong and be brave. You've got this. You have a support group and I'm on your side. I have not left you and I haven't forsaken you."_

I felt so much peace at that moment. I wondered what He meant when He said that my trials weren't over. I wondered also who the person was that I was going to help bring healing to. A picture of Phoenix popped in my head. Could she be the one that I'm going to help bring healing to? I'm guessing so.

After a while of Bryan, Tzofiya, and I took turns of firing guns, we moved on to knives. I was afraid of knives. Some of my family, my dad and my brothers would sometimes use knives on me for my punishment.

They noticed that I was afraid. Tzofiya and Six came over to me, rubbed my back, and whispered words of comfort to me.

" _it's okay,"_ I told myself, _"You're not in the same place anymore. Your family can't hurt you. They're not here. Just pick up the knife and throw. It's okay."_

I took deep breaths until I was completely calm. Then I picked up a knife and threw it. I got a bullseye.

I shouted. Bryan and Tzofiya smiled at me and clapped. Four and Six just smiled and were beaming at me. This was starting to feel good. I was starting to get the hang of things. This was also starting to become fun. I could see why people liked the Dauntless. I was starting to understand why I loved the Dauntless and why I was drawn to them. They were a blessing for me. I was finding myself and starting to heal through the things that the Dauntless did. I couldn't be happier.

After Bryan and Tzofiya had their turns, they got all bullseyes, we were dismissed. We went to the cafeteria to eat dinner. We went in line to get our food. When we got to the line that had dessert, Bryan got some cake and said, "Get yourselves some of this cake. You're going to love it." We trusted him and we got some.

We found a table that had no people and sat down. I happened to look at a table that some of the other initiates were at. I saw Kira and some other initiates sitting at that table. I didn't like what I was feeling from that table. I was feeling anger, discontentment, and strife. Kira and I happened to get eye contact. I immediately wished that I hadn't. Her eyes were full of hatred. I realized then and there that she was out to kill me or do whatever she could to get me out of Dauntless. I had just made an enemy.

I quickly looked away from her and went back to my meal.

"You okay?" Bryan asked me.

"I don't know," I said, "I got eye contact with Kira and I just felt that she's out to kill me or do whatever she can to get me out of Dauntless. I think that I've made an enemy with her."

"I felt the same thing, but I didn't even make eye contact with her," Tzofiya said.

"Do you want me to go to Six or Four?" Bryan asked, "I'm sure that they'll deal with her."

"No, I feel like I need to deal with this on my own. I need to let God fight this battle for me. I can't let her know that I know that she's my enemy. I can't. I don't think that going to the leaders will help me," I said.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I say.

"I don't like it. I don't feel safe leaving you to deal with her on your own."

"She's not alone," Tzofiya said, "I'm with her and she's got God on her side. We'll make it through somehow. I won't leave her alone if I can help it."

"Okay, but at the first incident, I'm getting them involved." Bryan said.

"Oooo, someone is protective of someone. Are you in love with her?" Tzofiya asks.

Bryan starts to blush. "Something like that," he says.

What?! He loves me? Even after all that I've been through, he loves me? I don't know what to say. I'm shocked. I can't believe it. But then I remember what God told me. He had told me that Bryan was the one that would become my husband. I didn't and I couldn't believe it before. Now, I'm starting to see it and believe it.

We finish dinner in complete silence. Bryan and I kept stealing glances at each other. We knew something that no one else did. Except for Tzofiya. She knew it. She knew that we were in love. I didn't know that if we could keep this a secret. Little did I know that someone had her eyes on Bryan as well and didn't like it that I had caught Bryan's eyes and not her. She was going to make my life miserable because of it. That was the trial that God was telling me.

We finished dinner and went back to the dormitories. I couldn't be happier that night. I was getting ready for. I had taken off my clothes forgetting about my scars. Tzofiya had forgotten as well. We had had so much fun with Bryan and the separate training session that we had forgotten about keeping people from knowing about it.

As I was about to put on my clothes, Kira and some of her squad came to me. She said with venom in her voice, "Well, well, well. What happened to you? Was someone bad and got a beating?"

I paled. I had forgotten why I never changed in public. I had been using the bathroom and making sure that no one could see me. I had let my guard down and now I was paying for it.

"Does it matter?" I say, "I have scars, so what?"

"I think someone needs to learn a lesson. A lesson in not talking back to me. What do you think guys?" Kira said full of venom and bitterness. Her squad agreed with her. I knew that I was in trouble. This was exactly what my family had done to me.

"What do we have that we can use on her?"

They starting looking in the room for something. While they were turned away and distracted, I grabbed my clothes, and ran out of the dormitory. I started to bawl as I ran. I knew that that incident wasn't Tzofiya's fault. It was mine. Yes, she had agreed to help me, but this was my fault. I shouldn't have let my guard down just because I was having fun. I also knew that wasn't over. Kira and her gang were going to strike again. I knew that I needed to be prepared for it.

I found a bathroom. I went in, changed into clothes, and I went to the training room. I didn't know what I was doing there. Maybe I could find something to take out my anger and frustrating out on. The training room was empty. A light had turned on when I entered the room. I saw some punching bags hanging from the ceiling. Was that for tomorrow's day of training? I didn't care. I wasn't sure how to punch or use the punching bags. I didn't care. I just needed to get my anger out.

I turned my hands into fists like I had seen my family do sometimes when they were punishing me. I hit the punching bag. It hurt, but yet it felt good. I did it again. I did it several times. I did it until my hands were bleeding.

"You shouldn't be doing that until tomorrow when you learn how to do it properly," a voice said. I looked up to the voice. It was Bryan.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, a bit out of breath.

"I heard the punching and I came to see what was going on," he said.

I had forgotten that punching was loud. I realized again that I didn't care. I was just so angry at myself, Kira, and her squad. I remembered what Bryan had said at dinner, he had said that at the moment that Kira did something that he was going to get Four and Six involved. I could tell him. I could get Kira and her squad into trouble. They would get kicked out. That would solve my problem with them. But was that the right way to do it? That wasn't very nice to do. It wasn't very Abnegation of me. Should I tell him what happened? I decided against it. I had to deal with her on my own. I needed to do this the right way. There wasn't any other way to do it.

"So, what made you come in here?" he asks.

"Couldn't sleep," I say, lying to him. I knew that I could trust him. I just didn't want Four and Six involved yet. I didn't feel like it was the right time yet.

"If you say so," he said. Could he tell that I was lying? Did he get a result on him aptitude test for Candor? That would explain some of his behavior. I'll have to ask him sometime.

"Was it just that you heard me punching that you came in here?" I ask him, hoping to change the subject.

"No, I couldn't sleep either. I was thinking about our time together and where our conversation was leading to at dinner."

"Oh."

"I want to ask you something and I want you to answer honestly."

"Okay." What did I have to be afraid of? He knows my darkest secrets. Although, I lied to him about the reason that I'm in here.

"Do you feel the same way about me? I have a feeling that you do or maybe God told you something. That's the only reason that I can come up with for you asking me to be with you when you and Tzofiya went to talk with Four and Six."

"Yes. God told me today that you were going to be the man that I am to marry. I do have feelings for you as well. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't know how you feel about that and I didn't know if God had possibly spoken to you. Also, with initiation going on, I didn't think that we could do this kind of thing."

"God did speak to me. He told me that you were going to be the woman that I am to marry. God also told me some other things, but I don't know that I'm ready to share them with you yet."

"Same here."

We got close. It was a special moment. I happened to glance at the clock. It was midnight. I needed to get back to the dormitory.

"I hate to say this and break this moment, but it's midnight. We both need to go to bed and get some rest for tomorrow."

"Okay, just stay safe for me. Please?"

"I'll do the best that I can. I can't promise anything. Some stuff is going on right now. Plus you know that with my family threating me, I can't say that something won't happen."

"Just do the best that you can. That's all that I ask."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Bryan cleaned up my hands, bandaged them up, and we went our separate ways.

I started walking to the dormitory. I went down a dark hallway. I immediately wished that I hadn't. I was grabbed, something was tied around my mouth so that I couldn't scream, and something was placed over my head.

A voice says to me, "That is the last straw. You got between Bryan and I. For some reason, the instructors are just being all buddy-buddy with you. I'm sick and tired of it. You didn't listen to my implied warning to you in the dormitory. I'm putting an end to this."

I knew who that voice belonged to. It was Kira. I was terrified. I knew what she meant by "putting an end to this." She was going to kill me. There would be no one to stop her. No one would be there to see this happen. Kira was going to commit murder and she would be getting away with this.

Kira and her squad lead me somewhere. They took the thing that was covering my head. We were at the Chasm. They were going to throw me over.

Kira says, "Climb over the railing."

I'm about to when someone pushes me aside. I hear guns fire. I felt something enter my shoulder. I scream. I fall to the ground.

I'm about to go unconscious when I see who saved me. It was Bryan, Tzofiya, Four, Six, Chris, and Will. How did they find me? How did they know I was missing?

The last thing I heard was Bryan yelling my name.

 **That's the end of Chapter 3. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. I almost split this chapter into two. I changed my mind. Anyway, please favorite, follow, and review. See you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here with another chapter for you. I hope that you're doing well. I was awake a lot last night with this chapter running through my head. So, I better write this so that hopefully, I can sleep. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **I realized last night that I didn't say who was in Kira's squad in Chapter 3. I'm going to put that in here this time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth. I do not own any songs that I use in here. I only own Adira and the OC's that I use. Phoenix Shae does not belong to me. That belongs to CandorOrDauntlessFanatic.**

 **Here's Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

I awoke to the sound of beeping. The sound of something checking on my heartbeat. Oh, my shoulder hurt. I let out a groan that I couldn't keep in. My shoulder just hurt so badly.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. My heart drops. I'm in the hospital. Hospital means people will see my scars. People seeing my scars means questions. And I don't like answering questions about my scars. I was always threatened by my family that if I ever said anything that there would be severe consequences. I never said anything. The only person that I told was the one that I knew would never say anything, Tzofiya. Now, I may have to talk about it even more. I went out of my comfort zone to tell Four, Six, and Bryan. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I don't.

I see Bryan and Tzofiya sleeping on the bed, they're half on it with the top of their bodies on the bed. They must have spent the night here. I see Four and Six sleeping on each other on a couch in the room. I see Phoenix sleeping in a chair in the room. Why is she here? I didn't think that I made an impact in her life yet. Was just asking her if she was okay enough of an impact? I'll have to ask her sometime.

Bryan must have been awaken from my groan, because he's stirring and he looks up at me.

"Hey," he says quietly and sleepily.

"Hey," I say weakly and hoarsely. I must have screamed really loud and long for my throat to be irritated right now.

"How are you feeling?"

"My shoulder hurts really badly. What exactly happened? I remember being lead to the Chasm and being told to climb over it by Kira. Everything else is blank."

The look on Bryan's face looks like he is conflicted to tell me what happened or there may be another reason that he looks conflicted. I'd better just listen to him and let him talk. I shouldn't be drawing to conclusions without hearing what he has to say.

"Well, after we said good night last night and went our separate ways, I was on my way back when I started to get a bad feeling in my stomach. I felt like something bad was about to take place. I tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't go away. It was only increasing. While I was trying to shake off those feelings, Tzofiya came up to me and told me that she was worried about you. I told her that I had just said good night to you and that you should be back at the dormitory. She told me that you weren't there, but Kira and her squad weren't there, which is made up of, Paul, Mia, and Luke. Anyway, Phoenix was also worried about you and was with Tzofiya when she came to me. I then became really concerned with what they told me. We ran to where Four, Six, Chris, and Will were staying. We told them what was going on. They took us to where some guns were stashed. We got them and we started to look for you guys. We got to the Chasm and we saw that you were being made to jump into the Chasm. We fired shots into the group. Kira shot you. They ran off. The leaders ran after them. I called your name and took you here. I don't know if they found Kira and her squad last night. Tzofiya and Phoenix followed me here. You gave me quite a scare. The doctors weren't sure that you were going to make it. You were shot in a bad place. You could have died last night. Kira meant to kill you."

"Wow, sounds like I had an eventful night. At least I'm alive. I guess that that is a good thing."

"A very good thing."

Bryan grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"I don't know what I'd do without you if you had died," he said.

I almost started to cry. But the others started to wake up.

"Well, welcome back to the land of the living," Six said.

"How do you feel?" Four asks.

"I'm okay, considering what happened last night. My shoulder hurts very badly right now," I say.

"The doctor said for us to get him if you woke up. He wanted to give you pain medicine. I think he may also want to ask you some questions of his own," Six said.

I paled.

"Questions?" I ask, trembling.

"That's what he said," Six said.

I wish that I could disappear. I didn't want to answer questions. Especially if it was about how I got all of those scars. I shuddered at the thought. Tzofiya and Bryan started to gently rub my hands. I was grateful for their attempts to get to calm down and to comfort me. They, especially Tzofiya, knew how I felt about questions about my scars and how I didn't like to talk about it and how I got them. I didn't need more wrath from my family. I just didn't.

"You can have him come in. I want the pain in my shoulder over and I want to get those questions out of the way," I say.

Six nodded. She and Four went to go get the doctor.

I wish that I hadn't gotten on the bad side of Kira. I just was being me. But, I guess that she didn't like me. She didn't want anything to do with me. What did I ever do to her to make her so angry? I just don't get it. I don't understand it at all. I was ready to just curl up into a ball and just cry. I didn't want any of this. I didn't ask for any of this. I hated being me right now. It seemed, except for a handful of people, that people hated me. I was never good enough for them.

Tzofiya must have seen something on my face, or something else that would have told her what I was thinking, or she just knows me really well, because she looked at me and said, "Now stop right there. You don't need to be thinking those thoughts. You aren't the problem. Kira is. Your family is. This isn't anything that you've done. Those people just have problems. So, they take it out on you. They are jealous of what you have that they don't have. It's nothing against you. It's them. Now, get happy. Just because they're not happy, doesn't mean that you can be. Now stop it."

"I agree with Tzofiya," Bryan said, "I know that you've had it hard. But it's time for you to be happy. It's time for you to enjoy yourself and to enjoy life."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you last night," Tzofiya said, "I didn't keep my word that I was going to stay with you and not leave you alone. If I had, this wouldn't have happened."

"Now you stop right there," I say, "If this hadn't happened last night, she would have probably found another way and another time to do it. This isn't your fault. It isn't Bryan's either. It just happened and now we move on. We do what we have to do. We're just going to roll with it."

"Okay, I guess," Tzofiya says sadly. I wish that there was a way to cheer her and Bryan up. I know that they're just as upset over this as I am. I wish that this hadn't happened. But, there is nothing that I can do.

The doctor came in with Four and Six.

"Hi," he said, "My name is Daniel. I'm one of the doctors here in Dauntless. I'm told that your shoulder is hurting, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir," I say.

"I'm going to give you a shot that has the pain medicine. Then, I need to clean it. That will hurt."

"Okay."

I prepared myself for the pain. I grabbed the sides of my bed as tightly as I could. The shot didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would.

"Okay, I'm going to take off the bandage now," he said.

"Alright," I say.

Bryan and Tzofiya gently rub my hands and arms. I know that they're trying to help. I smile weakly at them. I know that cleaning the bullet wound is not going to be pretty.

"Alright, I'm going to clean it in 3, 2, 1."

I cry out in pain. The wound hurt so badly. I bite my lip, hoping that that will stop me from crying out in pain. It doesn't help. I still groan a few times.

He finally gets done cleaning it.

"Okay," he says, "That's done. Now I'm going to put a new bandage on it.'

"Okay." I was so relieved to have the cleaning done and over with. I still was dreading the questions. Did Four or Six say anything to him about how I didn't like to talk about my scars? I don't know. For all I know, he could have just been wanting to check on my wound and clean it before he asks me about them. I'm not even sure if the questions that he wants to ask has anything about the scars. I just don't. It's better to wait and see what he's wanting to ask.

"I was told that you wanted to ask me some questions?" I asked, through shortness of breath and gritting my teeth. The cleaning of that wound really hurt. It was still stinging. It felt like it was on fire.

"I did, but I've changed my mind after some people talked to me and gave me some information," he said.

I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding. A flood of relief came over me. I wasn't going to have to talk about the scars. I realized that it must have been Four and Six who changed the doctor's mind. I just know that I'm grateful for the save.

" _Thank you, Lord,"_ I silently prayed.

" _You're welcome,"_ He replied.

I'm not sure what else I'm going to have to face. I'm not sure that I can face it. But then, I look at all who is in the room. Four, Six, Tzofiya, Bryan, and Phoenix. With them and God with me, I just might be able to continue through. I just need to keep focus.

After the doctor leaves, I say to Four and Six, "Thank you for talking to him. I don't know what you said, but I'm just grateful that I don't have to talk about it."

"Don't just thank us. Tzofiya and Bryan talked to him as well. I'm not sure about Phoenix," Four said.

"I did talk to him," she says, "I don't want her to have to talk about anything that she doesn't feel comfortable of talking about. I know how she feels in a way."

"Thank you to all of you," I say with a smile on my face, "I don't know what I'd do without all of you. I don't think I would have made it this far without you all. You guys really are a blessing and a God send."

All of us start to cry, mainly me. I was crying tears that I didn't know I was holding. Some tears were from my past and everything that I went through in Abnegation, some tears are for what I'm experiencing right now, some tears are happy tears, and some tears are tears of relief. I have a feeling that my trials here in Dauntless aren't over. But I think that like Tzofiya and Bryan said, I need to just enjoy myself. I need to just have some fun. I deserve it after all that I've been through and I know just how I'm going to do it. Some of what I want to do is probably going to have to wait until I get the okay to leave.

"Well, I hate to say this," Four says, "But Six and I need to meet with Chris and Will to decide Kira's and her squad's fate. I know that we could just make them factionless. But if we do that, they could just come back and so something like this again or something even worse."

"Okay," I weakly say. I yawn and stretch a little, trying to be careful of my shoulder.

"And you need some rest young lady," Six says.

"Tzofiya, Bryan, and Phoenix, we want you to stay with her and have one of you guys awake watching over her at all times. We don't want someone to come and do something else to her, especially if word gets to her family in Abnegation about what has happened and they take the opportunity to do something in her weakened state," Four says in his instructor voice.

"Yes, sir!" they say in unison. Somehow I knew that I was going to be okay with them around.

Four and Six leave. Phoenix, Tzofiya, and Bryan huddle together. They talk and decide who was going to stay up and watch over me tonight. It's decided that Bryan will be the one who stays up and watches over me. I'm grateful for these guys. Only Tzofiya knows me really well. But all of them are coming together to protect me. They're making sure that I'm okay and that I make it through initiation just like everyone else. I'm so thankful to God for them. He gave me the right faction, the right group of friends, and the right group of people to stand up for me, to fight for me, and to do what is best for me. Dauntless is not giving up on me and I'm not going to give up on them. I've come too far to just give up and walk away. I'm not going to be a coward. I am Dauntless. I am Divergent. I can do this. Just like Philippians 4:13 says, "I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me." I can do this and I will overcome!

Tzofiya and Phoenix grab a couch, some blankets, and go to sleep.

Bryan comes over to me and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you, you know," he says in a whisper.

"I love you too and I know that you love me," I say back to him.

"When this is all over and initiation is over, I want to marry you and take a long vacation with just the two of us," he says.

"That sounds like a plan. It's perfect. I want to do the same thing."

He smiles really big and gives me a gentle hug, avoiding my shoulder.

"Sleep well, my princess."

"Protect and defend me well, my prince."

"I will, good night."

"Good night."

I close my eyes and fall asleep. I only sleep for a few hours when I awaken from a nightmare. I wake up with a scream and a jolt forward. I'm a sweaty mess.

Bryan runs to my side.

"You okay?" he asks, gently rubbing my back.

I shake my head, trying to catch my breath.

"No," I say shakily, "That nightmare sure felt like it was real."

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare. You're awake now. It's over."

"I know, but what happens in my nightmares is like facing my fears. I hate it."

"Shh, it's okay. I'll fight the nightmares off."

"With what? You can't get inside my head and fight them off."

"With my prayers. I may not be able to get inside your head, but I can sure pray. He can fight the nightmares away from you."

"Thank you, Bryan. I really could use the prayers."

"I know. I'm here for you. I will fight for you, after all, you're my fiancé."

"Yes, I am. Thank you. You mean the world to me. I couldn't picture my life with anyone else."

"I know. Same here. I'm going to need to get you a ring so that everyone knows that you're mine."

"Ha Ha! True, but I think you're the only man that wants me, especially after what I've been through."

"Then that's they're loss. I love you and I believe that you're worth it. You're a blessing to me and you mean the world to me."

"Thank you. I needed to hear that."

"I know and I'll keep saying things like that to you. You need to hear those things. For one, it's the truth, and two, after everything that you've gone through, you need a different perspective on how you view yourself."

Is he right? Do I view myself as garbage and trash since my family and anyone who my family talked to and they changed kept saying things like that to me every time they saw me?

I silently asked the Lord saying, " _Lord, do I see myself in that manner? Do I see myself as trash and not worthy of love? Do I believe what my family has said about me and of me?"_

The Lord said, " _Yes, you do. It hurts me every time I see you go along with those words of negativity and those lies. That's why I gave you and had you hear the song Priceless. I've brought Dauntless to you and the good people of Dauntless so that you can heal and see yourself in the way that I see you. I'm changing your perspective of yourself. I'm bringing you the truth and the way that I see you through the good people in Dauntless that are surrounding you. The group of people that I've placed around you are praying for you. They have been praying for you every time they think of you. They prayed their hardest last night as you were experiencing what you were experiencing last night. I haven't left you and I haven't forsaken you. I brought you here. Though your family is going to do everything that they can to bring you back into bondage, know that I'm going to prevent them every time that they try to come against you. Every time someone comes against you, know that they will fall. I am raising up people that will cover you in their prayers. You are not alone. You will use your testimony to help so many people. As you are in Dauntless, I will bring people onto your path and you will be able to help them through your story. Do not give up. Do not retreat. For if you do back down and give up, the enemy will win. The enemy will come after you and gain ground. So do not back up, do not retreat. Keep going. Keep fighting. When you are feeling like you can't stand, call on me. Ask the people that I've surrounded you with to pray for you. I am giving you the tools that you need to make it through this season of your life. I am giving you the strength that you need to make it through. Do not give up and do not retreat. Be brave, be bold, and be strong, for I am with you."_

As he was speaking to me, I felt a boldness, a strength, and a peace surround me and fill up the room. Somehow, I knew that I was going to make it.

"You think that you'll be able to go back to sleep?" Bryan asks me.

"I'm going to try," I tell him.

"Okay, sleep well, my princess."

"Protect and defend me well, my prince."

I snuggled back under the blankets, closed my eyes, and went to sleep. I slept through the rest of the night.

I awoke the next morning fully rested. I opened my eyes and Bryan stood before me with a smile on his face. He looked tired. He kept his word and stayed up for me. Wow. I truly cherish that. It means a lot to me.

"Good morning," he says tiredly.

"Good morning," I say softly.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better. I feel like I could take on the world."

"Ha ha, I'm glad to hear it. Maybe they'll let you go home."

"I hope so. I want to sleep in my own bed."

"I understand how you feel."

Bryan was about to kiss me when the doctor, Four, and Six came in.

"Oh, good morning," the doctor said, "I hope that I wasn't interrupting anything."

"No," Bryan lied, "You came just in time."

I knew that he was lying. His face was turning a deep red. I started to snicker. He gave me a warning look. I couldn't help it. I broke out into laughter. His face was priceless. The others started to join in on the laughter much to Bryan's dismay. We couldn't help it. He was trying so hard to hide how much he loved me. But it wasn't working. I'm pretty sure that everyone in our group knew that he loved me and that we were planning on marrying.

"How are you feeling," the doctor said, while trying to calm down from laughing so hard.

"Better," I say with a huge smile.

"Does this mean that she can leave the hospital?" Bryan asked while trying to hide his smile.

"Let me check on her shoulder. If it has healed up as I'm thinking that it might be, I can probably send her home. But she'll need a lot of attention to help keep the wound clean. I would advise that she does not do anything towards initiation until it is completely healed. We don't want her back in here. Deal?"

"Deal," the group said.

"Okay, let me check on it."

He carefully removed the bandage.

"Looks like it's healing nice. I'm surprised at how much it has healed since she's come in here," the doctor said.

I knew that it was the prayers of my group and God answering them.

" _Thank you, Lord,"_ I prayed silently.

" _You're welcome,"_ He said.

"Let me clean this and put a new bandage on."

It didn't hurt as much as it did when he cleaned it yesterday. If I didn't know that God had been the one healing me, I wouldn't be able to explain it. I was ecstatic over what God was doing for me. There were times that I doubted it, there were times that I couldn't believe it, and there were times that I could believe it. This was one of those times where I could believe it.

"Well," Daniel, the doctor, said, "I believe that you are well enough to go home. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Okay, I will," I said.

"And we'll make sure of it, right guys?" Bryan asked the group.

"Yes, we will!" the group said in unison.

This was a good day. I finally could go home. I did hope that I wouldn't have to see Kira and her squad. I'd better ask Four or Six.

As I was packing up my stuff, I asked Six, "Will I have to see Kira and her squad?"

"No," she said, "They're in Candor, waiting for their trial. Candor will decide their fate."

"But shouldn't Dauntless decide their fate? They were getting ready to become members of Dauntless," Phoenix said.

"That is true," Four said, "But, Candor has truth serum. If we want to why they did what they did, we need to give them truth serum and only Candor has that."

"But didn't they just do what they did to Adira on their own?" Tzofiya asked.

"We don't believe so," Four said, "We believe that they were given orders from someone. What they did was too carefully planned. Kira would not be able to come up with something like this. I don't believe that she has enough anger to do what she did on her own. Someone had to have a motive and wanted Adira dead."

"But who would want her dead?" Phoenix asked.

My heart dropped. I knew who would. My family. They were furious that I didn't stay in Abnegation. They were furious that they had lost their slave. They had to be the ones that talked to Kira. But how would they have gotten to talk with Kira? There was no way that they could have talked to Candor and gotten them to help with their plan. No, there had to be a logical way of my family finding someone to do their dirty work for them. But how would they have done it? Four and Six were right. We needed them under the truth serum.

"Adira, you okay?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, just was thinking of who would want me dead. The people that I can come up with who would want to do that is my family. But I can't think of how they could have talked to Candor, picked someone, and had them do this. It just doesn't make sense. Four and Six are right. We need them under truth serum and get our answers that way."

"I guess that settles that then," Four said.

This was not making any sense. How did my family do it? Something doesn't add up. I need answers. I don't know how I'm going to get those answers.

"Hey," Bryan said, "Don't worry about it. Candor will figure this out. You don't need to be worrying about this now. You need to focus on recovering right now."

"He's right," Six says, "Worrying about it and trying to figure this out on your own won't do you or anyone else any good. Let us help you. Just focus on getting better so that we can continue with initiation and have Visiting Day."

"Visiting Day?" Tzofiya says.

"It's the day where your families can come and see you if they wanted to. In years past, the policy was faction before blood. Some of the factions do this still, but not Dauntless. We know how are it is to leave your families and never get to see them again," Six explained.

"Although, I can understand if some of you didn't want to see your families again," Four said.

I knew that that was said towards me. I didn't want to see them again. I was hoping that they wouldn't come to see me. I still hadn't healed enough to want to even say hi to any of them. I couldn't tolerate to even look at any of them. I was not going to be looking forward to Visiting Day. I know that Tzofiya would be. But I would not.

Why did I have the feeling that what Four said was also being said for someone else? The only person that I could think of in our group that might even possibly feel that way, was Phoenix. She had said that in a way, she could relate with me. What was her story? What has she gone through that could relate with me? I need to ask her if I ever get the chance.

"Anyway, you need to pack up and get dressed, Adira. We'll step outside and let you do so," Four said.

Tzofiya and Phoenix stayed to help me. I knew that Bryan wanted to, but we weren't married yet. He was going to have to wait for that day to see me without clothes on.

"You may want to do something to cover up those scars. You don't like to be asked about them. So, if you covered them up, no one would know and you won't be asked about them," Tzofiya tells me.

"I know. I have a plan to do something about that," I say.

"What do you have in mind?" Phoenix asks.

"Wait and see. We can probably see about doing it when we get back."

"Okay," Phoenix says.

I get dressed, we pack up the little bit of stuff that I had. After initiation, I needed to buy some clothes, unless God did something different.

"All done," I say.

"Now we can finally go home," Bryan says.

"Yep, back to the dorms," Phoenix says, "Not that it's much fun in there."

"Actually," Four says, "Six and I talked with Chris and Will and we all decided to do something different with all that has happened with you, Adira."

"What do you mean," I ask.

"Well, after talking with Chris and Wiil, we talked with Tzofiya, Bryan, and Phoneix. Since you still have nightmares and we still haven't dealt with your family's threats, we all decided as a group to give you four a house of your own. After initiation, if you guys want to split up, we can deal with that. But for now, you four will stay in a house in the leaders sector. That way if anything else happens to you, they can easily get to any of us leaders. What do you think?" Six says.

"I-I don't know what to say," I say. I'm coming very close to crying. I'm so overwhelmed with all that they are doing for me. They are going way beyond what I would have thought that they would have gone for me.

"Say yes," Bryan says, his eyes are pleading with me.

"Okay then, yes it is," I say.

All of the group starts shouting. They start to give me a group hug. Someone hugs my shoulder.

"Ah, shoulder," I say.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get your shoulder in the hug," Phoenix says.

"It's okay." I'm just overwhelmed with this. God is being really good to me. I'm ready to just cry tears of joy. Even though all of this bad stuff is happening to me, I'm seeing all of the good. Satan is really trying to get me down, but God is turning all of this around. I'm in awe of God's goodness to me.

We leave the hospital with Bryan holding my hand. I lean onto his shoulder. I'm so happy right now.

We get to the house that will be ours until after initiation. It is huge! We're all gasping and going nuts over it, except for Bryan. I had forgotten that he is a Dauntless born. He's used to this kind of thing. He's probably seen the leaders sector before. He just smiles at our reaction. Four and Six lead us into the house.

"You guys are free to do whatever you guys want to do. Unpack, set up, whatever. I have a feeling that some of you guys may just stay here after initiation," Six says.

I give Four and Six a hug.

"Thank you for all that you have done for me. I'm so blessed," I say.

"You're welcome. We're not treating you any different. If there was another initiate that was going through what you're going through, we would be doing the same thing," Six says. Four shares his agreement with her.

I start to cry. It's not tears of sadness. It's tears of happiness and gratefulness. I'm so overwhelmed.

The whole group gathers around me and gives me a hug. I love hugs. This group of people has just supported me and shown me love. I couldn't ask God for a better group of people. I'm so grateful to God for them. I'm so blessed. I know, I keep saying that, but that's the truth. My heart is so full. It's amazing.

"Alright, Adira, Tzofiya, and Phoenix, go to the initiate dormitory and get your things. You shouldn't have any trouble in there. But be safe and keep your guard up. We don't need another incident," Four says.

"Okay," we say.

We head to the initiate dormitory. I'm starting to shake. All of the fears and the memories of that night are flooding into my mind.

Tzofiya notices that I'm slowing down and getting behind them. She comes up to me with Phoenix behind her. She starts rubbing my back.

"Shh," Tzofiya says, "You don't have to go in the dormitory if you don't want to. Phoenix or I can stay out here with you and the other one can get all of our stuff. We don't have much anyway."

"Yeah, let's do that. I'm not ready yet to face those memories," I say.

"Okay, which of us do you want to stay out here with you?" Tzofiya asks me.

"Tzofiya, would you stay out here with me, please?" I ask her.

"Sure. Phoenix, you where all of our stuff is right?"

"Yeah, I'll go get it. Quick in and quick out."

Tzofiya stays with me. She holds me and I just start to bawl. I don't know that I'll ever heal from what Kira and her group have done. I know that there's a possibility that in time I'll be able to forgive them. But I'm not sure. What they did is something that will scar me for life. I was already scarred from what my family did. Now I have what Kira and her group did. I know that God can heal what they've done to me, but this is going to be very hard. I wouldn't want anyone to go through what I've gone through. I don't even want Kira and her squad to go through it. This will just take some time.

Phoenix eventually comes out with nothing in her hands. She looks very pale. I wondered what happened in there. Tzofiya asks her before I can even ask her.

"Hey, what happened? You okay?"

"No, I'm not. When I went to get our stuff, I went to Adira's bed area first. Her bed was a mess. On some of the sheets, there were these words on them, "Get out of here, Stiff. Go back to Abnegation where you came from. There were other nasty words somehow written on her bed. Some of her bed and all of her clothes were burned and placed on her bed. It was just awful. Same with her bathroom supplies. Now, she has nothing. We're going to have to go to the Pit and get her supplies. Same with us. Similar things were written on our beds, but some other words had to do with us supporting Adira. Let's just get out of here and talk for the leaders. I don't understand this. I'm furious with the initiates right now."

I'm shocked. Why would someone do this to us? Why are the initiates out casting us already? What are we going to do? I don't think that we even have enough points to cover everything that we need to survive and live. We need the leaders help. This has gone on far enough. I'm sick to my stomach. I can tell that Tzofiya feels the same way.

"Yeah, let's get out of here. Adira, you don't need this right now. Let's go back to the house. Bryan can see about going to get Four and Six and we can go from there," Tzofiya says, leading me away.

"Okay," I say.

I'm in shock. Who would do this? And why? I don't know that I'll ever get my questions answered. I do know that I need to just get out. Maybe I can tell Four and Six about me wanting to get some tattoos to cover up my scars so that no one can see that they're there. People would only know if they had previous knew about me having the scars.

We get back to the house. Bryan meets us at the door. He sees that we didn't come back with anything. He looks worried and runs to us.

"What happened? Where's your stuff?"

"Let us get into the house. Get the leaders. We'll explain when you're all here," Phoenix says to him.

He nods and runs to get Four and Six. I don't know that he'll get Chris and Will. He might.

I sit down on a couch that I didn't know how it got there. I don't care. I don't even remember if I saw the couch when we first entered the house for the first time. I'm ready to bawl. So much has been happened nonstop since I've come to Dauntless. I've never really had a chance to think things over, to think about what I want to do, nothing. I'm tired. My shoulder is starting to hurt again. I still feel sick to my stomach from Phoenix telling us of how all of our stuff being destroyed. I don't know how I'm going to pay for all of to be replaced. I don't know how this will get fixed.

" _Just trust me,"_ a voice said. I knew that it was the Lord.

" _Okay. I don't know how you're going to fix this. But I'm going to choose to trust you with this situation. You'll fix this somehow. I may not know how you're going to do this, but you will."_ I prayed in my head.

I was thinking about laying down on the couch and going to sleep, when Bryan came in with all four leaders.

"Bryan came and told us that you guys came back from the dormitory empty handed and that you guys wanted a meeting. What's going on?" Six says.

Phoenix tells them everything that happened. Everything from me shaking and my memories from the incident with Kira and her squad, to what she found in the dormitory when she went to get our stuff.

The leaders had looks of anger, sadness, pity, and disgust on their faces.

"Now, we have nothing except for the clothes that we have on," Phoenix said, "I'm furious with our fellow initiates. How could they do this? I don't know how we're going to replace everything. I don't think that we even have the points to cover it."

"No, you don't," Chris says, "But we do. Guess what guys, we're going shopping. You're going to get everything that you want. Everything that you want in your house. Everything that you want to wear and if you guys want something like some tattoos or piercings like full Dauntless members, then we'll take you. Four, Six, and Will, do you guys agree with us taking these guys shopping and replacing what they need or want?"

To my surprise, they agreed.

"Wait, what about you guys? Don't you need stuff too?" I ask them.

"True, but we have jobs. You don't. We can just get more points to buy what we need. We're going to take care of you. Bryan, if you need anything or want anything, we'll get it while we're taking care of the girls," Six says.

"I do want to get something. I want to get some rings for Adira and me. As soon as initiation is over, I'm going to marry her. She has already said yes," Bryan says.

The leaders start giving their congratulations to the both of us. I wish that this was a better and joyful time to get married. But to celebrate becoming Dauntless, I guess that that is a joyful time and that will work. I can't wait to be married. I love Bryan so much, especially after everything that has happened. I can't wait for initiation to be over with. I can just focus on having some fun for a change.

"Well, let's get to shopping!" Chris exclaims.

We head out. First we head to the clothes stores. We get us girls and even Bryan a new wardrobe. We get me a wedding dress. It is beautiful. Then we go to the furniture store to get supplies for the house. They had decorations, beds, couches, chairs, tables, you name it. Then we went to a store that had bathroom supplies in it.

We were passing by the tattoo and piercing place when Four asked us if any of us wanted some tattoos.

"I do," I say, "I want to cover up all of the scars. I don't want anyone to know of the scars. Only the people that know of my past will know that they're there. Except for whoever does the tattoo."

"Very well. Let's go," Four says.

We go in. Apparently, Tzofiya, Bryan, and Phoenix were going to get some as well.

Phoenix chose to get a phoenix bird on her back. The phoenix would be flying out of a cage.

Tzofiya was getting the Abnegation and Dauntless symbols on her back. She was also getting the names of her family, my name, Phoenix's name, Bryan's name, and the leaders of Dauntless. She wanted my name, Phoenix's name, Bryan's name, and the leaders' names because we are her new family.

Bryan was getting the Dauntless symbol on his back. He was also getting the Abnegation symbol on his back, he claimed that it was because that was my old faction, but I wonder if there is more to that. He was getting the names of his family and my name on there. He was also getting the other factions because he wanted to be all of the five factions, not just one. On both of his arms, he's getting Bryan + Adira = Completion. It will be in abbreviation which is B + A = C.

As for what I was getting, I was getting a lot. The only reason that I was getting a lot was because I had a lot of scars from the abuse that I got from my family.

I am getting a brown cross with a red heart in the middle of the cross on both of my shoulders. It was representing my Christian faith. I was getting the Abnegation, Dauntless, and Candor symbols. It was going to be the Abnegation symbol first, a line drawn, then the Dauntless symbol, another line drawn, and then the Candor symbol. All of that was going to be in a triangle shape. This is representing me being Divergent. In the middle of my back, I am getting an eagle having broken chains dropping from its talons. The eagle was going to be flying out of the cage. On the bottom part of my back, I am getting the resurrection part of the story of Jesus Christ. On the left side of the bottom part of my back, it will be the Calvary part of the story, but it will just be a hill with green grass with the three crosses. On the right side of the bottom part of my back, it will be the grave with the stone rolled away with a dove leaving the grave. On my left arm, I'm going to have written on it: Bryan + Adira = completion. This will have an abbreviation which will be: B + A = C, just like Bryan. Around the sentence will be a Western kind of looking rope, with cowboy hats on the left and right sides of the sentence. Don't ask me why. I like Western things and from the shopping for Bryan's room, he seems to like Western stuff as well. On my right arm, I'm going to have written on it: Adira + Tzofiya + Phoenix = best friends. This will have an abbreviation which will be: A + T + P = BF. Around the sentence, will be butterflies in pastel purple, green, and pink with glitter. The butterflies will be in the four corners of the sentence with wavy lines in between each butterfly. The sentences on my arms represent how I am complete with Bryan and my best friends. Well, best human friends. My tattoos represent what has happened to me and my new life. This is who I am. This is who I'll be. I've got God, my best friends, and my new life in Dauntless. I am complete. I am whole. The healing process is beginning. In time, I will be whole.

I decide that since I am the one who will be getting the most tattoos that Phoenix, Tzofiya, and Bryan can go first. The person who is doing our tattoos is Tori. The same Tori who administrated my aptitude test. I never thought that I would see her again. It is nice to see her again. I'm starting to think that I may not have wanted to have the tattoos done quite yet.

"Hi," Tori says.

"Hello," I say.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has. I think the last time we saw each other was when you were administrating my aptitude test."

"Yes, that was the last time we saw each other. I'm glad that you chose Dauntless. Dauntless fits you very well."

"I agree, but yet, I don't agree or at least the other transfer initiates don't seem to think so."

"What do you mean?"

As she does the tattoos, I tell about my life and what happened that made me decide to leave Abnegation and go to Dauntless. l tell her everything that has been happening over the last few days and what happened today when Phoenix went to get our stuff. By the time that I finished the story, she was almost done. She was doing the arms last.

"Well, you have experienced a lot in your life. I can't imagine how you feel. I definitely would not have survived like you did if I had been the one living your life. I would have given up a long time ago."

"I know. Sometimes, I don't even know how I survived and didn't give up. If it hadn't been for God's hand, I know that I wouldn't be here. God has a plan for me. Even though, I can't see it and there are days that I want to give up, I can't. There is just too much that God is doing every time something goes wrong. I can't quit. I can't give up. I'm making some changes in my life. I'm moving forward."

"That is so good to hear. I can't wait to see what else God does in your life. We will have to meet for lunch sometime and swap stories."

"That sounds amazing. Oh, I'd like to invite you to mine and Bryan's wedding. I don't know the date yet. I do know that it is after initiation."

"Thank you for the invite. Bryan also gave me an invite when I was doing his tattoos and I was asking him about the B + A = C. Then he got on the topic of what it meant and how he was going to be marrying you and he invited me to the wedding. I said yes."

"Oh thank you! I don't think that it will be the same if you didn't."

"Ha ha! Thank you for the kind words. It means a lot. Now go have some fun."

"Okay, I will. See you at the wedding."

"Okay, bye!"

Seeing Tori again and catching up with her was a blast. I can't wait to see her again at the wedding.

After we get the tattoos, we go to a jewelry shop that carries wedding rings and engagement rings.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a man with a French accent asks us as soon as we walk in.

"Hi, we're looking to buy an engagement ring for my fiancé and wedding rings for the both of us," Bryan says.

Four and Six are also doing the same. Chris and Will are doing the same.

" _What is this?"_ I think to myself, " _Are they planning for this to be a triple wedding or what?"_

"Very well, we will have three different workers to help you all."

"Thank you," Bryan says.

We wait for about 5 minutes and then three people come out to help us.

Four and Six get a specifically hand made for them. It will have on it: 4 + 6 = 10. I guess that that is their way of saying that they are complete with each other.

Chris and Will get a specifically hand made for them. It will have on it: C + E = CE. I think they said that it has to do with the factions that they originally came from.

Bryan and I get a specifically hand made for them. It will have on it: B + A = C. It is our way of saying that we are one. I can't wait for the day that we are married.

"Alright, your rings will be ready in 2 weeks."

That is the day that initiation is supposed to be over. That is amazing! I will literally be counting the days until the end of initiation. I am so excited.

"Alright, thank you," we all say in unison.

We leave and go to a store that has refrigerators, freezers, washers, and dryers. We get the ones that we want.

Next, we go to a food store so that we have food for the days that we decide that we don't want to go to the cafeteria. That may be the case for me for awhile. I don't want to see anybody after what has happened. If I don't have to see people, I'm not going to. I think that everyone in my group will understand that one.

We go to an electronics store. I want an Ipod touch, a laptop, earbuds, and headphones. I've been without music for a long time. I love music. Songs express how I feel. Abnegation wouldn't allow me to have that stuff. My family would use those things, but they wouldn't let me have them. Now, I can use them and enjoy them. Bryan, Tzofiya, and Phoenix are doing the same.

I hope that we didn't use all of the leaders' points up on them. They didn't say anything to us, so I guess that they're good.

We head back home to take everything off and to set everything up.

Several hours later, we finally got everything set up. We also got all of our Ipods and laptops up and running. It was a long and tiring day, but it was a lot of fun to make up for all of the bad that has been happening to me.

Four, Six, Chris, and Will wish us all a good night. We wish them the same.

We all have separate bedrooms. Tzofiya and Phoenix chose to sleep on the first floor. Bryan and I chose to sleep on the second floor. Bryan and I chose bedrooms side by side in case I wake up from nightmares. He wanted to be close in order to comfort me if I needed it. I was grateful for that.

He helps me to clean my wound and change the bandage. It's healing very nicely. I should be able to get back into training soon. I may have to sit out of training for awhile though, just to give my bullet would time to heal. I'm so grateful that he is willing to help me when I can't do something myself. Just like God does.

We bid each other good night and head to our rooms.

I say a silent prayer thanking God for taking care of me even when I was doubting him. I was so grateful to God for providing for me and He did it through the leaders. I'm so happy. I hope that Satan doesn't work to steal my joy tomorrow. I just want the attacks to be over with.

Tomorrow, we start training again. Even though I may have to sit out, I know that my group of special people will help me after initiation training is over. I'm so grateful that they are doing what they can to help me move forward in my life and in my life in Dauntless.

 **That's the end of Chapter 4! I hope that you like this. It took me several hours to write this. I think that this is my longest chapter. Anyways, please review, favorite, and follow! I'll see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Just stuff happened. I'm having a little bit of writers block. I know some of where I want the story to go, just having trouble getting it started. Anyway, I think I'm able to get this going.**

 **I wanted to know if you guys liked it when I added a song in here. I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to continue with that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't know Divergent. That belongs to Veronica Roth. I don't own any songs that I use in here. I don't own Phoenix. Phoenix belongs to CandorOrDauntlessFanatic. I only own Adira, my OC's, and the idea for this story.**

 **Here's Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

I awoke from another nightmare. I'm sick and tired of the nightmares. I just want to be normal and get a good night's sleep. I guess that with all that I've been through that I can't be normal and just enjoy myself sleeping.

I'm still trying to catch my breath and calm down, when Bryan comes in and turns on a night light or something somewhat bright.

"You okay," he asks me, coming up to my bed and rubbing my back.

I shake my head. I'm still pretty shook up from the nightmare that I don't really want to talk.

"Another nightmare?"

I nod my head. I wonder if he's going to think that I'm a coward for having the nightmares. I don't want to have them. I don't know how to get rid of them.

"It's okay," he says gently and he continues to rub my back.

"Aren't you going to say that I'm a coward for having them and that I need to grow up?" I weakly say to him. I really feel stupid and like a coward. I just want to curl up and cry.

"Now why would I say that? It isn't going to help you. It will only make things worse for you. Anyway, I don't feel that way. Who would even tell you that?"

"My family. They viewed that me having nightmares was just plain wrong. It was never good for me to have a nightmare and wake them up."

"With everything that you've gone through, I'm not surprised that you have nightmares. Will they ever stop? I don't know. I do know that in time as you heal, they won't be as often and that they won't be as intense. It just will take some time. You just need to heal and have a good support group to help you through it. Like how Six and Four stopped initiation to help you to overcome your fears with the knives and the guns. It's okay. There is nothing to be ashamed of. You've got this. You've got us to help you through this and you've got God on your side. Eventually, you'll get through this and you'll see how far you've come. You'll have a mighty testimony to tell everyone that comes across your path. I'm proud to say that I know you and that I have had a chance to help you through this. I'm glad that after initiation that I get to marry you. You are the love of my life. I can't wait to be complete with you."

"I can't wait either. I still can't believe that you want me and love me with all of my damage."

"You know how I can love you and want you?"

"No, how?"

"I can because of the love that God has showed me. Without Him, I'm nothing. Since God showed me a love that no man can compete with, I show everyone that comes across my path with that same love. I know where I would be without Him. It wouldn't be pretty. He saved me from a dark place in my life. I want to show everyone that comes across my path and is hurting that same love and tell them that there is a way."

"Wow, I never thought of it that way, but you're right. I know that if it hadn't been for God coming and saving me, I would be in a dark place myself. I probably wouldn't be here. I probably would be dead right now. Somehow, He got me through this. I'm alive and still here. He gave me the people that I needed to make it through that difficult and hard time of my life. He really has been taking care of me and helping me through this. I know that I have a really easy time to start doubting Him. I think that a large part of it is what I've been through. I need to stop that."

"Hey, we all have times of doubting and not seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. It's okay. That's why we have people to help keep us on track and to help us through the times of doubting and having trouble. I'm here for you. Phoenix and Tzofiya are here for you. Four, Six, Chris, and Will are here for you. Dauntless is here for you. You're safe here. I know that you've had to operate your life through life, but you're not in Abnegation anymore. You've got nothing to fear here."

"I wish that that was true about having nothing to fear. But you heard what happened to Phoenix, Tzofiya, and my beds. There is none of the transfer initiates that are going to be nice to me. They have all sided with Kira and her squad. I'm not welcome here by them. Neither are my best friends. I don't want to seem like a coward, but maybe it's best if I did go back to Abnegation."

"Now stop right there! I know that you're frustrated. I can fully understand that. But something that you've got to understand is that Four and Six didn't change Dauntless for this to happen to transfer initiates. They changed Dauntless so that anyone who transfers here feels at home and welcome. I don't know why Kira and her squad have something against you. I do know this, Four and Six are not going to allow this to continue. They didn't do all of their hard work for it all to be destroyed. They are not going to and they will not allow this to happen. It's time for this to end."

"I guess so. I just don't want them, meaning the other transfer initiates, to think that I'm getting special favor or that I have the leaders under my thumb or that I'm making them do whatever I want them to do or that I'm making all of what happened to me in Abnegation was a lie. I'm sick of this. I just want this to end. God told me that my trials weren't over, but I sure that they would be over by now."

"Hey, you just need to trust God and trust us. I know and can understand you not trusting people and not letting them in. But it's time to let down those walls. It's okay to let people in. You don't have to be afraid. You've got a group of people to help you and surround you with support. It's going to be okay. If people don't like this, don't like you, don't want to welcome you, and don't want to support you, they can get out. You're staying here. You're not the one who will be leaving. I'm going to make sure of that and I can bet that Phoenix and Tzofiya will agree with me 100%. Same with the leaders. You have nothing to be worried about. You are here to stay."

"What if my family comes, tries to take me back, and successes? What then?"

"Then we will go from there. I'm going to do my best to make sure that that doesn't happen. I'm sure that that also goes with Phoenix, Tzoifya, and the leaders. You are one of us now. You're Dauntless. You're Divergent. You are welcome here and you're here to stay. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that you stay here where you belong. You don't belong in Abnegation. I don't care what you're family says. I don't care what the initiate transfers say. I don't even care if the Dauntless born say that you don't belong here. You do belong here. The leaders say it and so do I. Even your friends are saying it. You belong here. You are Dauntless."

With everything that Bryan was saying, it was making sense to me. I still had my doubts and reservations about it. I mean, look at how I was being treated so far. I'm sick and tired of people judging me and condemning me and my friends. I'm ready for people to just be accepting towards me and my friends. I'm just want my family to move on and forgive me. I want my family to wake up and grow up. I want my family to be whole. I want there to be healing and restoration. I want God to have His way. I want all of the trouble to end. I want all of the trials to end. I'm fed up. I want things to just be normal and flow better. Maybe during training things will be better. I hope that the other initiates that are left with me, Phoenix, and Tzofiya will treat me better. Maybe the rest of initiation won't be so bad, but I have my doubts about that. Something tells me that what Kira and her squad started will continue.

"Well, I hate to say this," Bryan says, "But we need to get ready to eat breakfast and go to training."

"Okay, let me get dressed and then we can go," I say.

"Alright, see you in a bit."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

I get dressed in a blank tank top and black shorts. I don't care if people ask about the tattoos. I don't care. People can't see my scars. I made sure of that with all of my tattoos. I'm thinking of possibly getting some more. I think there may be some more places that I need to cover up. But, I'll probably need to wait until after initiation so that I can pay for the tattoos for myself. Yes, the leaders did a lot for Phoenix, Tzofiya, and I, but still, I need to pay this for myself. They did enough.

I head down stairs and I see that Phoenix and Tzofiya had made breakfast. I guess that they knew that I wouldn't want to see anybody for awhile. I know that I can't avoid them forever. I just need some time and some space. What Kira and her squad did and then what happened with our stuff, I'm just so angry. I know that I need to forgive them, it's just going to take some time. I need to heal and then I can most likely forgive them.

"Hey," Phoenix says to me, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay," I say, "I just had another nightmare."

Tzofiya and Phoenix look sad and a bit sad. I know that they wish that none of this had happened to me, but it did. There is nothing that we can do about it. We can't go back into time and change it. This is what it is. Oh well.

"I'm sorry that all of this has happened to you," Tzofiya says to me, "If there was anything that I could do to change it, I would."

"I know that you would, both of you, but there is nothing that we can do. We can't go back in time and change things. This is what I have to live with, but at least I'm still here and I'm still moving forward. Like Bryan told me this morning, God is with me and I have you guys. I'm going to make it through this somehow someway. I don't know when things will change, but I know that they will in time. I just have to keep trusting God and moving forward. I know that you guys are there for me. I'm not alone and God has given me what I need to make it through. I just need to keep that in the front of my mind and quit doubting God. No matter what's going on."

"That's easier said than done," Phoenix says.

"I know that, that's why I've got you guys to help me," I say.

I don't know if Phoenix believes in God. She doesn't say anything when I mention God, but she doesn't say anything about what she believes. I'll have to ask her sometime.

We eat our breakfast in silence. Phoenix and Tzofiya made bacon, eggs, and pancakes. They did a wonderful job. It was a delicious meal.

"You guys did a great job on breakfast. It was the best meal that I've had in a long time," I tell them.

"It was no big deal," Phoenix said.

"Yeah," Tzofiya said, "We knew that you needed your sleep and that you might have had nightmares or something. It's fine for us to make breakfast. You've cooked enough meals for a lifetime. You need a break."

"For how long?" I ask.

"As long as you need," Bryan says. I hadn't even noticed that he had come in the kitchen.

"Oh, okay," I say.

"Tzofiya and Phoenix are right. You've cooked plenty of food for a long time. If you don't want to cook, that's fine. If you want to cook, that's fine. Just take the time that you need. We're not going to make you cook and if you don't then you get punishment. We're not doing any of that. You don't need that."

"Thank you guys. You're the best."

"You're welcome," they all say in unison.

They are all really the best. I know that I have my doubts and reservations, but Bryan is right. I need to let down the walls. But what about what happened when I did? But they're not here. Ugh! So many questions, so many reservations. I'm so sick of having to not just be me! I think that I need to talk to Four, Six, Chris, or Will. I need to talk to someone. Someone that knows my pain and can relate to me. Was it Four or Six who said that they know how I feel because they have experienced it before in their own life? I may want to ask the both of them when I do my separate training today.

We finish our breakfast, rinse off our dishes, and head to the training room. Four and Six are already here. Phoenix, Tzofiya, and I are the first of the transfer initiates to arrive at the training room.

"Good morning," we say to Four and Six.

They look up from whatever they were doing and look at us.

"Good morning," Four says.

"How are you guys?" Six asks us.

"We're doing okay. I had another nightmare this morning, but other than that, I'm doing okay," I say.

"The nightmares are to be expected," Four says. He looks sad and yet, he looks like he understands me and why I feel the way that I do. I think I'm going to have to talk to Four about how I'm feeling later.

"Well, what are we going to be doing today?" Phoenix asks.

"We're going to be working on knives and guns again today," Six says.

"I think that's a good thing. I think that I'm still having trouble," I say, "I think I am having the fears still."

"I think I am the same way, just different fears," Tzofiya says.

"That's okay," Four says, "I know that Six and I appreciate your honesty. At least you're not ashamed. That's a big step."

"I don't feel like I'm ready to pass initiation. I have a lot of fears and I'm not handling this very well," I say. Phoenix and Tzofiya agree with me. What are the fears that they're dealing with? I think I may want to ask them later today.

"That's okay. That is also what the extra training sessions are for. They are to help you guys with your fears and anything else that you want to talk about or deal with. We want to succeed. We know that you belong in Dauntless. And even though you have those fears, you are being honest and you are all trying to overcome them. You're trying to do your best. That is all that we're asking for. If you guys had been here as initiates when Six was an initiate, you probably wouldn't have passed. Things were a lot harder. You wouldn't have lasted. It was very difficult."

Six showed her agreement with Four. How was initiation for her? I can see that Six and Four are telling us the truth. I know that Bryan has told us that Four and Six have changed Dauntless and for the better. Just how much of a difference have they made? I want to ask them, but I know that this is not the time to ask them.

"I think that we're going to have to wake up the other transfer initiates. I think that they think that they can do whatever they want whenever they want. This isn't good. I think that the only good initiate transfers are Phoenix, Tzofiya, and Adira. This batch is just lazy and they aren't treating Phoenix, Tzofiya, and Adira right. I'm sick of this and dealing with them. I think that after today's training that we need to have a meeting with Chris and Will and see what they want to do and see if they agree with us," Four says.

I'm shocked at what Four and Six are saying. Could they end initiation early? What does this mean for us initiates and the Dauntless born? I'm wondering all of this. It's just crazy. I'm a bit concerned. I guess that we'll just have to wait and see. I know that Four and Six are just as angry for what the transfers did to our stuff as we are. This is just crazy. What is happening here? I'm worried.

"I agree," Six says, "This group just is ridiculous. I'm disgusted with this group of transfers, not including you guys. You guys want to help us wake up the other transfers?"

"Sure!" we exclaim. I can't believe that they're acting like we're already Dauntless. I guess that we've shown them that initiation is important to us and that we really want to be here.

We go to the dormitory. A lot of the memories start to flow into my mind. I try to push them out of my mind, but I'm having a hard time. Tears start to form in my eyes.

Phoenix, Tzofiya, and Six notice that I'm having trouble. Six touches Four on the shoulder and points to me.

They come and surround me. They give me a group hug.

"Shh, it's okay. Just cry. Let out the pain and the hurt. You need to let it out so that you can heal," Six tells me gently.

I just start to quietly cry. It turns to a sob and then just a bawl. I cry for everything that has happened to me since I've come to Dauntless. I cry just with everything that has happened to my dear and precious friends.

They gently rub my back to comfort me. I'm thankful for them and them trying to comfort me. I know that they're not going to judge and condemn me.

I finally get control over myself. I dry the tears from my face.

"You okay?" Phoenix asks me.

I nod at her.

"Let's go and wake up the lazy transfers," I say.

Four and Six nod their agreement and they lead us to the dormitory.

All of the other transfers are sleeping and some of them are snoring. How can they not have any respect for the rules that Four and Six have put in place? How can they be so rebellious to the leaders? I'm so confused and angry! They really are bad. Four and Six weren't exaggerating about this at all. I'm sick to my stomach with how the transfers are acting and behaving. I'm so angry.

Four and Six hand out to us buckets of water and some horn blowers. I get a bit excited that we get to be a part of waking the others up. I know that the transfers are going to be angry, but I don't care. If they don't like being woken up rudely, they should have been up and in the training room, just like the rest of us.

We go to different transfers' beds. This is going to be fun.

Four mouths, "3, 2, and 1."

As soon as he finishes mouthing 1, we either blow the horns or pour the water. There is screaming, shouting, cursing, and just about anything that you can think of that could happen with someone being woken up like we just did. I don't know if the rest of my group care about the chaos that's happening, but I know that I don't. I just start laughing. The other members of my little group start to join in on me laughing.

"What in the world made you do that to us?!" a Candor boy named Eric says with water dripping down from his face. Eric is 4'5, white, with black short hair.

Four gets in his instructor mode and says, "If you transfers had just done what you were supposed to by getting up and being in the training room at the time that was told to you, this wouldn't have happened. You lazy transfers have shown that initiation isn't important to you. You all have shown that you don't care. Six and I have had enough of your laziness. Now get up and in the training room in 2 minutes or you all are Factionless."

The other transfers give Phoenix, Tzofiya, and I the death glare. Some bump into us. Some mouth, "Traitors!" Some do both and actually whisper, "Traitors," at us. I can tell that we don't care. We lost caring for this group a long time ago. Probably after what they did to us after Kira and her squad tried to throw me over the Chasm.

We just leave after about half of the other transfers do this to us.

We go with Four and Six to the training room. We start to laugh and laugh.

"That was a lot of fun," Phoenix says, "Let's do that again sometime!"

Tzofiya and I agree with her. That was a blast.

"I'm sure that we can come up with something. Maybe with the next batch of initiates," Four says.

The 2 minutes have passed and no one of the transfers have shown up. I can tell that Four and Six are very upset and frustrated with the transfers. This isn't what initiation is supposed to be like. I think that Kira and her squad have influenced the transfers. I think that however my family got to Kira started all of this. I need to ask Four or Six when the trial is supposed to take place, although that trial should be far from my mind. I can't help think about it though.

"Well, I see that they still don't care," Four says angrily.

We all agree with him.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to lock the doors so that they can't get in. I'm also going to have the cafeteria not let them in to eat. I also need to have the guards shut down Dauntless so that they can't leave. They need a lesson. Then, we will start training. I think that this has sealed their fate of becoming Factionless," Four says.

"I agree," Six says.

We show our agreement. This has gotten way out of hand. I can't believe what this group of transfers has turned into. I'm sick of this, angry, and furious. I just can't believe this. I'm disgusted right now. I can tell that Phoenix and Tzofiya feel the same way.

Four proceeds to do what he said that he was going to do. After he finishes, we get started. We work on guns first. I had a little bit of trouble on the guns, but I was able to push past it on my own. I can tell that Four and Six are happy with me and my victory. I'm proud of myself. I know that God is proud of me and my group is as well.

We all got several bullseyes. There was only a couple of bullets that didn't make it into the center. I felt really good.

Then we worked on knives. Again, I had trouble, but I managed to get myself out of it and I was able to throw the knives. I got a good portion of my knives into the center. Only 2 or 3 didn't make it into the center.

Phoenix and Tzofiya got the same with their knives.

I can tell that Four and Six are very proud of us. They keep smiling and beaming at us. We have a lot fun. It was just a blast. I wish that Bryan wasn't a Dauntless born so that he could have joined us in the fun. I have a feeling that the Dauntless born just might join us tomorrow if what Four and Six want to do is agreed on by Chris and Will.

We finish the training and it's time for us to go to lunch. When Four opens the door, the transfers are at the door. They were furious with us. If I had been them, I might have agreed with them. But they knew the rules. They didn't obey the rules that were put in place. That is their fault. I don't care about them at all.

"How could you do this to us?!" Eric asks again.

"What do you mean?" Six asks him.

"I mean, how could you do what you're doing to us and favor them?! They are just scum. They don't deserve to be here. Adira is just a slave and should be back in Abnegation being that slave. Her fellow Abnegation belongs there too. I don't know about Phoenix, but she doesn't belong here. How can they be siding with a slave?! I mean, come on! They are the ones who should be out of here!" he said. The other transfers voiced their agreement with him. How could they believe such a thing? I knew without a doubt that my family had done this. I don't know they did this, but they did. I'm so angry that I could pop and explode at them. I can't take this anymore.

"How dare you say that!" I yelled at them. "You don't know anything! You think you know everything. I can't believe you! You hear something. You don't care to come to us. You just run with the rumor. You don't like us, so you just go along with what proves your point! You make me sick! You are the ones that don't belong here in Dauntless. You are the ones that are acting like the cowards! I could understand if you came to me and asked if the rumors were true, but this?! You not only destroy me and my reputation, but you do it to my best friends! You don't know anything that we've been through. You're just judging and condemning us! I'm sick. I just can't believe you! I think that's all I have to say to you people."

Four and Six say their own piece to them. I don't remember what they say to them. I'm just so angry with what they've done. I'm mad at my family. I'm furious with how my new life is just being destroyed in front of my eyes.

Phoenix and Tzofiya have their own piece to say to them as well. Again, I don't remember what they say. I tuned them out, I think.

My world is being turned upside down and I have a feeling that this isn't the end of it. I have a feeling that on Visiting Day that there is going to be more of this. I just want this to be over. But I have a feeling that this isn't over. I have a feeling that there is going to be a showdown between me and my family. I don't want it to happen, but I have a feeling like it is going to come down to that.

Four and Six send the transfers to the dormitory until they have talked with Chris and Will and decide their fate. What they have done is unacceptable and is very much not Dauntless. They leave with different expressions on their faces. Some are sad, some are crying, some are angry, some send us the death glares, and some just have blank facial expressions.

I'm shocked at how I stood up for myself and my friends. I never would have done that in Abnegation. I would have been punished severely for doing so. I'm glad that I'm not there in Abnegation anymore.

After the transfers leave, Four and Six come and surround us.

"You okay?" Six asks us.

"I think so," I say, "I'm just shocked that I stood up for myself and my friends. I'm in shock of their behavior."

Phoenix and Tzofiya voice their agreement with me. They also tell me of how proud they are for me defending them and myself. Four and Six voice their agreement with Phoenix and Tzofiya. I wonder if Bryan will be proud of me.

Four and Six dismiss us for lunch. They go with us to the cafeteria so that one, they can eat, but two, so that we will be let in.

We get in line to get our food. It sure is quiet and empty without the transfers. I still can't believe what has happened. I can't wait to talk with Bryan about what has happened.

We head to an empty table. We eat in silence. Bryan comes and joins us.

"Where are all of the transfers?" he asks us.

Phoenix tells him all of the events that have taken place today. He's at first shocked, then he's furious.

"I'm proud of you, Adira. I'm so glad that you stood up for yourself and your friends. That was very Dauntless of you," he says to me.

"Thank you, Bryan. I'm still shocked at how I responded and of the transfers' behavior. At this point, I just want all of the transfers, except for Phoenix and Tzofiya, out of here. I want initiation to be over with. I don't want Visiting Day to come. I don't want to see my family. I just want to marry you, Bryan and live my live in Dauntless. I want my family to forget about me and forget that I ever was their child and that I ever lived with them. I'm done with my family."

They all come around me and give me a group hug. They always know how to make me feel better. I wonder what the leaders are going to do with the transfers. I wonder what this means for initiation. Oh well, maybe I'll find out tomorrow or maybe later today. I don't know.

Four and Six come up to us when we're about halfway through our lunch.

"We're not going to have our separate training today. Six and I are going to be meeting with Chris and Will. We will decide where to go with everything that is happening. You guys can just train in the training room if you want. I do suggest that you get as much rest as you can. 1, tomorrow, we will probably be combining the transfers and the Dauntless born. We will continue initiation from there. 2, tomorrow, we might do Visiting Day. We'll see what Chris and Will say."

"Visiting Day?" I ask, my voice trembling.

"Yes, although, if you guys don't want to, we can ask Chris and Will to not have Visiting Day this year," Six says.

"I know that Tzofiya may want to visit her family, but I want nothing to do with it," I say.

Phoenix agrees with me, "I don't want to do Visiting Day, either. I have no reason to see my family," she says.

Bryan didn't care, since he's Dauntless born.

"I do want to see my family, but with everything that is going on, I don't know," Tzofiya says.

"Well, we'll talk with Chris and Will and see what they say. They may say that it will happen. That is the only time that they get to see their families," Four says.

I honestly hope that Chris and Will say no, but with Four saying that that's the only time that they see their families, I don't see that happening. I may just be with Bryan and Phoenix. I don't want Visiting Day to happen. I have a feeling that my family will show up. I have to keep my guard up.

We finish lunch and we go to the training room to get some more training in. I also just want to get my anger and frustration out. I punch on the punching bag until my hands are bleeding.

We train until dinner time. We had had a good training time together. We helped each other and changed anything that someone said that we were doing wrong.

We ate dinner in silence and at a table just for the four of us. We didn't see the leaders at all during the dinner time. I guess that they were still discussing what to do about what the transfers have done.

We go to bed early that night. We wanted our sleep and with the possibility of Visiting Day happening, we wanted to have plenty of strength for it. It wasn't going to be pleasant for me. I wonder if it wasn't going to be pleasant for Phoenix either, since she said that she didn't want to see her family and that she didn't want Visiting Day to happen. I still want to ask her what has happened to her, but I still have this feeling that it isn't the right time yet to do it. I hope that God will open the door for me to ask her about it soon. Oh well. God's perfect timing.

We all go to our separate rooms. I know that I have a lot to think about and pray about. I have a lot on my mind with possibly seeing my family again tomorrow. I'm dreading it. I know that God will help me through it, I just need to trust Him, but just like Phoenix said earlier, "That's easier said than done."

As I'm going to sleep, a song that I heard some time ago starts to run through my head. The song is Overcomer by Mandisa.

 _Staring at a stop sign  
Watching people drive by  
T mac on the radio  
Got so much on your mind  
Nothing's really going right  
Looking for a ray of hope_

 _Whatever it is you may be going through  
I know he's not gonna let it get the best of you_

 _You're an overcomer  
Stay in the fight 'til the final round  
You're not going under  
'Cause God is holding you right now  
You might be down for a moment  
Feeling like it's hopeless  
That's when he reminds you  
That you're an overcomer  
You're an overcomer_

 _Everybody's been down  
Hit the bottom, hit the ground  
Ooh, You're not alone  
Just take a breath, don't forget  
Hang on to his promises  
He wants you to know_

 _You're an overcomer  
Stay in the fight 'til the final round  
You're not going under  
'Cause God is holding you right now  
You might be down for a moment  
Feeling like it's hopeless  
That's when he reminds you  
That you're an overcomer  
You're an overcomer_

 _The same man, the great I am  
The one who overcame death  
Is living inside of you  
So just hold tight, fix your eyes  
On the one who holds your life  
There's nothing he can't do  
He's telling you_

 _You're an overcomer  
Stay in the fight 'til the final round  
You're not going under  
'Cause God is holding you right now  
You might be down for a moment  
Feeling like it's hopeless  
That's when he reminds you  
That you're an overcomer  
You're an overcomer_

 _You're an overcomer  
You're an overcomer_

 _See don't quit, don't give in  
You're an overcomer_

 _Don't quit, don't give in  
You're an overcomer_

 _Don't quit, don't give in  
You're an overcomer_

 _You're an overcomer_

As I hear the song play in my head, I just feel a peace. Somehow, I'm going to make it. I know I keep saying that and then I start to doubt again, but this is how I'm feeling right now.

I just hope that I can make it through Visiting Day. We'll see what happens tomorrow.

I feel asleep dreaming about what tomorrow will bring.

 **Well guys, that's Chapter 5 for you. I kind of feel that it's a little short, I don't know. Let me know if you guys thought that it was a bit short. I hope that you guys enjoyed this. Please review, favorite, and follow. I'll see you guys again next time! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! I hope that you all are doing great. I'm doing okay myself. I've just had a lot going on with myself. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry guys.**

 **Anyhow, I'm here with Chapter 6. I hope that you enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. That belongs to Veronica Roth. I don't own any songs that I put in here. I don't own Phoenix. She belongs to CandorOrDauntlessFanatic. I only own my OC's and the idea for this story.**

 **Enjoy guys!**

Chapter 6

I awake with no nightmares, surprisingly. I'm usually having nightmares every night. When I don't have them, it's weird. Sometimes, I feel like I'm doing something wrong if I don't have them. It's very, very rare that I don't have them.

I get dressed in a black sweatshirt and black leggings to cover up my tattoos and any scars that aren't covered by tattoos. Today is an off day from training since we have Visiting Day today. Four and Six came over last night to let us know that Visiting Day was happening today. I'm not excited for it. Neither is Phoenix. Tzofiya is excited since she hasn't seen her family since we transferred. I know that she misses them. I'm still surprised sometimes that she transferred with me. She didn't have to leave with me. She could have stayed, but I know that she didn't fit in Abnegation, just like me.

I go downstairs to eat breakfast. I don't want to go out of our house until the last minute. I don't want to see anybody and I don't want to do Visiting Day. I wish that Visiting Day wasn't happening. I know that some people love it and want to see their families, but I'm not one of them. I don't want to see my family. They have done too much damage to me physically, mentally, and emotionally. I want no part of my family. I just want to get Visiting Day over with. I hope that my family doesn't show up, but I have my doubts about that with their threats. I'm dreading today. I know that I have my new Dauntless family, but they will visiting with their own families. I guess that I could just hang out with Phoenix today since we both don't want to see our families.

Bryan made breakfast this morning. He had made waffles, eggs, and bacon. Those things are some of my favorite things to eat for breakfast. I'm glad that both of us can cook. That will make cooking a lot more fun for us when we marry after initiation.

"Good morning," I say to him.

He looks up from what he's doing and says, "Good morning."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty well. I can't wait for you to meet my family today. It'll be so much fun."

"Oh, that's right. I was thinking so much about my family possibly coming and their threats that I forgot about meeting your family today. I'm sorry about that."

"No, it's okay. You have a lot on your mind right now. It's fine. I'll just have to keep you with me so that they can't find you and then you can meet my family."

"I don't know how well that will work. Tzofiya wants me to be with her to say hi to her family. I have missed her family. They were always kind to me for the very few times that I was over there. I'd like to see them again. I guess that seeing her family again and meeting your family are the only things that I'm looking forward to today. Ugh, I just want today to be done and over with."

"I can understand that. I'll try to stay with you as much as I can."

"No, enjoy your family. You haven't seen them since the choosing ceremony. I'll be fine. I hope."

"Well, let's eat breakfast and then head to the Pit to get Visiting Day started."

"Okay."

We get our food. As we sit at the table, Phoenix and Tzofiya come out to join us. Phoenix doesn't look good. I wonder what she's worrying about. I know that she said that she didn't want to see her family again, but what was so bad that she wanted to leave Amity? I guess that I just might find out today if whoever that she doesn't want to see shows up. Tzofiya looks excited. I can understand her feelings. I wish that I could feel the same. I just want this day to end.

"Good morning," I say to them.

"Good morning," they reply, though Phoenix didn't sound very happy. She sounded a bit on the grumpy side. I bet that 1, she didn't sleep well and 2, she may have had some nightmares. I hope that she is okay.

Phoenix and Tzofiya grab some plates, some food, and a drink. Then they join us at the table.

We eat in silence.

As I'm eating, I'm singing a song in my head. It's Shoulders by For King & Country.

 _When confusion's my companion_

 _And despair holds me for ransom_

 _I will feel no fear_

 _I know that You are near_

 _When I'm caught deep in the valley_

 _With chaos for my company_

 _I'll find my comfort here_

' _Cause I know that you are near_

 _My help comes from You_

 _You're right here, pulling me through_

 _You carry my weakness, my sickness, my brokenness, all on Your shoulders, Your shoulders_

 _My help comes from You_

 _You are my rest, my rescue_

 _I don't have to see to believe that You're lifting me up on Your shoulders, Your shoulders_

 _You mend what once was shattered_

 _And You turn my tears to laughter_

 _Your forgiveness is my fortress_

 _Oh Your mercy is relentless_

 _My help is from You_

 _Don't have to see it to believe it_

 _My help is from you_

 _Don't have to see it, 'cause I know, 'cause I know it's true_

 _My help is from you_

 _Don't have to see it to believe it_

 _My help is from you_

 _Don't have to see it, 'casue I know, 'cause I know it's true_

"What song are you humming?" Phoenix asks me, with a hint of curiosity.

"It's called Shoulders by For King & Country. I love that song. It helps me in my times of trouble and my times of darkness. It gives me peace and it helps me to give God my problems and to trust God to help me. The last time that I had it running through my head was the night before the choosing ceremony."

"Wow, can you sing it for us?" she asks.

"I guess that I could," I say.

I sing the song. Phoenix starts to cry. Even Tzofiya and Bryan start to tear up. Shoulders means a lot to me. That song has helped me through a lot.

"Wow that is a beautiful and touching song. I feel like I can make it through today. I'm not looking forward to it. I'm dreading it," she says.

"Do you mind telling us what it is that is making you dread today? You don't have to, but it would help us to understand you and where you come from," Bryan says to her.

"No, it's fine. I feel like I can trust you and let down my walls," she says.

" _She's just like me,"_ I think to myself.

She tells us about her life in Amity and how she left her abusive boyfriends when she chose Dauntless. She really is like me. Not with having abusive boyfriends, but I did come from an abusive family and every one of them did it. I can relate to her and what she has experienced. No wonder she defended me when the doctor wanted to ask me questions after I was attacked and shot. Ugh, I do not want a repeat of that one.

Bryan was the only one who looked like he was going to be sick.

"No man should treat a woman like that! If any of those so called boyfriends of yours show up today, I'm going to-" he starts to say.

"I doubt that they will show up, at least, I hope so," Phoenix says.

"Anyway," Tzofiya says, "We need to hurry up and eat. Families will start to arrive soon."

We all hurry and finish our breakfast and head to the Pit.

Phoenix and I are dreading this. We are nervous and we are having to trust God and support each other. This isn't a very good situation right now for either of us. It's a bad situation all around.

We enter the Pit. We see some families and initiates have already arrived. I don't see my family there. They may show up later. I have to keep my guard up. I don't want to be surprised if they show up. Phoenix doesn't seem to see her family nor her exes because she finds a wall and slowly slides to the floor. I do the same next to her.

"What is the good of Visiting Day if you have no one to visit you or you have family that you don't want to see?" Phoenix asks me angrily.

"I don't know. It's good if you have family, but if you don't, I don't know. I'm happy that my family hasn't shown up yet. But I bet that they will show themselves later on or when I least expect it. We need to keep our guard up. We need to prepare like they will show up."

"I guess. I just want this day to be over with."

"You and me both."

We sit there silently, both of us just in our own thoughts. We both have feelings of dread and a bit of fear. We both are in the same boat. We don't want to be here. We want to disappear at the moment.

Bryan comes by sometime later and says to us, "My family is here. Come on! I want you both to meet them!"

"Sure, I guess," Phoenix says and shrugs.

"It's better than doing nothing," I say.

We follow Bryan to where his family is. I see a man and woman in the typical Dauntless outfits. They also have some tattoos and a few piercings. I see a young woman who is probably about 12-15 years old next to them. I guess that the young woman is Bryan's younger sister. I'm getting a bit excited to meet Bryan's family. I'm not sure how Phoenix feels about it. I look back at her. She seems a little timid, but she's still coming with us. I guess that that is a good thing. She could have decided to not come with us.

Bryan turns back to us and introduces to his family one by one. His mom's name is Elizabeth. His dad's name is David. His sister's name is Esther. I like his sister's name. If I ever have a little, I just might call her that. It is a pretty name.

He introduces us to his family and is sure to let his family know that I'm his fiancé. They give their excitement and their congratulations. They ask when the wedding will be. He tells them that it will be after initiation. They seem to be a little shocked at it being after initiation, but they don't give too much of a fuss about it. I'm surprised that they didn't give that much of a fuss about it. I guess that this is something common in Dauntless. I'll have to ask Bryan about it later.

His family leaves shortly after saying that they had some other things to do. They just wanted to see Brayan and see how he was doing. They congratulate me and let me know that they are happy that I will be joining their family. I'm so happy to be accepted and wanted by Bryan's family. It means the world to me since my family rejected me and didn't want me to be a part of the family after what happened with Emily.

They show that they are happy to meet Phoenix and can't wait to see her become a member of Dauntless. She seems to light up and smile at that. I think that she needed to hear that with everything that she's been through.

My old family, I'm wondering if they will show up.

" _It's just a matter of time and you know it,"_ I remind myself. I have to be on guard.

We head back to the wall where Phoenix and I were sitting at earlier. I see that Four and Six are leaning against the wall to the left of it.

"You guys okay?" Four asks us.

"Yeah, for now at least," I say. "Phoenix and I haven't seen our families yet."

"I think you should turn around," Six says warningly. What could be wrong? I turn around and I immediately wish that I hadn't. I see my family. I see a group of boys that are dressed in Amity clothes next to them. Could those be Phoenix's exes? I start to believe it when I see her pale next to me.

" _Oh boy,"_ I think to myself, _"This is what I was afraid of."_

"You don't have to see them," Bryan says to me with a hand on my shoulder.

"I wish that that was as easy as that. If I don't-"

"Now quit that! You are not Abnegation anymore. They don't have control over you anymore. If you feel that you have to talk to them, then they still have control over you. It's your decision, but I will go and support you if you decided to go and talk with them. I will not leave you without back up," Bryan says.

"Same here," Phoenix says.

"Same here," Tzofiya says.

"How about this? Bryan and I go with Adiira. Then Tzofiya and Six go with Phoenix," Four says.

"I like that," I say. We all agree with Four's plan.

I decided that I was going to talk with my old family. A part of me didn't want to, but I felt like I needed to talk to them. I needed to let them know that even through all that I have been through that I'm stronger now. I am an overcomer. I am stronger now.

As I head to my family with Four on my left and Bryan on my right, a song runs in my head. The song is called Stronger by Mandisa.

 _Hey, heard you were up all night  
Thinking about how your world ain't right  
And you wonder if things will ever get better _

_And you're asking why is it always raining on you  
When all you want is just a little good news  
Instead of standing there stuck out in the weather_

 _Oh, don't hang your head  
It's gonna end  
God's right there  
Even if it's hard to see Him  
I promise you that He still cares_

 _When the waves are taking you under  
Hold on just a little bit longer  
He knows that this is gonna make you stronger, stronger  
The pain ain't gonna last forever  
And things can only get better  
Believe me  
This is gonna make you stronger  
Gonna make you stronger, stronger, stronger  
Believe me, this is gonna make you ..._

 _Try and do the best you can  
Hold on and let Him hold your hand  
And go on and fall into the arms of Jesus  
Oh, lift your head it's gonna end  
God's right there  
Even when you just can't feel Him  
I promise you that He still cares_

 _'Cause if He started this work in your life  
He will be faithful to complete it  
If only you believe it  
He knows how much it hurts  
And I'm sure that He's gonna help you get through this_

 _When the waves are taking you under  
Hold on just a little bit longer  
He knows that this is gonna make you stronger, stronger  
The pain ain't gonna last forever  
In time it's gonna get better  
Believe me  
This is gonna make you stronger _

_I am stronger now through what my family did and what I've experienced here in Dauntless. I am an overcomer._

 _Overcomer, that makes another song run through my head, it's called Overcomer by Mandisa._

 _Staring at a stop sign  
Watching people drive by  
T Mac on the radio  
Got so much on your mind  
Nothing's really going right  
Looking for a ray of hope_

 _Whatever it is you may be going through  
I know He's not gonna let it get the best of you  
_

_You're an overcomer  
Stay in the fight 'til the final round  
You're not going under  
'Cause God is holding you right now  
You might be down for a moment  
Feeling like it's hopeless  
That's when He reminds You  
That you're an overcomer  
You're an overcomer_

 _Everybody's been down  
Hit the bottom, hit the ground  
Oh, you're not alone  
Just take a breath, don't forget  
Hang on to His promises  
He wants You to know_

 _The same Man, the Great I am  
The one who overcame death  
Is living inside of You  
So just hold tight, fix your eyes  
On the one who holds your life  
There's nothing He can't do  
He's telling You  
_

I've been through a lot. I've experienced a lot. I've got friends and I've got a new family. I view Four and Six as my parents. I view Phoenix and Tzofiya as my sisters. Bryan, well, he's going to be my husband, so I view him as my husband. And I've got God on my side as well. I don't think that I can go wrong at this point. Bryan's right. I'm not in Abnegation anymore. I don't have to follow my family anymore. I'm done with them. I'm moving on.

As I get closer to my family, I can see some of them glaring at me. I'm seeing the same is happening to Phoenix.

I'm starting to wonder if I made the right choice to talk with them.

" _No, you have to show them that you have gotten stronger. You're not the same person that you were before you left. You're different and you've got backup. It's okay,"_ I tell myself.

I feel a bit better after I tell myself that. But will that be enough? I'm about to find out.

I'm standing in front of my family. I see them all, my parents and my siblings. It's been several days since I've seen them. I don't know what to say. I don't know how to feel.

I feel Bryan gently rubbing my back. Four puts a hand on my shoulder. I can do this. I make the first step.

"Hello," I say.

"What are the guards for?" Emily asks, not really interested in me.

I feel myself starting to tense up. I feel Bryan and Four trying to comfort me and help me to calm down without letting my family know that they are.

I take a deep breath and let it out, slowly.

"They're not guards. The man on my left is Four. He is my instructor. The young man on my right is Bryan. He is a fellow initiate. They are just here to support me. Nothing more," I say. I don't want to tell them what has happened and I don't want them to know that Bryan is my fiancé. I can't let them know. I can't.

Bryan must know or sense that I don't want to tell them anything about us because he doesn't say anything about us. I'm grateful for that.

My father comes closer to me. He's drunk. I can smell it on his breath. It may be a bit faded, but I can still smell it.

"Well, well, well. The slave has been making a life for herself," he says.

"She's not a slave!" Bryan growls at him. I can tell that Bryan wants to say more to the man that I once called my father.

"I beg to differ," my mom says, "She lost the title of daughter a long time ago. I knew we shouldn't have let her choose. We should have just kept her and made sure that she stayed. But no! She had to leave. Then we had to take matters in our own hands."

What is she saying? Is my hunch right that my family is behind the attacks on me by Kira? I have to be sure.

"What do you mean, take matters into your own hands?" Four asks her before I can.

"I mean, we sent someone to take care of her for us," my mother sneered.

I pale. My suspicions were right. They were behind all of this.

"And that's not all," my older brother says.

"Yeah," my older sister says.

"We sent people to make your life here miserable. We sent people to make you fail here! Ha!" Judd says.

"And we sent people to make your friends lives miserable too!" Emily yells at us.

I can't believe this! My family hates me this much that they've done this. I'm shocked. I knew they hated me, but this?! I'm ready to cry and run. I can't take this anymore.

Just as I'm about to run, some people from my right come up to my family. It's Phoenix, Six, and Tzofiya.

"What did you just say?" Six asks my family, full of anger.

"You sent people to hurt us?!" Phoenix asks.

"I can't believe you. After all of this time, you still can't forgive her for an accident that just so happened to be your favorite daughter! I'm sick of this. I can't believe that I used to look up to you guys and your family," Tzofiya says.

My new family has stood up for me when I could not. I know that I should say something, but I don't know what. Suddenly, I know what to say.

"I want you to get out of here and never come back here. You disowned me and you even did it in front of my new family. I'm not your daughter anymore. You've said it yourselves. I'm done with you. I wasn't going to say anything, but I am now. I've not a slave. I am my own person. You could have forgiven me and then maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't have left. I don't know for sure. But, I've been used by you all for too long. I'm done with that life. I was done when I left and I transferred to Dauntless. I'm sick of you poor excuse of a family. I have a new family here in Dauntless. Now, leave! I'm done with you all," I say to them.

"This isn't over," my mom says, "We will get you back one way or another and that is the end of this."

"No it's over for you," Four says, "You gave us enough to put you all behind bars. Guards, take them away."

Dauntless guards came and took my family away. Emily was kicking and screaming. My family was shouting curses at me and my new family. They were using cure words and swearing. I couldn't believe that stuff that was coming out of their mouths.

"And take these Amity men away as well," Six says, "They've hurt Phoenix as well. It's time that we protected our own."

The men that have hurt Phoenix are gone. My family that has hurt me are gone. It's over. I'm safe and Phoenix is safe.

The leaders of Dauntless have also had the other transfer initiates taken away as well.

I'm so relieved that this is over that I start to shake and I faint.

I hear Bryan and my new family calling my name before I'm out.

" _Thank you, Lord,"_ I say in my head before I'm out.

 **Well guys, I think that that is a good ending spot for this Chapter. I hope that you liked this. Did you like what I did with Adira's family and Phoenix's exes? I had several different ideas running through my head for this chapter and what to do for Visiting Day.**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**

 **See you guys next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I hope that you are doing well. I'm doing pretty well.**

 **I'm excited for this chapter. I hope that you all enjoy this as much as I am for writing this and getting it for you guys to read.**

 **I wanted to respond to a guest review that I got a couple days ago.**

 **To the guest: I loved your review. I also loved your feedback for the past chapters. I didn't notice the mistakes that you pointed out to me. I'm glad that you love my story. It made my day when you said that you had read all of the chapters at least four times each. Thank you! Your review had made my day and made me excited to write some more. You are a blessing to me. Love you!**

 **I also want to give a shout out to CandorOrDauntlessFanatic.**

 **CandorOrDauntlessFanatic: Thank you for all of your support and your help as well. You also make me excited to write more. Thank you. You are a blessing to me. Love you!**

 **I also want to give a shout out to all of you who have followed and favorited me or this story. You guys make me happy whenever I see that someone new has followed, favorited, or even given a review. Thank you to all of you guys!**

 **I think that's all that I want to say to you all. Have a great day/great week!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth. I don't own Phoenix Shae. She belongs to CandorOrDauntlessFanatic. I only own my OC's and the idea for this story.**

 **Here's Chapter 7! Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

I awoke to the sound of the heart monitor, again.

" _Why am I in the hospital again? I was fine. I felt fine. What happened?"_ I think to myself.

I see Bryan, Tzofiya, and Phoenix all sitting somewhere in the room that I'm in. I don't see any of the leaders in the room. I guess that they had things to do or something.

I'm trying to get comfortable when Bryan wakes up.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi," I say, hoarsely, "What happened? I remember Visiting Day and standing up to my family. Four had my family arrested and Six had Phoenix's exes arrested as well. That's all I remember."

"Well, after all of that, you fainted. We took you to the hospital. We had scans done on you to figure why you fainted. We found out that there was several chips in you that were set for the day that you stood up for yourself if that day ever came up. Those chips would release a poison in you that would make you very sick, it will even kill you, if you don't get the antidote. The only people that we know of that would have it would be the people that put the chips in you, which means your family. The leaders are working on trying to get your family to give you the antidote. That's why they aren't here right now."

"Wow, this just proves the hatred that my family has towards me since that accident with my younger sister. It just really hurts. My family can't just let this go and forgive me. They're just holding on to it. They're not doing what God has us do at. God tells us to forgive others and to love our enemies. Why can't my family do that? Why do they have to hold on to this and take their anger and frustration out on me? It was just an accident! I didn't mean for Emily to get hurt! She was at the wrong place at the wrong time. It was an accident."

I start to cry on Bryan's shoulder. I thought that I had forgiven my family for how they're treating and had been treating me. I guess that either 1) I didn't forgive them like I thought I did or 2) the wound from everything that they have done, it's just taking a lot longer time to heal. I guess that the saying that things heal in time is true. It will just take some time, I guess.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," he tells me, gently rubbing my back. I love the way that he comforts me. He really is my other half. Bryan is the man that God has for me. I know that I keep saying that I can't wait to marry him, but it's true. I really, truly cannot wait for us to be one! It will be an amazing experience. Since my father probably won't be walking me down the aisle, I might see if Four might be willing to walk me down. I think that that would be a great idea. I'll have to ask him when I see him.

"I just want this whole thing to be over. I want to finish initiation, marry you, pick my job in Dauntless, and maybe have a few kids. I'm done. I know that God has a reason for this. I just want the trial and the testing to be over. I'll be so happy when this is all over."

"I understand. I just hope that your family will give the information to the leaders that they need **(I know that there is a word that sums up what I just said in lengthy words. I just can't seem to spell it. If any of you know what that word is, please pm me it. Thanks)** _ **.**_ I want this to be over too. I want things to just be normal for us."

"Same here."

We sit in silence, just sitting/laying on the bed together, snuggling as best as two people in a hospital bed can together.

Phoenix and Tzofiya soon wake up.

"Good morning," Phoenix says.

"Good morning," I say to her.

"How are you feeling?" Tzofiya asks.

"Okay, I guess, considering everything that is going on right now. Bryan and I both hope that my family will give the antidote to the leaders. Although, I get the feeling that they won't. They just seem too angry to just tell the leaders."

"I agree," Phoenix says.

Tzofiya and Bryan seem to think about this for a minute and look like they have come to the conclusion as well, because they nod their heads at what Phoenix said.

We sit in silence thinking about this or whatever is happening in my friends' heads. I don't know what they are thinking. I'm not a mind reader.

The doctor comes in sometime later. I'm told that until they get the antidote that I have to stay here! I hate it. I want to finish initiation. I want to go back to things being normal! Ugh, I hate my life at this moment. Yeah, yeah, I know. Trust God. But, when you're in the middle of a test or a trial, at that moment, trusting Him is something that is very, very hard to do. It's one of the furthest things from your mind right then and there. This is one of those for me right now. I'm on verge of tears. I just want to go home.

The doctor also tells me that I gave them quite a few scars. Apparently, I had come very close to dying several times. So, until they have the antidote, they want to make sure that I'm okay and that I stay stable. I hate my life right now. I know that they are just doing their job, but still. Sigh*.

"I think that the leaders are putting initiation off until you're better since it's just us and a handful of other Dauntless born left since this stunt that your family pulled," Phoenix says, "I'm sorry, but I'm quite angry with your sorry excuse of a family. I'm glad that Four had your whole family put in jail. I hope that in Candor they will answer for their crimes."

Bryan and Tzofiya voice their agreement.

I think about that for a moment. Is that what I want? I mean, I know there needs to be justice, but is this the way that I want this to go? I can see where my new family is coming from. They know everything that I've gone through. But still. Could this be God's way of giving me justice? I don't know. I don't know what to believe. I don't know what to think right now.

I feel like my world is crumbling down. I'm ready to just break down and cry. I just want this season to end. I want some joy and happiness. I want this to end. I want this to end right now. Ugh, I hate waiting. Having patience is not one of my strong points.

"Hey, since we're taking a break from initiation and we're your new family, we can just stay with you all of the time," Bryan says. I know that he's trying to cheer me up.

Phoenix and Tzofiya agree with him.

"No, you guys need to train and keep your strength up for initiation," I say.

"We can take turns and trade out," Phoenix says.

"Yeah," Tzofiya says.

Bryan nods his head, showing that he agrees with them.

"Okay, I guess," I say, "As long as the doctor says that it's okay."

"I'm fine with it," the doctor says, "I heard all that's going on with you right now. I just want at least one person with her at all times. I want to be able to catch any changes that aren't good changes."

"Okay," my friends say in unison.

I'm glad for my new family/friends that support me and are there for me. It's so different since my family wasn't there for me. I hate what's happening with my family. I'm just going to have to trust God, that's the hard part right now.

The doctor after that leaves saying that he has another patient to check on.

Phoenix and Tzofiya tell me that they're going to go train. I'm a little sad to see them go. I've grown to having them always around me. Oh well, they do need to keep training. Just because we're taking a break until I get better doesn't mean that they should slack off and not train.

Bryan stays with me. I'm glad that he is the one staying with me. Since he's going to be my husband, there's just something special with him being the one staying with me while Phoenix and Tzofiya train.

"You should get some rest," he says.

"Okay," I say. I am a bit tired. I know that my body needs all of the rest that it can get until the antidote is gotten.

"Sleep well, my princess."

"Protect and defend me well, my prince."

I go to sleep quickly. I hope that Four, Six, Chris, and Will are able to find and get the antidote soon. I want out of here ASAP. I'm done with the hospital and all of the trips that I seem to be taking here. I want to finish initiation and get on with my life. I'll be so happy when this season is over. I just have to keep on fighting, put my trust in God and keep believing Him and His promises, and trust my new family. I'm not alone. I'm not on my own. I just need to keep that in mind, even though that is very hard and difficult right now. Easier said than done, as people like to say.

I hope that when I wake up, that the leaders will have the antidote and I can get on with my life. We'll see.

 **That's the end of Chapter 7. I know, it's shorter than the other chapters, but I think that that is a good place to end it.**

 **I think that the next chapter will focus on them getting the antidote and possibly the trial of Adira's family, possibly Phoenix's exes, and Kira and her squad. That will probably be a long one.**

 **What do you think? Should I have Adira's family give the antidote or should I have them under truth serum? If they don't give the antidote or they are able to resist the truth serum, should Erudite have an antidote for her? Let me know what you think I should do in the reviews or pm me what you think that I should do or even give me some ideas of what you think should happen.**

 **Should I give Phoenix and Tzofiya boyfriends? If so, what do you think they should be like? I'd like some ideas. I'm throwing around the idea of this. I'd like to know your thoughts on this.**

 **It may be a few days until I write again. I've got a mini conference at my church this weekend.**

 **Until then, please review, follow, and favorite and I'll see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I hope that you're doing well. I'm doing well, in case that you that you wanted know.**

 **Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I've just got stuff going on. I'm helping my mom two days of the week. I don't have a laptop so that makes writing very difficult. There were days that I knew that I needed to update, but I just didn't have it in me to write. Sorry about that. These are just some of what's going on and why I haven't updated. It's hard right now for me. Just a lot has been going on.  
And I've gotten started/hooked on a T.V. series that my older brother found and told me to check it out. It's called Bleach. Yeah, I liked it a lot. **

**I'm thankful to the people who reviewed.**

 **Booksfan110: I loved your review! I think that I may use some of your ideas. You'll have to wait and see which ones I use.**

 **CandorOrDauntlessFanatic: Thank you for your review. You're always helping me. Thank you!**

 **Anyway, I think that that is all that I have to say for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth. I don't own Phoenix Shea. Phoenix belongs to CandorOrDauntlessFanatic. I only own my OC's and the idea for this story.**

 **Here's Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

I awake with great pain all over my body. I know that it's the poison from whatever my family did, but there's a part of me that doesn't want to believe what my family did what they did. I mean, they are my family. Why would they do this? Why do they hate me so? I guess that until I go to heaven that I won't understand why they did what they did. I guess that I will never fully understand.

I must have made a noise or somehow woke up Bryan because he opened his eyes and is staring at me full of love and understanding. I love him so much.

"Hey beautiful," he says to me, sleepily.

"Hey handsome," I say to him with a mix of being tired and in pain.

"How are you feeling?"

"To be honest, I'm feeling a lot of different emotions. I'm in pain and tired, I know that being tired and in pain is part of the poison that my family did, but that isn't all of it. With everything that is going on here in Dauntless and in my life, I don't know what to do. I don't know what to feel. I know that I should forgive my family, Kira and her squad, and the initiates that followed what Kira and her squad did, but I'm having trouble doing that. I hate what has happened to me. I know that God has a plan and a reason for this happening, but I hate what has happened. Grr! I just want all of this to end!"

He rubs my back. I slap the bed with my fist and grab the blankets tightly. Tears are starting to form and run down my face. How could anyone do what they've done to me? How could the world hate me so? What have I ever done to deserve what's happening to me? All I have done is love people and serve people and this is what I get for what I do. Ugh! This is so angering and frustrating. I want all of this to end. I just want things to get back to what life should be for a Dauntless initiate.

"Hey, it's okay," he says quietly, "All of the feelings and emotions that you're feeling are perfectly normal for someone that is going through what you are going through. I don't blame you for felling anything that you're feeling. I know that the leaders here don't blame you and I know that your friends don't blame you either. I have a feeling that God doesn't blame you either. God is here to help you through this and so are we. Your family and those so called Dauntless initiates are getting what is coming to them. You will get through this. I'm staying with you until the end. So are your friends and God. You've got this. But for now, just let us fight for you. Just be held."

Just be held. That reminds me of a song that I heard a long time ago on a radio. It's called Just be Held by Casting Crowns.

 _Hold it all together_

 _Everybody needs you strong_

 _But life hits you out of nowhere_

 _And barely leaves you holding on_

 _And when you're tired of fighting_

 _Chained by your control_

 _There's freedom in surrender_

 _Lay it down and let it go_

 _So when you're on your knees and answers seem so far away_

 _You're not alone, stop holding on and just be held_

 _Your world's not falling apart, it's falling into place_

 _I'm on the throne, stop holding on and just be held_

 _Just be held, just be held_

 _If your eyes are on the storm_

 _You'll wonder if I love you still_

 _But if your eyes are on the cross_

 _You'll know I always have and I always will_

 _And not a tear is wasted_

 _In time, you'll understand_

 _I'm painting beauty with the ashes_

 _Your life is in My hands_

 _Lift your hands, lift your eyes_

 _In the storm is where you'll find Me_

 _And where you are, I'll hold your heart_

 _I'll hold your heart_

 _Come to me, find your rest_

 _In the arms of the God who won't let go_

Bryan is right. I need to let them fight for me. There is nothing that I can do right now, at least in my condition at the moment. I just need to rest and get better.

"Do you know when the trial is? I want to go and be there," I say, looking up at him.

"Umm, I think that it is supposed to take place sometime today, I'm not completely sure on that. Let me send a text to Four and find out."

"You have his number?"

"Yeah, I have all of the leaders' phone numbers. I already had them, but after what has happened with you, they wanted to make sure that all of us had their numbers so that if they are needed for some reason, we can get ahold of them."

"Oh, okay."

"Oh! I forgot. Six and Four bought you a phone. I'm supposed to help you set it up and put their numbers in it in case you need to get ahold of them."

He hands be a white box. It looks like an Iphone box. He also hands me an Otterbox box that has a phone case for the phone in it. The Iphone in the box is an Iphone 5s.

I smile a little.

"Tell them thank you for me, would you?"

"Now why would I do that? You can do it yourself after we get this set up for you."

"That's true. Then let's get this done."

"Alrighty."

We work on getting it set up. It takes us about 10 minutes to get it set up and put in the numbers of Bryan, the leaders, Tzofiya, and Phoenix in it.

"I didn't know that Phoenix and Tzofiya had phones," I say.

"They didn't. But just a few days ago, the leaders felt that they did especially since one of us needs to stay with you at all times."

"Oh, I guess that that makes sense. You never know if something might come up and then they need to get ahold of one of them."

"Exactly. Now, let's see if I can have a nurse bring us some breakfast."

"Okay, that sounds good to me."

He nods and hits a button that is off to the side and on his side of the bed. I'm not surprised that he slept in here. I'm a little bit surprised that he slept in the bed with me. At least he slept in his pj's. I'm glad for that.

A few minutes go by and the nurse comes in.

"Yes?" she asks.

Bryan informs her of what we want for breakfast from the menu that she had handed to Bryan.

"Okay, I'll have that brought in in a couple minutes."

"Thank you," he tells her.

She nods and leaves.

Bryan gets up, closes the door, and changes his clothes.

"Why didn't you go into the bathroom and change?" I ask him.

He reddens and says, "I didn't think about it. I'm the only one here with you and someone has to stay with you."

"That's true, I guess. Oh well, I guess that after initiation that it won't be long before we're married and we don't have to worry about changing in separate rooms."

"Yeah, that's true. What shall we do about the wedding anyway? What do you want the theme to be? What colors do you want everyone to be in? Who do you want your bridesmaids to be? I know who I want my best man and the groomsmen to be. But who do you want?"

"Gosh, I never thought about it. I don't have my family to be in it with me. I know that Tzofiya and Phoenix have to be in it. I think that the colors should be the Dauntless color, black. I think that I should ask if Six and Chris would want to be in it. I can't think of anyone else that I would want in the wedding. It's probably be a small wedding."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I only know a few guys that I trust and want to be in the wedding as well."

We sit there in silence for a few minutes when the nurse brings in the food and Bryan's phone goes off.

Bryan brings the food over to me and then he looks at his phone.

"It's Four. The trial is going to take place in a couple of hours."

"Oh, do you think that I could get a clearing to go see the trial? I want my family to know that even though they did this, that I'm still strong."

"I don't know. I'll have to check with the doctor and see if the leaders think that it is a good idea for you to be there. It may be wiser if we see about getting the trial on in your room."

"I guess that we could use that as a last resort, but if there is a way that I could be there for my family's trial, I want to be there."

"I understand. I'll send for the doctor and I'll send a group text message to the leaders and see what they say about you coming to the trial."

"Okay."

"If they say no, I'll stay here with you and watch the trial with you."

"Thanks, I appreciate that," I say, with a little bit of sadness.

"I know you do," he says, rubbing me gently, "But for now, let's eat."

"Okay."

We eat our food. But after a few minutes after eating, I throw it all back up.

Bryan brings over a trash can and rubs my back as I throw up. After he helps clean me up, he rings for the doctor.

When the doctor comes in, I start to feel like I'm going to throw up again. Bryan brings the trash can over again and I throw up again. He rubs me again.

The doctor had looked away. When I finish throwing up, he clears his throat. We look up at him.

"Well, I can see that part of the symptoms to that poison that your family used on you is happening. We need to get that antidote and quickly."

"I understand that," Bryan says, "The leaders are doing their best right now. So far, her family hasn't been cooperating at all. Her younger sister is the only one left to try to get the antidote from. The rest of her family wouldn't give it, even under truth serum. We're doing what we can as best as we can as fast as we can."

My family hasn't been helping my Dauntless family? I guess that that proves how much they hate me with all that has happened. I don't know that Emily would give them the antidote, but she never seemed to hate me as much as the rest of the family does. Could she just be doing what the family has told her to do and treat me the way that she has because my family has told her to? I wonder. I think back to all of the times that I interacted with her. She never treated me as bad as the rest of the family did. She barely did anything to me. The worst that she did was joining Judd to terrorize me at school. But other than that, she usually left me only unless my family was around. If the family was around, she would treat me just like the family did. Could she be under their threats as well? I have to find out. Yes, she did stuff wrong to me, but if she was also under their threats, she could be in danger. Giving the antidote could be the test that needs to be done for me to find out whether or not my suspicions are right.

"When are the leaders going to use the truth serum on Emily?" I ask Bryan.

"I believe that Six or Chris is going to in a couple hours or very soon. I think that they want to try to talk to her before the trial." He says.

"Okay," I say.

"Anyway," Bryan says, "Doctor, Adira would like to know if there is any way that she could go see her family's trial. I've sent a message to ask the leaders, but they haven't answered yet. I figured that I would ask you. I planned on asking you after I got an answer from the leaders, but since they haven't answered yet, I might as well ask you now."

"Well," the doctor rubs his chin in thought, "I don't know. Seeing her family might set things off, it might not. I guess that that is up to her and the leaders. If she feels up to it, I guess that she can go. I mean, I don't really see a reason for her not to, but it really depends on how she's feeling and if she feels up to it."

"Well, sweetie, do you feel up to it?" Bryan asks me.

"I think so. I just would like a wheelchair. I'm feeling weak with the throwing up and with the poison that is in my body from what my family has done to me."

"Alright, I guess that that settles that one. Now we just need the approval of the leaders," Bryan says.

"If you don't need me for anything else," the doctor says, "I'm going to check on some other patients."

"You go do that. We'll ring for you if we need you," Bryan says.

The doctor nods and leaves.

Bryan takes care of the trash can that I threw up in. After he is finished, he crawls into the bed with me.

"How much longer until my family's trial?"

"2-3 more hours, I believe."

"Wow, you think that that is enough time for me to take a little nap?"

"I believe so. I'll wake you up when it's time for your family's trial."

"Have the leaders responded to your text yet?"

"I'm not sure. Let me check."

He grabs his phone from a table next to him.

"Oh, it looks like they did. Looks like some of the leaders think that it isn't a good idea, but it has been left up to you and how you feel about it."

"Well then, I decide to go. I just would like a wheelchair."

"Okay, that will be done for you."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Bryan said.

Four, Six, Phoenix, and Tzofiya come in.

"Hey," Tzofiya says, "We just wanted to see how you were doing and were feeling. Four and Six also have some news for you."

"First of all, I'm doing okay. I threw up some today. The doctor said that it has to do with the poison. I'm feeling okay considering what's happening. Now, what's the news that you guys have for me?"

"Well," Four says, "Your sister, Emily, has given us the antidote. Apparently, she doesn't feel the same about you that your family does. She only did what she did to you because the family threatened her several times that if she didn't that the same would happen to her. She was always reminded about what happened that day between the two of you. She knows that it was an accident. The only reason that she did what she did to you was because she was afraid. She will still have to go through the trial with the rest of the family, but I believe that she will be given a lighter sentence than the rest of the family when this comes to light during the trial. She also told us to tell you that she was very sorry what has happened to you."

"Wow, I was wondering today if there was something different with how she felt. I think that my family tried to turn her against me. I think that she was to a certain degree. But maybe as time went on, she changed. I don't know."

"Well, we need to give the antidote to the doctor and hope that it can get into your system even a little bit before the trial," Six says, "We'll see you in a bit."

"Bye," I say to Four and Six.

"Tzofiya and I are here to give Bryan a break if he wants it," Phoenix says.

"I don't care. I'm going to sleep for a little bit before the trial."

"Bryan, it's up to you," Tzofiya says.

"I'm staying. I'm going to sleep with her," he says.

"Okay, we'll see you later," Tzofiya says.

"Bye," Phoenix says.

"Bye," Bryan and I say together to them.

They left and we went to sleep. Bryan sets an alarm on his phone for us to get ready.

 **Time skip: 2-3 hours later**

I awake to the sound of the alarm on Bryan's phone going off. Bryan rolls over and turns it off.

"Good afternoon, beautiful," he says.

"Good afternoon, handsome," I say.

Bryan gets out of bed and changes in the bathroom this time. Then he proceeds to help me get changed. I decide to not let him seeing me without clothes go. After I get married to him after initiation, it won't matter anymore. Plus, I need help to change. I don't want Bryan to have to get a nurse to help or for Bryan to chase down Tzofiya or Phoenix to help me. So, I'm not going to worry about this.

"I had forgotten about the tattoos on your back," he says.

"Oh, right! I forgot as well. Do you like it?" I ask him.

"Like it? I love it. It just reminds me of you, your past, and who you believe in and trust. It shows who you are. I love that about you."

I blush and say quietly, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he says.

He rings for the nurse and asks her for a wheelchair so that I can go to the trial. The nurse goes and gets the wheelchair for me. The nurse and Bryan help me get in the wheelchair.

"You ready to go?" he asks me.

"I think so. Are we supposed to meet the gang somewhere or are we just going to meet them when we get there?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. They never said one way or another. I guess that I could call or text them."

"How about you call Tzofiya or Phoenix? I'm sure that the leaders are busy getting ready for the trial."

"That's probably a good idea. I'll call Tzofiya since Phoenix is probably with her. I think that you guys are only separate because of what has happened. If this hadn't happened, I bet that you guys wouldn't be separated at all."

"You're probably right. But, let's focus on getting with them and going to the trial."

"I agree."

Bryan called Tzofiya. Apparently, they were going to come to my hospital room and head to the trial with us. They were just finishing getting ready. So, we were going to run to the house that the four of us were sharing and then we would go with them. It was a good thing that the hospital wasn't very far from where we lived. I'm grateful for that.

Bryan and I go to the house in silence. I'm grateful for the silence. I'm having mixed emotions and feelings about going to the trial and seeing my family again. I mean, I haven't seen them since Visiting Day and after that, I've been in the hospital. Then I get news about Emily or Em as I called her before the accident. I quite calling her after that. Mom would get very mad when I called her that after the accident, so I stopped.

A lot of things have changed since that accident and I've come to Dauntless. Some things haven't been good and some things have been good. I'm glad that I'm out from being under my family. That is one big blessing for me. I can be free and I can be me.

We finally get to the house. Tzofiya and Phoenix come running out of the house to meet Bryan and I. I'm glad to see them. We really didn't get to talk when they came by the hospital today. Maybe I can talk to them some on the way to the trial. We'll see.

Phoenix places my favorite blanket over me and says, "Here. It's a little cold out here. I don't know if you'll need it where the trial is, but you'll have it if you need it."

"Thank you," I say to her.

"My exes' trial is tomorrow," she says to me.

"Really?" I say.

"Yeah, I guess that I know how you're feeling with your family's trial. I don't know what to think or feel. I'm glad that it's being dealt with, but still. They were important to me before they did what they did to me."

"I know exactly how you feel. It's hard. On one hand, you want to forgive them and you want the relationship to be restored. But on the other hand, you want nothing to do with them, not after what they've done. It's hard. The Christian thing to do is to forgive them and move on, but there's that small part of you that doesn't want to forgive them. It's hard."

"Yeah. I guess that you just have to pray and ask God to help you forgive them and to move on."

"Yep. It's not easy."

"No, it's not."

We all talk to each other and find out what's been going on since I've been in the hospital and just talk about fun things like best friends do. It makes the trip to where the trial is less difficult. But as we get closer, I find myself doubting that I should be there. I mean, I want to know what the factions decide to do with them, but yet, I don't want to know. I don't want to see my family's faces as they go through the truth serum and their trial. I decide that I've come too far to decide to walk away and not see this through. I need to see this to the end and see what awaits them. I'll just be glad when this is over.

We enter the building where my family's trial will take place. The trial is taking place in the trial building in Dauntless ( **I don't know if such a place is in Dauntless. I just thought that that would be easier to do in Dauntless than having it take place in Candor.)**. We get seats that is near the front. My family is being brought in after we get seated.

In front of the seats where my family will be sitting, are some chairs. I guess that that is where the leaders will be sitting. I see the leaders of Dauntless sitting in those chairs. Four and Six are down there. Next to the chairs where the leaders are sitting, is a table with a box that has the truth serum in syringes. I wonder how my family will act with the truth serum. I remember Bryan saying to the doctor that my family except for Emily had not cooperated. Does that mean that my family is Divergent and can resist the serum? I heard a long time ago that there was one who could resist the truth serum. I never knew who that person was. I wonder if that person is still alive. Maybe I can do research on that when I get well again.

Four taps on a mic and calls the people to quiet down so that the trial can begin.

"As you all know, we are here for the trial of the Johnson family. We have evidence and proof of the abuse of Adira Johnson who transferred here to Dauntless," Four says.

"Where is Adira?" someone in the jury asks.

"Right here," I say.

Everyone turns to look at me. Some of them give looks of pity. Some of them give looks of shock. I guess that I don't look good. Oh well. I have to see what happens to my family.

My Dauntless family don't give me those looks. They give me different looks. The looks that they give me are looks that are encouraging me and letting me know that it's okay.

I take a deep breath.

" _I can do this,"_ I tell myself.

Four continues, "The charges that the Johnson family has put against them are, abuse, both physical and emotional, neglect, and trying to murder their daughter, Adira. We have evidence that proves that they have tried to kill her multiple times through multiple people. We, the leaders of Dauntless, believe that the Johnson family should be put to death with the exception of one member of the family. The only one who should not be put to death is their other two daughters, Jessie and Emily. However, we will leave this up to you the jury. We will show you the evidence that we have after you hear the testimonies of the Johnson family under truth serum."

"Very well," the leader of Candor says. I think someone told me that his name is Jack.

"Let the trial of the Johnson family begin," Jack says.

They start with my parents. They give the truth serum to them first. My parents fight the serum at first, but soon, they start to tell the truth. My mom tells of the accident that hurt Emily and that cost the family thousands of dollars to fix the damages on her. They tell of their hatred towards me after that day. They tell of everything that they did to me. They tell of all the times that they tried to have me killed since I left Abnegation. They told of how they sent Kira as a spy from Abnegation to do their work from them. They wanted Kira to either get me to leave Dauntless and come back to Abnegation or to kill me if they had to.

" _So that's how they got Kira involved. I was wondering about that,"_ I thought to myself

My parents continued to tell of all that they did. They told of what happened on Visiting Day.

After my parents, they went to Jessie and Jeremiah. They told of all that they did to me. Jessie really never did much to me. She only did things to me if I made her mad. Jeremiah on the other hand, did a lot to me. He revealed everything that he did to me.

Then they went to Judd. He revealed what he did to me.

Then they went to Emily. She however asked to not be put under the truth serum. She said that she would tell everything without it. The jury surprising agreed to her. She revealed what she did to me. She also revealed how she only did it because of my parents' threats and the threats from Jeremiah and Judd. Jessie only gave warnings to her to be careful and not to let my parents see what she's doing. She also told how she gave the antidote to Six to save my life.

"You traitor!" my mother yells at her.

"You may call me a traitor," Emily says, "But you had no right to treat Adira that way. What happened to me on that night, was an accident. I'm the one who caused what happened to me. Adira tried to warn me. I didn't understand at that time. I was too young to understand. But she never meant to harm me. She loved me too much to do that. Your hatred for her just blinded you. Then you tried to destroy her life. I'm sick that I followed it, even if it was just to save myself. I wish that I had never done it."

After Emily's testimony, the leaders of Dauntless showed all the evidence and proof that they had to prove my abuse. They even showed what had happened with after I stood up to my parents on Visiting Day.

After the leaders' testimony, the jury broke for a break. They said that they would give their decision in 30 minutes.

Those 30 minutes feel like forever. I'm worried as to what my family's verdict will be. I don't want Jessie and Emily to die. I could care less about the rest of my family. I hate to admit that, but that's how I feel about it.

After the 30 minutes, we're called back in.

The verdict for my family is that my parents and my brothers will be put to death. Jessie will be sent to Amity. She will be allowed to visit me if she wishes, but only under supervision. Emily will also be sent to Amity. She will also be allowed to visit me if she wished, but only under supervision.

I'm grateful that Jessie and Emily are able to see me still. I really truly loved them. I'm also glad that I don't have to be afraid of my family coming and attacking me one way or another anymore.

"Can I say something?" I ask.

"Of course," Jack says.

I ask Bryan to come with me and push my wheelchair. Four hands me a mic.

I take a deep breath and say, "Family, I've had a lot of time to think about this and what I would say to you today. I'm choosing to tell you that I forgive you for all that you did to me. I don't hold any of this against you at all. I wish that you would have found it in your hearts to forgive me, but oh well. I love you. Jessie and Emily, I wish you both the best in Amity. I hope to see you guys again soon under better circumstances."

I hand the mic back to Four. I ask Bryan to wheel me back to where we were sitting.

Four has some Dauntless guards take my family away.

Four says that the jury will come back tomorrow for Phoenix's exes' trial, the next day will be Kira and her squad's trial, and then the next day will be the initiates' trial.

I'm so glad that this is almost over. After all of the trials are over, I have nothing more to fear for my life. I can get to the life that a Dauntless initiate should have.

We are dismissed. Bryan and I go back to the hospital.

After I get back into bed and hooked up, the doctor comes and gives me the antidote. The doctor wants me to stay for a couple more days so that they can keep an eye on me and make sure that the antidote is working.

Bryan changes clothes and joins me in the bed.

"Well, looks like things will be getting back to normal soon," he says.

"Yeah, I'm so glad for that," I say.

"You and me both."

"Well, see you tomorrow. I think that we should go with Phoenix tomorrow to support her. Don't you agree?"

"I was thinking the same thing."

I smile a little at him. I love him so much. I can't wait to be married to him as soon as initiation is over. I'm counting the days until I become his wife.

"Well, good night, princess."

"Good night, my prince."

 **That's a wrap! I hope that you enjoyed this. Do you like how I did the trial of Adira's family? Let me know in the reviews or in a pm.**

 **Next chapter is the trial of Phoenix's exes. How will she feel about that? What will be the verdict for them?**

 **Until then, please review, follow, and favorite! See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I'm here with another chapter for you and I hope that you enjoy this!**

 **I really don't think that I have a lot to say this time. Just enjoy!**

 **Here's Chapter 9.**

Chapter 9

Phoenix's P.O.V.

I wake up with mixed emotions and feelings. I guess that is how Adira was feeling yesterday with her family's trial. I'm surprised with the results that her family got. I didn't know that her sisters were nice to her and that they were only mean to her because of her family's threats or that she made them mad. Personally, I don't think that I would have let any of them leave, but it wasn't my choice. I'm glad though that the people in her family that did the most damage and harm to her are going to be killed. At least Adira won't have to deal with them anymore or even have them on her mind anymore. She can just focus on initiation and her future with Bryan.

Me on the other hand, I have to focus on the trial of my exes. I don't know what to think or feel, just like Adira. I mean, I thought that these could have been the one. But they all hurt me in so many ways. The one that I really thought could have been the one was Robert. He is 6'2 and has dreamy blue eyes and he has brown hair that is slightly curly. He was my first boyfriend in Amity. At first, he was so kind to me, but then something happened and he changed. He started to become physical to me and he wanted sex from me, even though I told him that I wasn't ready. He turned into a violent man. I couldn't believe it. He raped me. I had a child because of him. Because of the stress that he was causing me, I lost the child. I hate him for what he did to me.

But the relationships don't end there. No, I kept looking for love and looking for the one. I wanted to marry and I wanted to start a family. That was a big dream of mine. I kept looking. There were 9 other men in Amity that I thought were the one, but they all kept treating me like Robert did. They knew just what to say to pull me and get me hooked. I kept opening my heart and my doors to them, but I just became used by them and they did what they wanted to with me. No matter how many times I would tell them that I didn't want to or I would fight back, they were stronger and they would do what they wanted. All of my exes in Amity, they would threaten me if I ever told anyone what was happening. I just wanted someone who would love me and treat me like I was worth something to them, that I was important to them. But no, I just was an object for them to use.

With all that has happened with them, I decided that I needed a fresh start. I needed to get away from all of them. I decided that choosing day would be the best way for me to get away from it all. So, I took that chance. I wanted to be able to defend myself and to become stronger so that if they ever came around me again, that I could fight them. I was tired of being used and not being able to defend myself from people like my exes.

My exes couldn't understand why I would leave them. They sent me letters, trying to get me to come back and stuff like that. I just couldn't take it and handle it. I would cry and hide all of the letters. I didn't want anyone to know what had happened to me and the threats from my exes were still fresh in my mind. This was my problem and I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

The letters soon stopped after I wouldn't respond to them. I thought I was free from them, until they came to Dauntless on Visiting Day. Thankfully, Six was there and my friends from Dauntless were there to help me through it.

How did I become friends with the gang? Well, it wasn't easy. I didn't want to let them at first, I mean, all of the people that I was friends with in Amity were my exes and they had hurt me so badly that I didn't want to let anyone in when I came to Dauntless, but something changed as I went through initiation.

Adira is the first person that I decided that I could let in. It took some time for me to let her in. But, she never thought badly about me pushing her away. She just accepted it and she tried to be my friend, or at least that is what I got from how she responded and reacted with me. That first night that we talked, I had woken up from a bad dream with my exes in it, it was awful. Adira asked me if I was alright, I snapped at her. But she never asked me why I responded that way or anything like that. She just left me alone and gave me space. All throughout our friendship and the time that we have known each other, she has just done that.

When I looked at her, I saw myself. I saw someone that knew what I was going through and what had experienced what I had gone through. I felt that I could let her in because of that. She has never let me down or made me feel like I should have never let her in. I trust Adira with my life.

With how she has treated me with an open heart even through the times that I snapped at her, I can defend her at any moment, at any time. That's why I defended her when she was sent to the hospital. I knew exactly how she felt. I can relate to Adira in multiple ways. I have come to love her a lot. Adira means the world to me.

After I became friends with Adira, I became friends with the ones that were friends with her. That whole group has stood by her and myself through everything that has happened with her life and mine. I saw how they came to defend Adira and they have done the same for me. That is why they are my friends and I will die for them if it ever comes time for me to do that. I will stand by them and do whatever is necessary to keep them alive and stay as their friend. I am proud to call them my friends.

Well, enough about my friends and all that stuff, it's time for me to go to the trial of my exes. I'm not looking forward to that.

I get dressed in some clothes that remind me of the bird that is tattooed on my back. I'm wearing a red tank top that has flames all over the tank top. I'm wearing red leggings that have flames on them as well.

I go to the kitchen to the smell of breakfast. I guess that Tzofiya decided to make breakfast. She has been doing that a lot lately. I have tried to offer to make breakfast, but she tells me no every time. I guess that I need to ask her about that. I can make breakfast. I certainly don't want her to get burned out on making breakfast.

"Good morning," Tzofiya says.

"Good morning," I say.

"Bryan and Adira are on their way here to join us for breakfast. After the trial of your exes, Adira has to get a checkup, if everything is cleared, then she can come back home," she informs me.

"It'll be good to have them back in the house. It sure has been quiet without them here."

"I know what you mean. It's not the same without them here."

"Yeah."

There is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I say, "It's probably Bryan and Adira here to eat breakfast."

"Okay."

I go to the door. It's Bryan and Adira. Adira is looking much better than when I saw her yesterday at her family's trial. I guess that her sister, Emily, really did give the antidote. I'm glad that someone did. I would have been very upset if Adira had died. I know that everyone else would have been upset if Adira had died as well.

"Hey," I say, "It's good to see you looking so much better,"

Adira laughs and says, "Thank you. It's so good to better feeling normal again."

"I agree. I'm so happy to see you more like yourself," Bryan says.

I just smile and shake my head. I let them in. I love how the two of them act together. They are complete, just like the tattoo that Adira has: A+B=C. They are one. They are meant for each other and they are meant to be.

I can't help but wonder if there is someone for me out there. I know that I gave up on love after what happened with my exes, but I still can't help but dream for someone to be mine. I want someone that will treat me with love and respect. Someone that will treat me like I am his equal. But, I wonder if that is all just a dream.

No more time to think about it. I need to finish my breakfast and head out to the trial of my exes.

I head back to my spot at the table. We eat our breakfast in silence.

After breakfast, we head to the Dauntless building that trials take place in, the same place that we went to yesterday for Adira's family's trial. We again take the front row and sit in front of where my exes will be on the floor. Six and Four are again sitting in chairs in front of where my exes will be, just like they were for Adira's family. I find that I'm very grateful for Six and Four to be willing to help defend myself, just like they did with Adira. It feels like they will do this for any one of us. I guess that that is just in their nature. I like that about them.

I start to become nervous. What will my exes think about me for them being on trial? No, I shouldn't be thinking that way. If they hadn't been treating me in the manner that they did, they wouldn't be in this mess that they are in. It's not my fault that this happened. It's their fault.

Soon, my exes are brought out and are seated. I look at all of my exes. Robert is in the first chair, then David, Peter, Benjamin, Levi, Luke, Quinlan, and Rowan. I haven't seen them since Visiting Day. This must be how Adira felt yesterday when she saw her family in front of her on trial. But unlike Adira, I want them to die. I don't want any of them to live. I want to be free from them completely. I want to never see them again.

I'm starting to wonder if maybe they were all buddies or something. I mean, they just seemed to be speaking the same phrases as all of the others had spoken, now that I think about it. I wonder, I'll just have to wait and see if it comes out when they are under truth serum. I don't want any of them to be Divergent and are able to resist the serum.

Four gets the attention of everyone.

"It's time for this trial to get underway," he says, "We're here for the trial of Phoenix's exes. Phoenix is an initiate her in Dauntless. She transferred from Amity."

"Where is Phoenix Shea?" Jack asks.

"I'm right here," I say. I stand up for everyone to see.

Jack nods. He motions for Four to continue.

Four proceeds saying, "We, the leaders of Dauntless, have found Robert, David, Peter, Benjamin, Levi, Luke, Quinlan, and Rowan to be guilty of abuse of Phoenix. We have evidence of the scars that they have left on her body. But, we leave the decision to you."

Jack nods and says, "Very well. Let the trial begin."

Chris injects my exes with the truth serum. She starts with Robert. They ask him questions like, what did he do to me, or why did he do what he did to me, things like that. He reveals that he did do those things to be. His reason shocks me and makes me very, very angry. He tells them that he did it because he believed that I deserved it and that I was disobedient to him. He goes on and on, giving them excuses. I can't believe the excuses that are coming out of his mouth. I'm disgusted. I feel like my friends feel the same way. I can see it on their faces. I'm in utter shock over what I'm hearing. His testimony is finally over.

They go to the rest of my exes. I ignore what they say. But then I hear something that David says. He tells them that all of my exes after Robert were all close friends of his. When Robert told them that I had left him, they were angry with me. So they decided that I needed a lesson, so they all made sure to have me as their girlfriend long enough to punish me as they saw fit.

I'm in shock. My situation is just like Adira's. We did have different situations, but the spirit behind our stories, it's the same.

I think Adira feels the same way, because after David says that, she turns to me full of shock and understanding.

I can't believe this.

Jack dismisses us for 30 minutes. He says that the results for my exes will be given after the 30 minute break.

We leave the room. I'm still in shock over what I've heard. I don't see how my exes could do what they did.

Adira comes over to me and says, "Hey, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not," I say, "I'm in shock over what they said. I just can't believe it."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. That is exactly how I felt yesterday and I still feel that way today. It's hard to see what they were thinking."

"Yeah, it's just crazy."

Adira nods and we sit together for the rest of the time until Jack calls us back in.

We head back in. I can see that my exes aren't happy. I don't care. They are the ones who made the stupid choice to do what they did to me. I hate them. They can go to hell for all I care. They are the ones who made the choices that they did. I didn't make them choose what they did. They have brains of their own. I shouldn't have to take care of them. I hope that they are killed for what they did to me.

Jack gets our attention.

"We have decided the fate of Phoenix's exes. We, the factions, have decided that Robert, David, Peter, Benjamin, Levi, Luke, Quinlan, and Rowan are guilty and will be executed for the actions that they did to Phoenix Shea. Guards, take them away."

The Dauntless guards take my exes away.

Inside, I'm rejoicing for my exes getting what they deserve. There is a part of me that wishes that my exes hadn't done what they did, but they did what they did. I can't change what they did. I have no compassion for them.

I'm glad that I don't have to think about them anymore. I can just focus on initiation and my future in Dauntless.

"Hey," someone says behind me.

I turn to look. It's a young man. His height is 6'. He has brownish blond hair. His eyes are brown with little hints of gold. He's wearing black clothes. He's handsome, at least that's my opinion.

"Hi," I say, shyly.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what those excuses of men did to you."

"Thanks," I say.

"Well, that's all I want to say. Bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Adira asks me.

"I don't know. I didn't catch his name. I don't think that I've seen him before," I say.

"His name is Daniel. He's a Dauntless born. He's single. He's waiting for the right woman to come along," Bryan says.

"Oh, wow. I want to get to know him," I say.

"I think that's a good idea," Bryan says. The others agree with him. Daniel seems like a good, young man to know. I think that there is more to him than what meets the eye.

We leave the Dauntless court. Tzofiya and I decide to go back home while Bryan and Adira go back to the hospital for one last checkup.

We arrive at the house. I'm about to start getting ready for bed when my phone vibrates. I look at my phone. It's Adira. Apparently, the checkup is clear. She gets to come home. I'm so excited for her. I go to Tzofiya's room to tell her the news, but she's coming to me to tell me the news. I show her my phone to let her know that I got the same text. We start shouting and rejoicing together. Our precious friend is out of danger, at least for the moment, unless someone decides to do something like this again.

We decide to stay up and wait for Bryan and Adira to come back home from the hospital.

We hear a knock on the door. We both run to the door. It's Bryan and Adira. We help Bryan bring their things into the house. We bring their stuff upstairs to their rooms. Bryan decides that we should go to bed and that he'll tell us everything that the doctors said in the morning. We agree.

I go to my room. I'm so glad of the results of my exes. I'm glad that they are gone and that I never have to deal with them ever again.

 **That's a wrap! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought about this in the reviews or in a pm.**

 **Until next time, please review, favorite, and follow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I'm here with another chapter for you guys. I hope that you all are doing well. I'm doing okay. Stuff is crazy over here as usual. Anyway, enough about that.**

 **I don't know what to say about all of the love and support for this story. I love seeing reviews of how you guys love the story and you can't wait to see what happens next to the characters. I really enjoy the good criticism for the story. It helps me a lot to be a better writer. Thank you for those reviews! The reviews make me smile and make my day. I'm happy that you guys keep coming to see what happens with the characters. I'm glad that I've got you guys interested in the story.**

 **On to responding to some reviews. I do want to say that writing reviews as a guest makes it a little difficult to respond to you directly, but I can respond to you in the story. So, I guess that it really doesn't matter.**

 **OwlMaya: I'm glad that you like the story. I'll see about putting more songs and more scenes of Adira talking to God in the story. I have fun doing those. As for the part that you're confuzzled about (I like that word. It made me laugh when I saw it), Judd has seen what Jeremiah has done to her. The punishment that they would give out, was not always behind a closed door. Her family, at least the majority of the family, hated her after what happened with Emily. Some of what happened to her was behind closed doors and some of it wasn't. For me, I think that Judd may have even been told how to do to Adira by his family because they hated her so much. I try to update as much as I can. I know what it's like to be waiting on an author to write and they don't write very often.**

 **CandorOrDauntlessFanatic: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and that you approve of what I'm writing with Phoenix. I'm so thankful for your support with this story. Thank you!**

 **Heroine1234: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and that you can't wait to see what happens next. I'm glad that you love my work.**

 **A Big Fan: I love it that you love the story! Soon, you'll see why they followed Kira. I'm glad that you believe that I have a great imagination. The reason why Shae changed to Shea was because I was informed that when I spelled it as Shae that it was spelled wrong and that it was supposed to be Shea. When I finish the story, I'll go back and fix it.**

 **That's all of the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth. I don't own Phoenix Shea. Phoenix Shea belongs to CandorOrDauntlessFanatic. I only own my OC's and the idea for this story.**

 **Here's Chapter 10! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Tzofiya's P.O.V.

I woke up early to make breakfast for us. Sometimes, one of the others will want to make breakfast, but I tell them no. I love waking up early and making breakfast for everyone. I'm already used to waking up early with how Abnegation as its members up early to serve and doing something in that manner before you head off to school. Plus, I love the sound of the animals waking up. I love the mornings. For me, making breakfast is a way that I can still be Abnegation. I sometimes miss the quiet ways of Abnegation. I know that I could have stayed there. There were times that I didn't feel like I belonged in Abnegation, but there were times that I did feel like I belonged in Abnegation. I still would leave if that meant that I could be with Adira. I love her to death. She's my best friend. I wouldn't leave her. She's been through too much. I will stand by her side any day, any time. She means the world to me. I know that there will be a time when she'll marry Bryan, but I'll still be here for her if she needs it. And I know that she'll do the same for me.

I decide to make French toast with eggs and sausage for breakfast. I hope that they enjoy it. I know that they probably will.

I'm still worried about Adira and Phoenix. Two days ago, Adira watched her family go through their trial and yesterday, Phoenix watched her exes go through their trial. They've gone through a lot. Six informed me that Kira, her squad, and the transfer initiates' trials are set for today. Six sent me a text late last night about it. I know that my friends would want to know, but after we got home last night, Bryan and Adira came home. We were very excited to have them back home, so we stayed up really late. I didn't want to tell them about there being another trial today. I'll inform them today at breakfast about it. I'm kind of hoping that we can just watch the trial at home today. Adira still needs her rest. She really doesn't need to be out if she doesn't have to.

I set the table up for breakfast and I put the food out on the table.

My friends come down to breakfast. Bryan and Adira come down the stairs together, hand in hand. I love watching those two. After everything that Adira has been through, she deserves to be happy. I love watching them. I'll be sad when they get married and they decide to get a house of their own. I won't be able to watch them as much anymore. The way that Bryan and Adira act together, it makes me want a boyfriend myself. I know that in God's timing that I'll get one. I just want to have something similar to what Adira has for myself. I just have to be patient.

Phoenix comes out soon after. She doesn't look like she got much sleep last night. I guess that after her exes' trial, she must have had some nightmares. I don't think I'm surprised about it either. If I had gone through what she has, I probably would have nightmares too.

"Good morning," I say.

"Good morning," my friends say in unison.

We sit down at the table and get our food. After everyone has their food, I tell them about the news that Six sent me in a text last night.

"Kira, her squad, and the other initiates are having their trials today," I inform them.

"Oh really?" Bryan says.

"Yes, Six sent me a text late last night. I didn't want to ruin the mood last night with you and Adira coming back home, so I didn't say anything. I figured that I could just tell you guys today about it," I say.

Adira looks down at her food. She's just moving her fork around in her eggs.

"I don't want to go and see their trials. Can we just stay home and watch it?" Adira asks.

"That's fine with me," Bryan says.

Phoenix and I agree to watch it at home with them. I'm really glad that Adira didn't want to go. Kira, her squad, and the transfer initiates, have caused a lot of harm to Adira. She's going to have a lot of scars of what they've done. I can't blame her for not wanting to go.

We eat the rest of our breakfast in silence. We finish our finish breakfast and I do the dishes.

After breakfast, we head to the living room to watch the trial. Adira looks pale. I don't know if it is because she's still healing from the poison or if she's having all of the memories come flooding into her head of all of the things that they've done to her. I slide over to the spot next to her.

"You okay?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. I know that the last few days haven't been easy for her. She's human too, after all, there's only so much that she can take before she either pops or breaks. I gently rub her back. I know this isn't easy for her. I mean, to see all of the people that have hurt you and have wronged you, and see them go through their trials and receive their sentence, it's got to be hard.

"It's okay. You don't have to watch this. We can just inform you of what happens," I say.

She shakes her head again and says, "No, I need to do this. I watched my family's trial. I need to watch theirs."

I nod my head and just sit there next to her. She needs all of the support that she can get. This is very difficult for anyone to go through. We, her friends, just need to be there to love and support her through this difficult time. I was there for her as she went through what she did with her family. I need to continue to be there for her. I want to be there for her until the very end. I know that she would do the same for me if I was in her shoes.

After about five minutes passed, the trial comes on the T.V.

The camera show where everyone is sitting. There aren't a lot of people in the Dauntless trial building like there was yesterday and the day before. I'm kind of surprised at that. Oh well. I guess that it's not really a bad thing. This trial really isn't as big as the stuff with Adira and Phoenix. This is still big, but not as huge.

Four informs Jack and all of the people in the Dauntless trial building of why they're here. He tells them all that Kira, her squad, and the transfer initiates did to Adiar, Phoenix, and I.

I shudder as the memories of what Phoenix told us that the transfers had done to our stuff. If it hadn't been for the leaders, we wouldn't have anything right now. I'm grateful to the leaders. I know that Phoenix and Adira feel the same way.

Jack tells Four to go ahead with the trial. Four gives the truth serum to Kira first.

Kira tells how Adira's family sent her to Dauntless as a spy for them. She was supposed to get Adira either to leave and come back to Abnegation or she was to kill her. She tells how she had her own grudge against Adira. She had seen Adira in passing at school and other times in Abnegation. She felt that Adira was too proud and needed a lesson. She had heard around Abnegation about what was going on with Adira. She only heard rumors about what was going on. But to her, the rumors were true. She felt that she deserved it. So, when she had the chance to help Adira's family, she took it. At the choosing ceremony, she had to choose Dauntless to be able to do what Adira's family was wanting her to do. She chose Dauntless. When she got to Dauntless, she didn't waste any time. She started to recruit transfers. She would give little tidbits of Adira's life and what had happened to her. As time went on, she got her squad together. Kira told of what she and her squad did to her.

After Kira's testimony, Four injected Kira's squad. They revealed how when they heard what Kira told them, they believed her. They felt that someone like Adira shouldn't be in Dauntless. They felt that Adira should be back in Abnegation or dead. They didn't care if they were caught. They wanted Adira out of Dauntless. So, they followed Kira. They did everything that she asked of them.

After their testimony, Four injected the transfers. They revealed that while they didn't believe Kira at first, after some time, they started to believe her. They felt that Adira needed to leave and that the people that associated with Adira needed to be either convinced of their wrong doing or they needed to be treated just like Adira.

I can't believe this. Adira's family really influenced a lot of people. Just through their hatred and finding other people that did as well, it has caused a lot of damage and hurt a lot of people. I can't even imagine what's going on in Adira's head as she's hearing all of this.

I look over to Adira. She's crying. I see tears running down her face. She's hurting and I don't know how to help her this time. I used to know exactly how to help her and get her focus on something else. But this feels different than all of the other times something has happened to her. I really don't know what to do for her this time.

I guess that Bryan may have idea of what to do for her, because I see him rubbing her back and whispering something to her. I guess that that is also part of what a boyfriend/husband does for the one that he loves. She seems to calm down with whatever Bryan told her.

I look back at the T.V. apparently, the jury has taken a break to decide what to do with Kira, her squad, and the transfers.

I decide to get a snack. All of this trial business has made me a little hungry.

"Does anyone want a snack?" I ask.

"Sure," Phoenix says.

Bryan and Adira say that they wouldn't mind a little snack.

I go to the kitchen to grab some snack. I grab some fruit and some chips. If any of them want something different, then I can go back and get some. I bring some water as well.

I bring the snacks and drinks back to the living room.

I hand out plates, put some snacks on the plates, and pass some water in cups to my friends and myself.

After I have done so, the T.V. has come back on to the trial.

Jack gives the verdict of Kira, her squad, and the transfers. Their sentence: death.

I'm somewhat relieved and grateful that they are going to be killed. I really don't have to worry about Adira's safety for awhile. We can finally just focus on initiation. We can finally have a normal life.

 **That's a wrap! All of the trials are done! It looks like things are going to go back to what normal initiation should be like. What will the fights be like? What will the fear landscapes be like? What will the wedding be like?**

 **Should Tzofiya get a boyfriend from a Dauntless born? If so, what should he be like?**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews or in a pm.**

 **Until next time, please review, follow, and favorite!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I'm here with another chapter for you. The desire to write has been pretty strong and the ideas are flowing in my brain.**

 **Please bear with me as I'm not going to be update very often. Starting Friday, I'll be busy two days of the week. I'm also busy on Monday and Wednesday. My only free days are Tuesday and Thursday and some Thursdays are not going to be free to write. So, some weeks, Tuesday is the only day free. Some Sundays, I might write, just depends on how tired I am and if my family decides to play board games.**

 **Got some reviews to respond to here!**

 **DivergingTheHungerGames: I'm glad that you want Tzofiya and Phoenix to have somebody. I'm thinking about them and I've got some ideas rolling in this brain of mine. I'm glad that you're enjoying this and you want to see what comes next! Thank you for your ideas for Tzofiya's boyfriend.**

 **OwlMaya: I'm glad that I helped you where you were confuzzled! I've got someone in mind for Tzofiya while I've taken some time to think of what I want to happen next in the story. Thank you for your ideas for Tzofiya's boyfriend.**

 **I'm happy to see that you all are showing interest in this story and that you all are giving me ideas for Tzofiya and Phoenix's boyfriends. I've got some ideas for some special people for them in mind. I'll probably show off who I have in mind for Tzofiya in a chapter or two from this one.**

 **I think that's all I have to say here!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth. I don't own Phoenix Shea. Phoenix Shea belongs to CandorOrDauntlessFanatic.I don't own any music that I use in here. It belongs to the people that wrote them. I only own my OC's and the idea for this story.**

 **Here's Chapter 11. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Bryan's P.O.V.

I wake up bright and early, which is a little unusual for me. I think I have too much excitement to sleep. I have some special plans for myself and Adira. She deserves something special. 1) She's very special to me, 2) she's my fiancé, and 3) she's been through so much with her life in Abnegation, initiation so far, and with the trials of her family, Kira and her squad, and the transfers. She just needs a break and something to get her mind off of everything that's happened. I want to just do something with her and to let her know how much she means to me.

Four, Six, Chris, and Will decided to give some time for the trials to blow over and to give Adira some more time to rest and recover from the poison that her family put in her body. I still can't get my head around that and everything that they did to her. It just boggles my mind. I can't grasp my head around it.

I decide to go and wake up Adira. I know that Tzofiya will be making breakfast downstairs right about now. But I can't hold in my excitement for what I have planned for Adira today. I want to hurry up and get the day started. Yeah, yeah, I know, I sound just like a little kid wanting to open their gifts on Christmas morning, but I can't help it. Adira is the woman of my dreams. I'm taking her with all of her baggage that she's been carrying from her life in Abnegation and everything that's happened to her here. Scars and all. I'm here for her through the good times and the bad. I'm not giving up on her. God certainly hasn't given up on her and neither am I.

I get dressed and walk over to her bedroom. It's just across from me in case she has a nightmare or something.

She has the room completely dark. I hear some music playing softly from her Ipod. I think I hear an album by Paul Wilbur playing. I think that Adira or maybe it was Tzofiya told me that that is one of her favorite people to listen to at night and that if she doesn't have music playing at night that she can't go to sleep. I guess that when we marry after initiation that I will have to get used to that.

I slide into the bed with her. I haven't done this since she came home from the hospital. I loved every minute of it. I know that I don't have to wait much longer to do this with her for the rest of my life.

Adira rolls over so that she is facing me and opens her eyes. She looks so tired and still weak from what her family did to her.

"Good morning, beautiful," I say to her, softly.

"Good morning, handsome," she says, sleepily.

"Did you sleep well?"

"On and off. I kept tossing and turning. Overall, I guess that you could say that I slept well."

I chuckle a little and say, "Yeah, I guess that one could say that. By the way, since the leaders have decided to put initiation off for awhile longer, I have some plans for us today."

Adira sits up in the bed and says, "Oh really? May I ask what you have in store for us?"

I smile and shake my head.

"Sorry, my mouth is sealed. All you need to know is to be dressed in whatever is comfortable for you to spend the whole day in."

She rubs her chin in thought and nods her head.

"Okay. I think I can do that for you, my prince."

I chuckle again and say, "Okay. I'll leave you to get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs. We'll have breakfast with Tzofiya and Phoenix and then we'll head out."

"Okay."

I leave her room and close the door. I can't wait for the day to start. There are so many things that I have planned.

I plan for us to get a little bit of training in. I know that because of what her family did for if she ever decided to talk back at them or break from the way of doing things. I don't want her to lose for stage 2 of initiation. I want her to be strong and to be able to hold her own with the fights. I just hope that I don't have to fight her, nor any of her friends. I know that it will probably be most likely that she has to, but I just pray that she's not against one of us. I'd rather that she is against one of the Dauntless born.

I also plan on taking her out for lunch, just the two of us. And then, I plan for us to make a trip to Amity to see her sisters, if she wants to. It's just been a few days, I know, but I think that she might like to see how things are going for them.

And then, I plan to take her out for dinner afterwards.

I hope that she enjoys what I have planned. I'm willing to change my plans if she doesn't want to see her sisters. I have something else in mind if she doesn't want to, but I really think and feel that she'll want to go see them. I already have permission from the leaders of Dauntless and Amity for Adira and her sisters to meet.

I head downstairs. Sure enough, Tzofiya is making breakfast, listening to something on either her phone or Ipod, and singing along to the music.

I walk over to her and tap her on the shoulder.

She jumps a little and takes out her earbuds.

"Sorry," she says, "I just wasn't expecting anyone to be this early nor be down here yet."

"It's fine," I say to her, "What are you making?"

"Well, I decided to make some French toast and everyone can pick some fruit, whatever they want."

"Sounds good to me."

"Does Adira know what you've got planned for today?"

I told Phoenix and Tzofiya about my plans to see if they thought it was a good idea or not. They had thought that is was a splendid idea. They also thought that we should have some good time together with it being just the two of us before initiation starts back up and before the wedding. I can tell that Tzofiya is having a hard time with Adira being married.

"Hey, while we have some time to talk alone, I noticed that you seemed a little sad last night when I told you and Phoenix about my plans for today. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just sad that soon it won't be me who looks after her. I did it all of the time when we were in Abnegation. She couldn't. It's not in her nature and she was afraid of her family. Anything could set her family off, it could just be something that was a mistake and her family would just flip out. I'm just used to being the one to help her and be the one that she would confide in. Now, she has you. You'll become one. I won't get that anymore."

I have Tzofiya sit down in a chair and say, "You'll still be there for her. Just because we're getting married doesn't mean that she'll quit talking to you and telling you everything. There will probably be some things that she won't talk to me. 1) I'm not a woman, I'm a man. There'll be things that I'll have no clue about. Tzofiya smiles a bit at that. 2) You are her best friend. I only met her when you guys were running with the transfers and the Dauntless born to the train. But, you have been with her since the beginning. I haven't. There will probably be things from her past that she might not be comfortable talking to me about that she'll probably come to you about. You will always have that special place in her heart. You are her best friend. If you have any questions, pull Adira aside and talk with her. She'll make time for you. You mean a lot to her."

"Thank you. You've made me feel a lot better about this. I probably do need to talk with her and tell her about how I feel. I'm really happy for the both of you, I really am. Adira deserves you and I can tell that she's in love with you. You're her other half. The both of you are complete with each other. It's just that things are changing. She's growing up. I knew that this day would come, but I just was hoping that I would have some more time with just the two of us before she gets married, that's all."

"I'll tell you what, how about you and Adira spend some time together with just the two of you before initiation starts? I don't know how that will work, but maybe you guys just watch a movie, or you guys go shopping, I don't know what girls do when they hang out. But, talk with her and see what you can do. You could also maybe talk with the leaders and see if you guys can go to one of the other factions. I don't know. I'm just throwing out some ideas out there for you."

"No, that's good. I'll see about talking to her when you guys get home or something."

"That sounds good. I'll leave you to finish making breakfast."

"Okay, I'll call you when I'm finished. I'm almost done here."

"Okay."

I turn around to go to the living room. When I turn around, Adira is coming down the stairs. She has a blank tank top on with black leggings. She has her hair in a side braid. She's so pretty. I love her dearly. She seems to be getting prettier every time I look at her.

"What are you staring at?" she asks, softly with a smile on her face.

I shake my head and say, "Nothing, just was staring at you and thinking about how you're the most beautiful person that I know."

"Okay, can you guys talk about that somewhere else? You're sounding like a married couple already," Phoenix says, coming out of her room.

Adira and I blush. Is our love for each other and our affection really showing that much? Hmm, I'll have to look into that.

"Alright! Breakfast's ready!" Tzofiya yells.

We head into the kitchen. We eat our breakfast together in silence.

The silence just leaves me to my thoughts. I can't wait to be married. I want to be intimate with Adira. I want to protect her. I want to be with her. I want her to be mine. She is my other half. She is the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with.

I smile to myself as I have these thoughts.

"What are you smiling about?" Adira asks me, whispering and leaning over to me.

I start to blush again.

" _What are these feelings? Is this what it means to be in love? I love her. Is this what happens when you find the one that God has meant for you to spend the rest of your life with? These are some of the questions that I have."_

I smile at her and whisper back to her, "Just smiling over the fact that in a couple weeks that you'll be mine and how I can't wait to be married to you, that's all."

Adira blushes and whispers, "You sound just like a kid at Christmas time."

I whisper, "I know and I'm proud of it. I feel like a kid at Christmas. Only, I know what I'm getting and I'm so excited for it."

Adira blushes and shakes her head.

"Okay, lovebirds, get out of here and go do whatever it is that you've got planned," Phoenix says, "I can't wait for you two to be married and for you to be affectionate away from people who aren't married."

"You're just jealous," Tzofiya says, "Maybe you should get with Daniel. Now, he sounds like someone just for you."

Phoenix blushes and says, "Sh-Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure. Whatever you say," Tzofiya says.

We all laugh with Phoenix continues to blush an ever brighter red.

"Alright, Adira and I are going to be off. We'll see you later tonight," I say.

"Alright, see you later," Tzofiya says.

"Bye, have fun, lovebirds," Phoenix says, "I think that will be my nicknames for the two of you, lovebirds."

I chuckle and lead Adira out the door.

"So, where are we heading to?" she asks.

"First up, we're going to the training room to train. You need to get your strength back up for stage 2 of initiation."

"What's stage 2?"

"I'm afraid I can't say. I only know because I'm a Dauntless born. Because of that, I promised that I wouldn't say anything to you, Phoenix, and Tzofiya. It's hard to keep my mouth shut."

Adira nods her head and says, "Yeah, I think I understand."

"A good thing, we have the training room all to ourselves."

She smiles and we walk hand in hand.

We arrive at the training room. I asked Four and Six to set everything up last night. They didn't let me down. Everything that was used for stage 1 is up and ready to go. I wasn't sure what Adira would want to do, so I asked for everything to be set up.

"Looks like you went and got prepared for this," she says.

"Yep. I wasn't sure what you would want to do, so I asked Four and Six to get everything from stage 1 to be set up."

"Cool."

"So, what do you want to work on?"

"Hmm, shall we work on the punching bags?"

"Sure, we can do that."

We head over to the punching bags.

"Can you show me the correct stance again? I believe that I remember it, but I want to make sure that I'm doing it right."

"How about you show me what you believe the stance is and I'll correct you as I see that it needs to be corrected?"

"You sound like Four and Six."

"I guess that you could say that. After all, I am your instructor for today."

"Well, Instructor Bryan, how's this?"

Adira gets into a stance. She crouches and has her hands in fists in front of her, like she's trying to protect her face.

"That's pretty good, just keep tension here."

I put my hands on her stomach and show her how to keep the tension there.

She nods and throws some punches into the punching bag.

"Not bad, now let's do it again."

She practices for a bit more and I join her on a punching bag next to her. We do this for awhile.

"Do you want to move to something else?" I ask her.

She nods.

"Let's do some knife throwing," she says.

I nod and we head to where the knives and the targets are. Adira gets into the correct stance, picks up a knife, and throws. She gets a bullseye.

"Great job!" I exclaim.

Adira beams and throws several more. I join her. I get bullseyes every time. We do this for awhile.

"Want to do the guns?" I ask her.

She nods. I look at her. Some of the hair is coming out of her braid. She's sweaty and is panting.

"Let's get a drink first and then we'll do the guns."

"Okay."

We head to where the water fountains are in the training room.

"Are you having fun yet?" I ask her.

"Yeah. I'm glad to get some practice in since I've been in the hospital for so long."

"I agree."

We finish getting our drinks and we head over to the guns.

Adira gets into the correct stance, grabs a gun, and fires. She almost gets a bullseye.

"Good job!" I exclaim. I'm proud of her. She's doing so well. If you didn't know any better, you would never know that she's been sick and in the hospital for awhile.

She beams and fires several rounds until she gets bullseyes every time she fires the gun.

I join her. I get bullseyes every time.

We fire the guns for awhile.

"You done training?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I think I'm done for today. I can train some more another day."

"Let's hit the showers and I'll take you to the next place."

"Alright."

We shower in separate showers.

After we shower, we get dressed and meet back in the training room.

"You look good," I say.

"How did you get everything here, even my clothes?" Adira asks.

"I have my ways. I'm not going to tell all of my secrets. That will spoil for when I decide to do this again."

"Oh? You have plans for when we're married?"

"Now what makes you say that?"

"Just a hunch."

I smile and chuckle. This just proves how much I love Adira. I can't wait to do more of this with her after initiation.

"So, where to now?"

"I'm thinking of lunch with just the two of us."

"Hmm, that sounds perfect. I'm hungry after all that training."

"I thought so. I've got the perfect place in mind."

"Oh?"

"Yep, if you'll follow me, my lady."

"Lead away, my prince."

I take Adira to my favorite spot in Dauntless. My favorite spot is the top of the Dauntless building. It's high up and you can see everything from up there.

"We're here, my lady."

"Wow. This place is amazing. You can see everything. How did you find this place?"

"My dad took me up here. It's his favorite place. He told me that he showed it to my mom after he knew that she was the one and they were going to be married. I decided to continue that tradition with you."

"Wow, thank you. This view is beautiful. You can even see some of Amity's fields from up here."

Adira looked a little sad mentioning Amity. She must be thinking about her sisters.

"Thinking about your sisters?"

"Yeah. I wonder how they're getting along with the life of being in Amity."

"I'm sure that they're doing fine. And that brings me to what I next have in mind for today."

"Oh?"

"Yep. I've had this all planned out and agreed on, that is if you want to."

"If I want to do what?"

"If you want to, we can make a trip to Amity and visit with your sisters."

"Really?"

"Yes, but only if you want to."

"I do. I miss them and I'd like to know how they're doing. I haven't seen them since the trial. I just want to make sure that they're fine."

"Then let's do it. Now, your sisters don't know that we're coming, but everything is ready for you to visit along with the terms of the jury."

"Oh thank you! You're the best!"

I chuckle. Adira can be so funny. She's just cheery and happy. It's a blessing to watch, especially with everything that she's been through. I love to see how God had redeemed all of what has happened to her in Abnegation. It's a wonder with all that God has done. I'm in awe with everything that God has done in her life.

"Well, let's pack the picnic up and head to the train to go to Amity."

"Okay. Let's do this!"

We pack everything up and to the train. We get to the gate and get a ride from an Amity truck that was told to wait for us and to take us to Amity.

We enjoy the ride to Amity in silence, occasionally we make small talk or point something out that we think the other would like or find interesting.

As we get closer to the Amity compound, Adira starts to get nervous.

"You okay?"

"I think so. I don't know I should feel with seeing them. I'm excited and I want Emily to know that I'm okay. I know that I told my family that I forgive them, but there's a part of me that wonders if Emily and Jessie believe that. I really wonder."

"It's okay. I'm here with you. We'll get through this together."

"I'm so glad that you're here with me."

"Me too."

We sit the rest of the trip in silence.

We soon get to the Amity compound. We meet with the people that will be overseeing the meeting between Adira and her sisters.

We follow the people to the building that has been reserved for this meeting.

"Wait here," Johanna says, "I will bring your sisters here. I'm interested to see how this meeting will go. They've been doing well here, considering everything that has happened between all of you."

Johanna is the leader of Amity. I think that she was there for the trials. That must be why she said what she did. Johanna only agreed to let Adira and her sisters meet if she was there for the meeting. I'm still a little shocked that the leaders of Dauntless and the leader of Amity is allowing Adira and her sisters to meet.

We sit in some chairs that are in a circle in the center of the room. I guess that the chairs are for us to use. I don't see any other chairs in the room.

Johanna comes in after a few minutes. Jessie and Emily are in the Amity clothes. It looks like they have been in the fields doing something. They look like they fit right in. I really wonder if they're doing well.

Adira runs over to them and gives the both of them a big group hug.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Adira asks them.

"We're fine," Jessie says, "Considering everything that happened."

"Yeah, I know," Adira says, "What about you, Emily? Are you fitting in here?"

"For the most part," Emily says, "It's not really a big deal. We're doing fine, sl-I mean, Adira. Sorry, I'm so used to calling you that."

"It's okay. That's what everyone told you to call me. It's no big deal," Adira says.

"Why are you here?" Jessie says, "I mean, it's not like you really have a reason to come here."

"What do you mean?" Adira says.

I can see this turning into something awful if something isn't done. I open my mouth to say something, but Johanna shakes her head.

Johanna mouths, "We need to see if they have really changed or if they are going to go back to their old ways and habits."

" _Why would they want to take that chance? What is going on here? Is there doubts of what Adira's sisters said? I know that Emily wasn't under the truth serum. Has something gone on that is making their testimonies be questioned?"_ I think to myself.

"I mean, why did you make this trip all the way over here? We're in different factions. Faction before blood. Does that make any sense to you? I mean, it's not like Amity likes the Dauntless. Why don't you just go back to your life in Dauntless? You know what, I'm done talking with you. Emily, let's go."

"No," Emily says, "I want to visit with Adira. You can leave if you want. I know that you're hurting, but don't make me not talk with Adira. She's still our sister."

"Fine, you can do whatever you want, but I'm leaving."

Jessie storms out of the building. I can tell that what Jessie said to Adira hurt her, but it looks like she's either burying it or she's doing something to push those feelings and emotions away.

"So, how have you been? I see that the antidote worked. I wasn't exactly sure if I gave the right one," Emily says.

"I fine. I'm almost completely recovered, thanks to you," Adira says.

Emily tells us how her life is in Amity. She likes being in Amity a lot.

Emily, Adira, and I talk about different things. We laugh and just have a good time with Emily. I wish that Jessie would have been a part of this, I guess that things like that take time. Old habits die hard, at least Emily is doing what she can to change and have that sister relationship with Adira.

"I'm not completely sure on this, but when I turn 16, I may be allowed to change factions. If I am allowed, I'm thinking about transferring to Dauntless so that I can be with you, Adira," Emily says.

"Really? Why do you want to go to Dauntless? Is it just because of being near me? I'm going to be married soon," Adira says.

"You're going to be married?"

"Yep, to this wonderful man."

I smile and nod to her.

"You're the one who's helped my sister, aren't you?" Emily asks me.

"Yes, I am," I say.

"Thank you for being there for her. And please tell her friends in Dauntless thank you as well. I'm very grateful how all of you have helped her through everything that has happened."

"You're welcome. I know that if you hadn't helped give the antidote that she wouldn't be here right now. So, thank you."

"You're welcome," she says, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my chores here in Amity. It was so good to see you again, Adira. Bryan, please take good care of my sister. She needs a lot of love with everything that my family and I put her through."

"I will, take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will. Good bye, I hope to see the both of you again soon."

"Bye!"

Emily leaves and goes back to her chores in Amity. I see why Adira loves her so much and wanted to see them again. I'm not sure about Jessie though. It may just be like Emily said, about Jessie hurting. I'll be praying for Jessie and Emily.

We say good bye to Johanna and the other Amity that were here to watch the meeting with Adira's sisters.

We take a ride back to the gate to take the train back to Dauntless.

"Thank you for taking me to see my sisters. I may not have gotten to really visit with Jessie, but I did get to have a wonderful conversation with Emily. I'm so happy that I got to see them."

"I'm glad that you're happy."

"What's next that you have for us today?"

"Dinner. I have a place for the two of us."

"Sounds delightful."

"It will be."

We get back to Dauntless and I take Adira to my favorite restaurant which is Olive Garden.

We enjoy a very lovely meal with just the two of us.

After our meal, we go back to the house. I'm so glad that we had our special day today. I don't think that we'll get another chance once initiation starts and I do want to give Tzofiya some time with Adira.

We say good night to each other.

"Good night, my prince. That was a wonderful day."

"Good night, my princess. I'm glad that you had a wonderful time. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

We go our separate ways. I'm so glad that Adira had fun and that she enjoyed herself. I can't wait to do that again.

 **That's a wrap! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I think that the next chapter will be back to Adira's P.O.V.**

 **Until next time, please review, follow, and favorite!**


	12. Author's Note

**Hey guys. This is not an update. This is an author's note for a guest review I received this morning. Here's what the guest said.**

" _ **Kill yourself, virgin f**"**_

 **I don't know about you, but I was shocked to see this. When I received an email saying that someone reviewed my story, I was thinking that it was going to be from someone that was wondering where I've been and why I haven't updated in awhile. Not this.**

 **I'm just shocked. This hasn't phased me at all. I'm not going to do what this guest said.**

 **But, I do have this to say. I do not tolerate this. If you have something negative like this to say to me, pm me. No one needs to see this. Only I need to see this. No one wants to see this. If you have a problem with my story, pm me. Don't write this as a review. Pm me with your complaints. Pm me if you're going to cuss me out. Pm me if you're going to write something like this. Don't write this where everyone can see this. This doesn't need to be seen by everyone. Don't do this.**

 **It makes me very sad that all of the readers that support and love my story had to see this.**

 **I think that's all I have to say about this matter.**

 **As for the rest of you who love and support my story, please continue to be patient with me. I'll update as soon as I can. The stuff that I do with my mom two days a week is coming to an end here in a couple weeks. I'll have more time to update then. I'm also having a bad case of writer's block. It's taking some time. I want to update. I know that I need to update. I just can't seem to get anything out for the story.**

 **If you have some ideas for the story or something that you'd like to see, let me know.**

 **Until then, see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody! I hope that you all are doing great. I'm doing pretty well.**

 **I want to give a shout out to the people that helped encourage me with that guest's note. Thank you all! You're the people that make me want to write this story and keep going with writing. Thank you.**

 **Here's the reviews that I'm responding to.**

 **Guest/StripeyDivergentDuck: (I think that's what you put your fanfic account name as at the end of your review? Sorry if I got it wrong) I don't know if I will do anything for Jessie and showing a nice side. I may be done with her and showing her story. I'm not completely sure on that at the moment. We'll see. I'm also not sure about how Adira will ask Six about the one who can resist the serum and if she will reveal or if she won't reveal it. I may include it, I may not. Just depends on if I think that I can put it in or something.**

 **OwlMaya: I'm glad that you thought that the last chapter was pretty good. I'm thinking that if I do a sequel to this, then Emily would transfer to Dauntless. I'm glad that you thought that it was pretty funny with the scene where Tzofiya told Phoenix should just get together with Daniel. I was laughing as I was writing that scene. I had the idea from an anime series that I like that there was stuff like that happening between two characters. I thought that it would be funny for something like that to happen.** **With the Dauntless born that is interested in Phoenix being named Daniel has nothing to do with the doctor in earlier chapters. It was just the name that I picked. I'm going to be doing stage 2 in this chapter. I'm glad that you want to see Adira's fears. It's something that I've been looking forward to writing, just a little bit** **I'm glad that you believe that this story is great. I'm glad that you understand me not updating all of the time. Life happens.**

 **I was doing some researching on the stages, how many there were, and what was entailed in the stages. I realized that in stage one, I didn't do the fights. I thought that there was three stages and that stage 1 just had the teaching of the different stances with the punching bag, the knives, and the guns, stage 2 just had the fights, and stage 3 just had the fear landscapes. I made a goof, I'm going to do something in the chapter to help fix that and do stage 2 a little bit different. Let me know what you think of how I did stage 2 in the reviews or in a pm.**

 **What do you think, should I put in the beginning in the chapters that are in Adira's P.O.V. that it is in her P.O.V. or should I just not do that? Let me know which I should do, because I'm not sure. I've seen some people put which p.o.v. it is in every chapter, but I'm not sure if you guys want that or if it would be understood that if I don't say that it's in another p.o.v. that that means it's in Adira's p.o.v. Let me know in the reviews or in a pm.**

 **That's all I have to say in this author's note.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth. I don't own any songs that I use in here. The songs belong to those that wrote them. I don't own Phoenix Shea. Phoenix Shea belongs to CandorOrDauntlessFantic. I only own my OC's and the idea for this story.**

 **Here's Chapter 12! Enjoy!**

Adira's P.O.V.

I wake up refreshed and feeling pretty strong today. I haven't felt this way in a very long time. With everything that's going on, I just haven't felt well. But today, I'm feeling awesome. With not having to worry about my family and their threats, I can finally breathe and focus on initiation and the wedding to Bryan.

I get dressed in a black tank top and black shorts. I put my hair into a ponytail.

Four and Six came and told my friends and I that it was time to get back to initiation, but I was told to take it easy. They told me that if I needed to take a break, then I was to do so. They told me that I didn't need to say if I needed a break or not. I'm kind of surprised that they said that I didn't need to ask permission for taking a break if I needed it. That is really interesting to me. I wonder why they are allowing that. I guess that I will find out today.

I'm kind of excited for initiation to start back up again. I really want to marry Bryan and I know that that can only happen after initiation is finished.

I open my door and head downstairs to have breakfast. As I'm about to head out, Bryan opens his door and we get eye contact.

"Hello, beautiful," he says.

"Hello, handsome," I say.

"Shall we walk down to breakfast together?"

"Yes, we shall."

We head down to breakfast hand in hand. I love how he treats me. He treats me full of love and respect. Even through everything that I've gone through, he's still here and he wants to be here with me. This is what true love looks like. Both people are there for each other no matter what you experience. It's amazing. I can see that this how Four treats Six and Will treats Chris. It's amazing when God brings two people together that He meant for them to be together.

Phoenix and Tzofiya are already at the table and have set the table when Bryan and I get to the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" Tzofiya asks me.

"I'm feeling pretty good. If I didn't know any better, I would never know nor believe that I've gone through what I have. I just feel that good," I say.

"That's good," Tzofiya says, "I wonder what the leaders have in store for us today."

"I was wondering the same thing," Phoenix says.

"Don't look at me," Bryan says, "I may know what's coming up, but my lips are sealed. You'll just have to find out for yourselves."

"You're no fun!" Phoenix says.

The two of them get into a friendly fight. Those two can act like the best of friends, but when they disagree with something, you'd think the opposite. It's funny and entertaining to watch.

"Come on, Adira, surely he has told you something about what's next in initiation," Phoenix says to me.

"No, he actually hasn't said anything to me," I say, "Even if he had said something to me, I wouldn't say."

"You've got to be kidding me!" she says.

I continue shoving food down. We've got to hurry if we want to on time to initiation. I don't want to be late. I know that they don't tolerate if you're late. I remember what they did to the other initiates for doing that. I shudder as I remember.

"Come on," Bryan says, "We need to hurry if we want to be on time for initiation."

That shuts Phoenix up and we hurry to finish our breakfast.

We head to the initiate's training room. There's so little people here than the last time that we used the training room. With what the transfers did to my friends and I, it sure took out a lot of initiates. I wonder what that means for us. There's only a handful of people with my friends and I. Phoenix, Tzofiya, and I are the only transfers left. I'm sad.

Four gets our attention.

"As you know, there's only a few of you initiates left. Because of that, the leaders and I have decided to not do the fighting. Instead, we are going to go straight into the fear landscapes. I know that for some of you that this will be very hard for you to go through this. So, we're going to do this year's fear landscapes. If we know that because of your past or something that has happened to you recently to make your fear landscape very hard, we will let you choose one person to join you in the fear landscape room with you. They can join you in simulation, but it is not preferred."

" _That sounds like special treatment to me. How could this look to the other Dauntless born for this to be happening to me? Will they turn on me like the transfers did?"_ I wonder to myself.

Someone must have read my thought because Six looks straight at me and says, "And no, this is not special treatment. We just understand that some of you have had a hard life and that you might freak out at your fears. We just want to make sure that you will be okay and not freak out. We are here for you every step of the way. And if any of you treat the initiates that are having a hard time through their fear landscapes, you know the punishment that the other transfers got. We will not tolerate that kind of behavior. If you don't like what we're doing, then leave Dauntless. We are the leaders, not you."

Four says, "Now, Chris and Will will take you to the fear landscape room. We will meet you there. Adira, Bryan, Tzofiya, and Phoenix, please stay here for a moment."

The rest of the Dauntless born follow Chris and Wil. We get into a circle with Four and Six.

"Now," Four says, "Adira and Phoenix, I know that the fear landscapes are going to be very difficult for you because of your pasts. So, this is what we're going to do for you. Six or I are going to go with you through your fears or someone that you want to go through with you can go. All of us will be in the room with you after the others have gone through theirs. Are you okay with this or do you want to be treated as if this never happened and you just go through as normally initiates go through?"

I sit there silently. What should I do? I don't want to go through my fears alone, I can only guess what my fears will be. But, should I go through my fears like normally initiates do? What should I do?

"I'd Six and Adira to be in the room with me. I know that the other Dauntless born may not like the "special treatment" that you're giving Adira and I, but I could care less what they think. They haven't been through what we have. I don't care what they think about this. They also know what the other transfers got because of how they were treating us. They can also leave like you said."

"Adira," Six asks me, "What do you want done with you and your fears?"

I think about it for a moment. What should I do? I want someone or some people to be with me.

"I'd like for all of you to be in the room with me. But I'll go through my fears alone. I know that I could have you all in my fear landscape with me, but facing my fears is something that I need to do with just me and God."

"Very well. We'll just have you all go through after the Dauntless born are done. Sound good?" Four asks.

"Yes, sir," we say together.

We all head down to the room that we will face our fears.

I don't know about the rest of my new family, but I'm extremely nervous and even a bit afraid of what will be in my fear landscape. I have a pretty good feeling that my old family will be in there, but what else will be in there? I'm scared.

I'm almost ready to back out of facing my fears and asking if an exception for me, when Bryan pulls me off to the side and says something about catching up to the rest of the group.

"Are you alright?" he asks me.

"No, I'm not alright. I'm scared. I'm terrified as to what will be in my fear landscape. I don't want to do it. I don't want to see my family in there and relive what my family did to me. I don't think I could stand it, even if it is just a simulation. I've heard some of the stories of how people jump off of the Chasm after seeing their fears. I don't want to do that. I just don't know that I would be able to handle seeing what's in my fears. I don't want anyone to judge me or think of me as a coward because of what's in my fears," I say to him.

He pulls me so that I'm staring into his eyes. His eyes don't portray anger or hatred towards me because of what I confessed to him. The only thing that I see by looking into his eyes is love, sadness, pity, and something that I can't place. Tears are starting to roll down his face.

"Adira, I love you so much. I hate to see you like this. I fully understand why you feel the way that you do. But don't you serve a God who is so much bigger than your fears? Do you really think that He would bring you this far with friends and a finance for you to jump into the Chasm? I don't think so. The God that I know and serve would not do that. It says in His Word that He will never leave nor forsake us. It also says in His Word that He hasn't given us a spirit of fear, but of power, love, and a sound mind. God hasn't brought you this far for you to drown. He's given you a support group and people that love you and won't judge you nor condemn you. We're here to help you get through and Phoenix as well. And the people that want to judge and condemn you, they're the ones who should be jumping in the Chasm, not you. I love you too much for you to make that choice. I will be very upset with you if you did that."

As Bryan informs me of this, I start to cry.

" _He's right, you know,"_ God tells me, " _I've brought you too far for you to quit now. I'm bringing you here for you to learn what you're fears are and for you to overcome them. I didn't bring you this far for you to drown. I didn't. I have too many plans for you to sink now. I know the plans I have for you, plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future. The fear landscape isn't something that you need to fear, rather this is something for you to overcome and face head on. This is the next step that I have for you. This is where I'm leading you. Don't be afraid. Be brave. Be strong and courageous for I am with you. I've given you everything that you need for you to pass this test and for you to overcome your fears. You're only going to get stronger from this. I am with you. You've got this."_

Bryan sings just be held by Casting Crowns over me as he pulls me into his arms and strokes my head.

 _Hold it all together_

 _Everyone needs you strong_

 _But life hits you out of nowhere_

 _And barely leaves you holding on_

 _And when you're tired of fighting_

 _Chained by your control_

 _There's freedom in surrender_

 _Lay it down and let it go_

 _So when you're on your knees and answers_

 _Seem so far away_

 _You're not alone, stop holding on, and just be held_

 _Your world's not falling apart, it's falling into place_

 _I'm on throne, stop holding on, and just be held_

 _Just be held, just be held_

 _If your eyes are on the storm_

 _You'll wonder if I love you still_

 _But if your eyes on the cross_

 _You'll know I always have and I always will_

 _And not a tear is wasted_

 _In time, you'll understand_

 _I'm painting beauty with the ashes_

 _Your life is in my hands_

 _So when you're on your knees_

 _And answers seem so far away_

 _You're not alone, stop holding on, and just be held_

 _Your world's not falling apart, it's falling into place_

 _I'm on the throne, stop holding on, and just be held_

 _Just be held, just be held_

 _Lift your hands, lift your eyes_

 _In the storm is where you'll find me_

 _And where you are, I'll hold your heart_

 _I'll hold your heart_

 _Come to me, find your rest_

 _In the arms of the God who won't let go_

 _So when you're on your knees and answers seem so far away_

 _You're not alone, stop holding on, and just be held_

 _Your world's not falling apart, it's falling into place_

 _I'm on the throne, stop holding on, and just be held_

 _(stop holding on and just be held)_

 _Just be held, just be held, just be held, just be held_

After he finished singing just be held, another song started to run through my head. It's stronger by Mandisa.

 _Hey, heard you were up all night_

 _Thinking about how your world ain't right_

 _And you wonder if things will ever get better_

 _And you're asking why is it always raining on you_

 _When all you want is just a little good news_

 _Instead of standing there stuck out in the weather_

 _Oh, don't hand your head_

 _It's gonna end_

 _God's right there_

 _Even if it's hard to see Him_

 _I promise you that He still cares_

 _When the waves are taking you under_

 _Hold on just a little bit longer_

 _He knows that this is gonna make you stronger, stronger_

 _The pain ain't gonna last forever_

 _And things can only get better_

 _Believe me_

 _This is gonna make you stronger_

 _Gonna make you stronger, stronger, stronger_

 _Believe me, this is gonna make you stronger_

 _Try and do the best that you_

 _Hold on and let Him hold your hand_

 _And go on and fall into the arms of Jesus_

 _Oh, lift your head, it's gonna end_

 _God's right there_

 _Even when you just can't feel Him_

 _I promise you that He still cares_

' _Cause if he started this work in your life_

 _He will be faithful to complete it_

 _If only you believe it_

 _He knows how much it hurts_

 _And I'm sure that He's gonna help you get through this_

 _When the waves are taking you under_

 _Hold on just a little bit longer_

 _He knows that this is going to make you stronger, stronger_

 _The pain ain't gonna last forever_

 _In time it's gonna get better_

 _Believe me_

 _This is gonna make you stronger_

After stronger finished playing in my head, I felt ready to face my fears.

"I'm alright now," I say to Bryan, "Let's head to the fear landscape room."

"Alright," he said.

We head to the room where the fear landscape will be done in. When we get there, all of the other Dauntless born have finished and left. It's just Bryan, Tzofiya, Phoenix, and myself.

"It's good to see you both. We were beginning to wonder if something had happened to the two of you," Four says when we get to the rest of my new family.

"I'm sorry, Four. I had a mental breakdown. God and Bryan helped me through it."

"That's good. He's so good, isn't He?" Four asks me.

"Yes, He is. He's just what we need in this world," I say.

"Well, enough about that. It's time for you guys to enter the fear landscape. Who's going first," Six asks.

"I'll go," Bryan says.

"Do you want someone to be in the room with you besides Six or I?" Four asks Bryan.

"I want Adira to you Four in the room as I go through my fears."

"Very well. Let's go."

I follow Bryan and Four into the room. It's not very big, it just has a computer, a small box next to the computer, and a chair, just like in the room where you take the test to decide the faction that you will join before the Choosing ceremony.

"Sit in the chair, Bryan," Four says.

Bryan nervously gets into the chair.

"I'm going to hook you up to the computer so that I can see what you see. And then I'll inject you the serum for the simulation to start. Alright?"

"Alright."

"Be brave, Bryan."

I go to the computer to see what Bryan's fears will be. I'm curious to see what his will be.

His first fear starts in the house that Phoenix, Tzofiya, Bryan, and I share. In his fear, Bryan and I are in my room. He's trying to tell me how he feels about me and everything that he sees in me. But I'm refusing to hear it and believe him. In his fear, I tell him that I'm too damaged for him and that he should go find someone else to marry. In the fear, I tell him that we're done and I walk away from him. He's devastated. He falls onto his knees and starts to cry.

As I watch this, I start to cry. I can see how that is one of his fears. I've said some of those things to him. After he cries for a little, he wipes the tears off of his face and he stands up. I don't know what happened, but what I start to sense coming from him has changed. It's not a feeling of sadness. It's almost like something changed in him. Like, God just spoke to him something and he believes it. I'll have to ask him later about it.

The scene changes. Now, he's in a different home. It's still a Dauntless home, but it's not the one that he, my friends, and I share. I wonder if this is the one that he grew up in. My thoughts are right, because I see his family standing before him. They proceed to tell him how I'm not good enough for him and that he should go find another woman to marry. They continue to ridicule him for making the choice to marry me and condemn him for it. They tell him that if he doesn't breakup with me and pull out of marrying me that they will disown him and they will disown me. This seems to go on and on. But, Bryan only takes it for so long before he starts to defend me and tell of how God has brought us together and that he won't breakup with me and he won't choose someone else.

The scene changes. It's at the end of initiation. The ranks are being shown to those of us who are left. Bryan is being cut but the rank that I got makes me safe. Bryan is going to have to leave me and go live with the Factionless, which also means that we won't be married like we had planned and dreamed of. He's shocked and telling me how sorry he is. In the fear, I'm very upset with him and chewing him out. I start to say angry things and hurtful things to him that I would never say to him. The leaders and all of his friends are very upset with him and don't understand why he didn't get a better rank and are wanting to know why he would leave me. His family is very upset with him as well.

Bryan comes to. He's broken into a sweat. I wrap my arms around him as Four is unhooking him from the computer.

"Shh, it's okay," I tell Bryan, "None of that is real. You and I both know that none of that will happen."

I start to rub his back. He nods his head and rubs me as well.

"Well, I know one thing for sure," Four says, "You're definitely not going to be kicked out of Dauntless. I don't know what rank you will get, but I do know that you'll be safe. You won't be going to the Factionless. You have three fears. You are also Divergent. You need to keep that you're Divergent to only the people that you know and trust. There are still people who don't trust the Divergent and think that the Divergents shouldn't exist. So, be careful with who you share that information with."

"Thanks, Four," he says.

"Let's go back to your friends. We'll decide who goes next."

Bryan and I nod our heads. We walk hand in hand out of the room and back to our friends.

"Well, how'd it go?" Phoenix asks Bryan.

"It went well. I don't think I have anything to worry about. It should be fine for the rest of you as well," he says.

"On that note," Six says, "Who wants to go next?"

"I will," Tzofiiya says, "I want Six to administrate the simulation and I'll go by myself. It's not that I don't trust all of you, it's just that I feel that I need to do this alone."

I understand a little of how she feels. The fear landscape is something that is very personal. I can see why Tzofiya wouldn't want anyone to go with her. I'm a little hurt that she doesn't want me to go with. I'm her best friend.

She must have sensed what I was thinking and feeling, because she walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I have nothing against you at all, Adira. It's not that I don't trust you or that I don't want to share this with you. I just need to do this alone. I'll tell you about it later," she says.

"Okay, I understand. Good luck," I say.

She nods and heads into the room with Six.

Sometime later, she comes out with Six following her. She looks shaken up. I wonder what shook her up so bad.

"How'd it go?" I ask her.

"It went better than I thought it would. I'll tell you about later at the house, okay?"

"Okay."

"Who wants to go next?" Four asks.

It's just me and Phoenix left. I really don't want to go yet. Phoenix must have known how I felt, because she says that she'll go, but she wants Six and I to join her in the room. This is the second fear landscape that I've seen today. I'm really starting to get nervous for mine and I'm wondering why they want to share their fears with me.

We head into the room.

Six tells Phoenix the same thing that Four told Bryan. Phoenix gets into the chair. I can tell that she's afraid and nervous. It's all over her face.

"Be brave. You can do this," I tell her.

She nods and closes her eyes.

Just like with Bryan, I join Six watching the computer.

Phoenix's first fear is heights. She's standing on top of a Dauntless building. She's shaking and she's having trouble catching her breath.

" _Be brave, Phoenix. You've got this,_ " I hear her say out loud. She closes her eyes and steadies her breathing.

When she opens her eyes, the fear changes. In her second fear, she's in her old home in Amity. Spiders start to swarm into her room and crawl all over her.

The fear changes. Her next fear is failing. It's the end of initiation and she's gotten too low of rank be Dauntless. She's going to live with the Factionless.

The fear changes. She's in the house that we all share. We all proceed to tell her that we don't love her. We tell her in our own way that she's too damaged and has been through too much for us to love her and accept her for who she is and everything that she's been through. We cut her down with our words and we tear her apart. She drops to her knees and cries.

The fear changes. She's in Amity again. She's told by her exes that she must get rid of her books. She's told that she loves her books for than she does them. So, her punishment is to burn all of her books in front of them. If she doesn't, then they will hurt her and do horrible things to her. She gathers up all of her books, makes a fire, and throws all her books in one by one. Her exes laugh at her and say mean things to her and destructive things to her as she throws her books in.

The fear changes. She's in Dauntless. She's been blindfolded and have something that is tied around her mouth so that she can't talk or scream. A group of people surround her and they've taken her to the Chasm. They tell her that they're going to throw her in. They tell her that she's too much of a coward to stay in Dauntless. They tell her that they can't stand to look at her and be around her. So, they're going to kill her. She tries to fight them, tries to scream, yell for help, but no one comes. She's thrown into the Chasm and dies.

The fear changes. She's in Erudite. She's been summoned to Erudite by Jeanine Matthews for testing. Apparently, Jeanine is interested in her. When she gets there, the tests are unhuman. The Erudite are torturing her. Jeanine is approving of what the Erudite are doing to her. She hears someone say they believed that she was Divergent and that's why she's here. They say that they're going to kill her because they couldn't take any chances that she was Divergent.

The fear changes. She's in Amity again. A neighbor asks her to watch over her pets at her house because she's going on vacation. Phoenix agrees to do it. When she goes to her neighbor's house, she finds out that she's going to be watching the neighbor's five dogs. Phoenix is hesitant to watch them, but because the neighbor told her that she wasn't able to find anyone else to watch the dogs, Phoenix agrees. However, one time that she took the dogs out, the dogs turned on her. They started growling. They jumped on her and attacked her.

The fear changes. She's in Amity again. I'm wondering if she really did have more of a bad time in Amity than she told us. I wonder if her exes was just the icing on the cake for her and she had finally had enough of everything that happened. Just with all her fears that have been in Amity, it's just making me wonder. She's in a house that I guess her exes lived in or used, because all of her exes stand before her. They're wanting to do the things that they did to her. They tell her that if she doesn't do what they're wanting then she'll suffer the consequences. She's about to comply, but something must have risen in her, because she stands up tall and tells that they can't harm her anymore. She tells them that they're dead so she doesn't have to be afraid of them anymore. They can't do anything to her because they're dead.

Phoenix comes to. Six goes and unhooks her from the computer. Phoenix and I get eye contact. It looks like she wants to say something to me, but she changes her mind. I guess we'll talk later when we get home.

"Well, that was interesting, but one thing that I liked and I wanted to point out to you was how you stood up to your exes. I'm so proud of you," Six says.

Phoenix beams, smiles, and says genuinely, "Thank you."

Six says, "You're welcome. Now, let's get back to your friends."

Phoenix nods, takes my hand, and we leave the room with Six following behind.

"Well?" Bryan asks.

"It was okay. What I thought would be in there was. No big deal," Phoenix says.

Bryan nods. I don't know about the rest of my friends, I expected that response from Phoenix. She doesn't let people in, but if she does let you in, then you should consider yourself a treasure to her, because that is how she sees you. If she has let you in, then you broke through those walls that she's put up because of what she's been through. She trusts you greatly. But, you'd better not betray her or break that trust. She won't let you back in if you do.

"Well, there's only one of you left. Are you ready, Adira?" Six asks me.

I'm not sure if I'm ready. I know that God has said that I've got this and that I'm not alone, but it still scares me that I'm about to see all of my fears before. I'm also probably going to relieve something with my family just like Phoenix did. I just don't know that I'm ready and that I want to experience that. But, if I back out, that's not very Dauntless of me. The Dauntless are without fear. They show no fear. I need to do the same.

"I'm ready," I say.

"Which instructor do you want to go with you and who do you want to join you in the room with the instructor?" Four asks me.

"I want Four and Six with me and I want all of my friends to join you in the room. You've been with me through everything. I don't want you guys to not be with me in this. I want you all to be there with me. I trust all of you with the fears that I have."

"Very well," Four says.

As I look at the faces of all my friends, I see that they're all crying and are touched by what I said. Even Four and Six in their own way.

I lead the group to the room. I sit in the chair without being told. Six repeats what she and Four have said to the other initiates, even my friends.

"Be brave," Bryan tells me. His voice and his face are the last thing that I see and hear as the fear simulation starts.

My first fear is my family. I'm back in Abnegation. They're all in front of me. They're all trying to get me to do what they would when they would punish me. Each person is saying what they want to me to do in unison.

The memories start to flow into my mind again. The words that they to me flow back into my mind. I fall onto my knees. I start to cry. Just when I start to think that I can't take it anymore, a voice speaks in my mind.

"They're dead, you know," the voice says, "They can't hurt you anymore. They can't put you through that anymore. They're dead. The ones that aren't dead are in Amity. Those don't want to hurt you anymore anyway. The only one who can put you there in that place again, is you. When the memories start to flood you, stand up to them. Like Phoenix did to her exes. You need to do the same."

I wipe the tears off of my face. I stand up tall.

"You're all dead or in Amity. You can't hurt me anymore. Yes, I still have the memories as to what you did to me, but you can't hurt me anymore, you can't do what you did to me anymore. I'm stronger now than when you did everything that you did to me. Now, be gone, fear of family. Leave me be!"

My family disappears. My next fear appears. My next fear is when it's Judgement Day in heaven. Everything that I have done will be shown to everyone. I will have to answer to God for everything that I've done. Those who haven't accepted Jesus as their Lord and Savior will be cast into Hell along with Satan and the demons.

God has separated the sheep and the goats **(For what this is, go to Matthew 25:31-46 for this story. I'm not in the mood to explain this. I'm tired as I'm writing this chapter.)** For some reason, I'm on the side with the goats. I don't understand. I accepted Jesus as my Lord and Savior. Why am I on this side?

"Lord, why am I over on this side? I accepted you as my Lord and Savior. I did what you asked of me. Why?"

He looks at me and says, "Depart from me, you worker of iniquity, for I never knew you."

I get casted into hell along with the sinners, unbelievers, Satan, and the demons.

The fear changes. I'm with Bryan in the house that we share in Dauntless. Bryan tells me that I'm too damaged for him. He tells me that he's leaving me and that the wedding is off. He breaks up with me and he tells me that he doesn't want to see me nor hear from me ever again. After he leaves, I fall onto my knees and bawl.

The voice speaks to me again and says, "He will never leave you. I've brought you two together. You were made for each other. I've destined for you two to spend the rest of your lives together. You will grow old together and have children. You will live a wonderful life together. Never doubt that.

After the voice speaks to me, the fear changes. I'm with the rest of my friends in Dauntless. They tell me that I have too much baggage and am too damaged so they don't want to be my friends anymore. They tell me to leave the house that we share. They don't want to see me nor hear from me again. They tell me to buy my own place in Dauntless.

The voice speaks to me again, "Your friends aren't going to abandon you. I've brought these friends to you. They're here for the rest of your lives. I didn't bring them to you to just have them abandon you. They're your friends for life."

After the voice speaks to me again, the fear changes. It's the end of initiation. I'm the one that doesn't make it into Dauntless. I'm the one who has to leave Dauntless. I don't get to marry Bryan. I don't get to have the life that I thought I was going to have.

The voice speaks to me again, "You are going to pass initiation. I didn't bring you to Dauntless just for you to fail initiation. You're going to pass and have the life that I have planned for you to live. Don't give up and don't back down. I've planted you where I wanted you. You will blossom and grow so much here. You will emerge from this stage of initiation stronger and bolder. You know what your fears are and I'm giving you the tools to overcome these fears that you have. Be bold and very courageous."

After the voice speaks to me, I come to.

"Wow, wow, wow," Four says, "That was some heavy stuff in your fears and that voice that kept talking to you after every fear. That was amazing. I've seen lots of fear landscapes as an instructor, but I've never seen one like that."

"Yeah, me too," Six says.

"That was awesome," Phoenix says.

"You know who I believe was talking to you in your fear landscape?" Tzofiya asks me, "God. I think that He had to help you get through your fears so that He can take you to the place that He wants you to go."

"I think so too," I tell her.

I feel like something has shifted inside me. I know what my fears are now and I now know how to overcome those fears. I'm stronger now than I was before I went through my fears. I'm a new person now.

"Well, you guys are free to do whatever you want now," Four says, "The ranks will be posted in the training room tomorrow morning.

We leave the room and head back to the house. We're all tired and exhausted from today. I can't wait until tomorrow and see what the rankings are. I can't wait to see what God has instore for me in Dauntless.

 **That's a wrap! I hope that you liked this chapter and that it was worth the wait. Let me know what you thought in the reviews or pm me. As always, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review.**

 **Until next time, bye!**


	14. AN

**Hey guys! My first story is getting close to ending. I'm excited to be finishing my very first story.**

 **I've put up a poll. The poll is see which story idea that I have running through my head you want to see me write next.**

 **The poll will stay up until I'm done with An Abnegation Transfer to Dauntless.**

 **Let me know in a pm which you want to see next.**

 **Until next time, bye!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter for you! I hope that you're doing well. I'm doing well myself. I don't think I have anything to say this time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent nor Phoenix. Divergent is owned by Veronica Roth and Phoenix is owned by CandorOrDauntlessFanatic.**

 **Here's Chapter 13, enjoy!**

Adira's P.O.V.

I wake up from a bad dream. I haven't had one since before I transferred. I guess that it just has to do with the fear landscape. I've heard how that has happened to people in the past. I'll just have to keep an eye on myself, just to make sure that I don't do anything stupid. I know I don't have to worry about it too much, but still, better safe than sorry.

I get dressed in a black t-shirt and black leggings. I put my hair in a ponytail with a black ponytail band. I put on black socks and sneakers.

I open my door to see that Bryan was getting ready to knock on my door.

"Well, good morning, princess," he says.

"Good morning, handsome," I say, leaning over to him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

He blushes and says, "Shall we head to breakfast?"

"Sure!"

We head down the stairs hand in hand. I can tell that we really are made for each other. I think it's fun/funny to watch us interact with each other and see how much we really are in love with each other. I didn't have someone to teach that to me. I don't have that experience either. I'm just flowing with it. I guess that God is also leading me and guiding me with what to do.

We get to the kitchen. Tzofiya has made breakfast again. She made chocolate chip pancakes with eggs and bacon. She's outdone herself once again. I love her so much. She's been there for me since the beginning. I'm so grateful to God for her.

"Good morning," I say to her.

"Good morning," she says. She sets the table for the four of us.

"How'd you sleep?" I ask her.

"Alright, considering us going through our fears yesterday," she says.

"Yeah, I can see why some people can't take it and kill themselves from what is in their fears," I say.

"Yeah, no kidding," Phoenix says, "I'm glad that they changed it so that you could have someone or some people go in the room with you. If I didn't have the support of you guys, I wouldn't have made it. Thank you, guys."

"You're welcome!" the rest of us say together.

We sit down and eat our meal in silence.

"What rank do you think we'll get?" Phoenix asks.

"I'm not sure," Bryan says, "With everything that's happened and with how few of us are left, I think that we'll all be safe that I know of. I mean, Four kept telling those of us who had the fear of not making it into Dauntless, that we would be fine. I just don't what rank we'll get. We'll see when everyone gets to the training room."

Phoenix nods and we put our dishes in the sink, rinse them off, put them into the dishwasher, clean the table, and head to the training room.

Memories start to flow into my mind from the first day I got here up to now. I've been through a lot and so have my friends, but we've gotten stronger through it all. We've also learned a lot about ourselves through the situations that we've been through. It's been a very interesting initiation. I bet that the instructors won't forget this one any time soon.

I walk hand in hand with Bryan. I know that all of us are excited to see our ranks, but I'm even more excited for the next coming days. I get to plan the wedding with the love of my life.

"Exicted?" Bryan asks.

"Very, and not just for the rankings, but for our wedding," I say.

"Oh, we still need to plan our wedding, don't we?"

"Yes, we do. Maybe after the rankings are shown and we pick our jobs, we can get the leaders and our friends together and plan it."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Sounds like a plan."

We get to the training room. My friends and I are the first ones that arrive.

"Good morning," Four says.

"Good morning," my friends and I say.

"We're the first ones here again, aren't we?" I ask.

"Yes, you are," Six says.

"Is this going to be a constant thing? "Cause it's going to get very annoying if it is," Phoenix says.

"I don't know. I think that once you all get your rankings and pick your jobs, things will change," Four says.

"I hope so, I know that I'm getting tired of us being the first ones here. It feels like the others just don't care, like the other transfers," Tzofiya says.

"Hmm, I don't know that that's the case. But, we'll look into it," Four says.

We wait for the Dauntless born to show up. It's a few minutes before they show up.

"Good morning," Four says.

"Good morning," the Dauntless born say.

"As you know, we leaders don't take being late very well. We hope that this is the last time that we will have to talk to you about this. Is that understood?" Six says.

"Yes ma'am," they say.

"Good, now on with the rankings," Four says. He pulls a sheet off of a board on the wall next to him and the other leaders.

I look at the board. I'm surprised at what the rankings are.

Bryan

Adira

Phoenix

Tzofiya

The rest are the Dauntless born. The names I don't recognize.

My friends are cheering, shouting, and saying things that I don't fully understand.

Second, I got second. I'm very proud of myself. I did the best that I could and I'm proud of the rank I got. I got it all on my own.

"Well done, all of you," Four says, "Now, you will all get a chance to pick the jobs that you want. We'll start with Bryan and go down the rankings.

Bryan picks being a leader and training the Dauntless born. I choose being a leader and training the transfers. Phoenix picks being a leader and training the Dauntless born. Tzofiya picks being a leader and training the transfers. I don't remember what the other Dauntless born pick.

"You all will be having training over the next few days for your new jobs. We leaders can't wait to meet with you and start training. Dismissed," Four says.

I decide to talk with the leaders and getting started with the plans for the wedding. I signal for my friends to follow me.

"Congratulations to all of you! We're so very proud of you!" Four says. Six and the other leaders nod in agreement.

"Thank you. Since initiation is over, Bryan and I would like permission to get married and have the wedding as soon as possible," I say to Four.

"Well, I see that you're not wasting any time," Six says, "Sounds like someone else I know."

"Yes, well," Four says, "How about this, we'll meet early tomorrow to make the plans and set the date? I'm sure that you all will want to celebrate becoming full members of Dauntless."

"Alright, that sounds good to me," I say. My friends nod their heads in agreement.

Bryan and I walk hand in hand to our home. I do wonder what Bryan's plans for our house will be. Will we stay in this one with Phoenix and Tzofiya or will we get our own house, just for the two of us and our kids, if we have them.

"What are you thinking about?" Bryan asks.

"Oh, just about where we'll live. Will we continue to live in the one that we live in now, or will we get our very own?"

"Hmm, I haven't really thought about it. What do you want to do?"

"There's a part of me that wants to stay with our friends, but yet, there's a part of me that thinks that we need to start in our own home and have our own lives, but we can still go and visit Phoenix and Tzofiya. Oh, I forgot to find out what they're plans for houses were. They might not even want to stay in that one. They may want their own homes for themselves."

"We can ask them their plans when we get home. But for right now, I want to take you somewhere to celebrate us, making it into Dauntless, and for our new life together."

"Hmm, let me think. That sounds like a good plan to me. Let's do it."

We take a detour to what I believe to be Bryan's favorite place to eat in Dauntless. We get a table and order some food. We just enjoy ourselves and each other's company. It was a great and fun night.

We head back home laughing and just having a lot of joy.

Phoenix and Tzofiya were waiting for us when we arrive home.

"Well," Tzofiya says, "How'd your night go?"

"It was amazing," I say, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Bryan."

"Yeah, we noticed," Phoenix says, "But, I'm really happy for the both of you. If anybody deserves to be happy, it's you two, especially you, Adira. With everything that you've gone through, it's time for you to have some fun and just enjoy life."

"Thank you. I couldn't have done any of this without you, all of you. You guys have helped me on this journey called life and initiation. Thank you. I can't wait to see what else is in store for us as we continue our lives in Dauntless."

"Okay, okay, enough of all of the mushy stuff. Let's get to bed and be ready for our meeting with the leaders. So, good night ya'll," Phoenix says.

"Good night," I say.

"Good night," Tzofiya says.

"Good night," Bryan says.

We all head to bed.

As I get ready for bed, I can't help but thank God for everything that He's done. Besides my friends, I wouldn't be here without Him. He's been my support and helped me through so much.

" _Thank you, Lord, for everything. You've not given up on me and you've helped me so much. Thank you,"_ I say.

" _You're welcome,"_ He says.

I've never felt such peace. I quickly fall asleep with a smile on my face.

 **That's a wrap! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I've just got two more chapters on this story. I have a poll asking what you guys want to see me write next. Please go vote.**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Until next time, bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. I've had a lot of writer's block on this one. So, I'm going to try this and see how it goes.**

 **I want to thank Wing Saber Prime (that's my big sister, go read her story, it's awesome), IDontSufferFromInsanityILoveIt, and anyone else who has sent me ideas for this story/chapter. You guys are the best!**

 **I don't think I have any reviews to respond to. If I missed it, sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth. I don't own Phoenix. Phoenix belongs to IDontSufferFromInsanityILoveIt.**

 **Here's chapter 14. Enjoy!**

Adira's P.O.V.

I wake up with a sense of joy and excitement. Today is the day that I get to marry the man that I love and that God has for me. I'm so excited and I can't keep the joy inside of me. I quickly get dressed in a pair of black jean like shorts and a black t-shirt that has the Dauntless symbol on the front and the manifesto on the back. I do a hairstyle that I had had a vision of myself wearing. It's with two small braids on each side of my head and it comes to the back of my head, then all of the hair is put into a braided bun. This hair style will definitely keep me cool.

I open the door and head down the stairs. All of the gang are already at the breakfast table when I come down to the kitchen. Bryan is the first one to get up from the table and greet me.

"Hello, beautiful," he says with a huge smile on his face. All that I see in his eyes is love and it looks like a bit of pride there as well.

"Hello, handsome," I reply. I give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How'd you sleep?" he asks.

"Very well. How about you?"

"Same. You ready for today?"

"I'm more than ready. I'm so excited. I can't wait to see what Four and the other leaders are going to have us do."

"I've heard that there's a big ceremony and even something like initiation for couples that want to get married. I've never actually seen it done. My parents wouldn't tell me about it, just said that I'd get to see it when I get married."

"Hmm, I guess we'll find out when we go see Four later."

"Hey, I hate to break your conversation short," Phoenix says, "But you should probably eat and head over there."

"Probably," I say.

Bryan and I head to the table hand in hand. We quickly eat breakfast and help Tzofiya clean up the table. Then we head over to the leaders' office. As we head there, the joy and excitement can't get off my face and in me.

" _Thank you, Lord for all that you've done for me. Your plan is so amazing. I'm so grateful to You and for Your goodness. I'm so excited and joyful. It's overflowing. I can't contain it!"_ I pray in my head.

" _Your welcome. See, I work everything for your good. I brought you through all of those trials and tribulations. Now, you're on a new journey and one that is full of blessings and good things. Know this, I'm far from being done with you and Bryan. Just keep your focus on Me and see where I will take you and the blessings that I have for you,"_ He says.

Bryan and I get to the leaders' office. All of the leaders are there. I see pride and joy on Four and Six's faces.

"Hello," Four and Six say to Bryan and I.

"Hello," Bryan and I reply.

"Well, this is quite the joyous occasion, isn't it?" Four says.

"Yes, it is. Adira and I wish to be married now that initiation is over," Bryan says.

"Well, according to the Dauntless rules/tradition for two people to become one, you have to go through a version of initiation together. There's a few trials that you have to complete together. 1) You have to help each other through both of your fears, 2) you have to get the same tattoo, 3) you have to cut your wrists, put a drop of blood on the Daunless bowl, and clasp your wrists together to signify that you've chosen this faction as your own and that you're committing yourselves to each other until one or both of you die, 4) you have to get on the train and do certain tests from all of the factions together, and 5) you have to jump from the roof into the net together. I think that covers it all. Did I miss anything?" Four asks the fellow leaders.

"No, I don't think that you missed anything," Six says. The other leaders voice their agreement.

"Are the both of you ready?" Four asks.

"We're ready," Bryan and I say in unison.

"Very well. Your journey will begin by jumping off of the roof together. You can choose two leaders to instruct you on what to do and what you'll be doing next. Who do you choose?" Four asks us.

"Four and Six," I say.

"Very well. Good luck, initiates," Four says.

Four, Six, Bryan, and I head to the building where we first jumped when we chose Dauntless to be our faction.

"Six and I will stay at the bottom of the net. See you down there," he says.

"Bye," I say.

Four and Six leave and it's just Bryan and I on the roof.

"Well, you ready to jump?" Bryan asks me.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I say.

"On the count of three. One, two, three!"

We grab hands and jump. We land in the net. Four and Six help us out of the net.

"Thank you," Bryan and I say.

"Well done," Four says, "Six, you want to them about the next trial?"

"Sure," she says, "Next, you're going to the choosing room here in Dauntless. You'll be cutting your wrists, putting a drop of blood on the Dauntless bowl, clasping the wrists together. Undestand?"

We nod our heads.

"Good," she says and we head to the choosing room.

When we get to the choosing room, Six hands Bryan and I two knives. We walk up to the bowls and stand in front of the Dauntless bowl. We cut our wrists and clasp them together. We nod our heads and walk back to Four and Six. Six hands us bandages for our wrists. We put the bandages on our wrists.

"Good job," Six says, "Four, you want to take the next one?"

"Sure," he says, "For this next test, you'll be going through each other's fears together. You'll have to help each other through it. Understand?"

"Yes," Bryan and I say in unison.

Four and Six take us to the fear landscape room.

"You both know how this works. I don't need to explain it to you. Good luck. We'll see the both of you after."

We nod our heads and sit in the seats. Four and Six inject the both of us with the serum. We close our eyes and the fears start.

 **TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THEIR FEARS (You can call me lazy. I don't want to write the fears, sorry if you guys wanted that)**

We come to with a start.

"Not bad," Six says, "You took less time than Four and I took. You took 15 minutes while we took 30 minutes. Good job!"

"Thank you," I say.

Six nods and says, "Four, you want to take this one?"

"Sure," he says, "Next, we'll be doing the test from Dauntless. Since you've chosen Six and I to instruct you through this, Max will be giving the both of you this test. We'll take you to where we'll be meeting Max."

"Ok," Bryan and I say.

We head down several hallways and different paths. I knew that Dauntless was big, but I never knew that it was this big. We stop in front of a door.

"We're here," Four says.

We enter room and see Max sitting behind a door.

"Welcome," he says, "It's been a few weeks since I performed this test for a couple. Four and Six were the last pair that I did this with. I've heard a lot about the pair of you from them. Adira, I'm sorry about your family and what you've been through. Bryan, I'm so proud of you and how far you've come."

"Thank you, sir," we say.

"Now, for the test. You'll perform an act of bravery together. It can be anything. I don't care if you help someone or if you make a promise together that has to do with bravery. It's up to you."

"What do you want to do?" I ask Bryan.

"How about we make a promise to each other?" he asks.

"That sounds good to me," I say.

"Adira, I promise to stay with you to the very end. With everything that you've been through, you deserve someone who is willing to stick with and will help you through any fears you have or anything that makes you afraid because of what you've experienced. I promise to be that person. I will be there through everything and anything that comes our way. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tears start to fall from my face. Bryan's promise means the world to me. It makes me feel brave and strong.

"Thank you. Bryan, I promise to help you overcome any and every obstacle that comes our way. We've been through so much together. We've had our fears to face. We've had to be brave, strong, and not give up. That's what being Dauntless is all about. You've been so brave. You've helped me when I've been scared, when I thought that it was the end. You're everything that someone from Dauntless should be. I promise to be the same to you. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

We hug each other. Tears are running down both of our faces. We spoke from our hearts. The promises that we made to each other is what each of us needed to hear from each other.

Four, Six, and Max cheer for us and clap.

"I couldn't have said that any better," Max says. Four and Six voice their agreement.

"Thank you," we say.

"Now, it's time for those tattoos," Four says.

"See you all later," Max says.

"Bye!" we all say and wave good-bye to Max.

We head to the tattoo parlor.

Tori greets us and asks what tattoo we wanted.

"What do you want?" Bryan asks me.

"Hmm, what about two puzzle pieces that are joining together?" I reply.

"That sounds perfect." He says.

"Okay, I can do that for you. Do you want that on both of you?" Tori asks us.

"Yes, please," I say.

"Alright, come with me," she says.

We follow Tori and she does the puzzle pieces on both of us.

When we come out, Four says, "Good job, now on to Abnegation and the rest of the factions. You'll be doing the tests that they have for you."

"Okay," Bryan and I say together.

We get on the train and head to Abnegation. Four and Six take us to the leader building in Abnegation. Natalie and Andrew greet us.

"Welcome back to Abnegation," Natalie says.

"Thank you. I guess that you know the reason that we're here," I say to her.

"Yes, Four and Six informed us that the both of you were getting married. So, this is the test that we have for you. We want the both of you to do a selfless act together. You can do whatever you want, just do it together. Understand?'

"Yes, this is just like we did in Dauntless, just different in that we have to do something selfless instead of brave," I say.

"Correct," Natalie says.

"Do you want to do the same thing that we did in Dauntless?" I ask Bryan.

"Sure, let's do that," he says, "Adira, I promise to be selfless to you. I will look for ways to do acts of selflessness to you every day for the rest of my life. Whether you ask or not, I'll be looking for those opportunities all of the time."

"Thank you, Bryan. Bryan, I promise to you that I will do the same every day for the rest of my life. I'll be looking for those opportunities as well. We're in this together and I'll be there for you for the rest of my life."

Four, Six, Natalie, and Andrew clap and cheer for Bryan and I. I'm starting to think that this is what the tests will be like for the rest of the factions, but we'll see.

"Good job," Six says, "Now, on to Erudite, I wonder what you'll be doing there," she adds with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Good job," Natalie says, "I wish the both of you all of the happiness in the world. Good luck with the rest of the tests. I also hope to see the both of you again."

"Okay, thank you and we'll see about coming to visit sometime soon," I say. Bryan voices his agreement as well.

"Alright, bye!" Natalie says. We all say our good-byes and get back on the train and head to Erudite.

Four and Six leads us to the leader building. Caleb, Six's brother, is the one to greet us.

"Hello, Six, Four. I guess this is the couple that I'll be giving the test to?" he asks.

"That's correct," Six says, "I can't wait to see what you give them and what they do."

"Yes, that'll be interesting," Four says.

"Anyway," Caleb says, "The test is for the both of you to do something smart together. It can be completing a test here from Erudite or whatever you guys want to do."

"Hmmm, this will be interesting," Bryan says, "Do you still want to make a promise to each other or do something else?"

"Hmmm, well, let's do what we've been doing," I say.

"A promise it is then," Bryan says.

"This will be good," Six says.

Four chuckles a little and says, "Yes, it will."

"Adira, I promise to make smart decisions with you. If we have a disagreement, I promise to come to you and discuss it with you and figure it out together."

"Bryan, I promise to do the same to you. Let's be smart with everything that we do. No matter if it's with money or whatever. I promise to be smart and to work with you on everything that we need to discuss and work through."

"Very good," Caleb says, "It was nice to meet you and I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you," Bryan and I say.

We say our good-byes and get back on the train.

"Next, we'll be going to Candor," Four says.

Bryan and I nod and are silent for the trip to Candor. I start to think about the promises that Bryan and I said to each other. I start to think on how far Bryan and I have come since we started initiation in Dauntless. We've come very far. I can't wait to see what promises we will make to each other in Candor and Amity. The joy and the excitement haven't gone away or dwindled in the slightest.

"We're here," Four says.

We jump off of the train and Four and Six leads us to the leader building in Candor.

Jack is the one to greet us when we get to the leader Candor building.

"Welcome to Candor. I haven't seen the both of you since the trials in Dauntless. It's good to see the both of you in better circumstances," he says.

"It's good to see you again," I say, shaking his hand.

"Now, here's the test that I have for you. I want the both of you to complete a truthful act together."

"Adira, I promise to always tell the truth with you. I promise to not keep anything from you. I will tell you everything. My heart and my secrets are yours."

"Bryan, I promise to always tell the truth with you. I promise to not keep anything from you. I will tell you everything. My heart and my secrets are yours."

Four, Six, and Jack clap their hands and cheer for us. Jack gives his congratulations to Bryan and I.

We say our good-byes and get back on the train.

"The both of you are doing very well. I can't wait to see the promises that you give each other here in Amity," Six says.

"Yes, I agree with Six. I'm so proud of the both of you. I can't wait to see where God takes the both of you in your marriage."

"Thank you," I say, "Your praise means the world to me. You and Six have become part of my world and my special people. I couldn't have made it this far without you guys as well as God, Bryan, Tzofiya, and Pheonix. Thank you."

"Your welcome," Four, Six, and Bryan say.

" _Your welcome,"_ God says to me.

We get to Amity and head to the leader building. Johanna is the one who greets us when we get there.

"Welcome to Amity again," she says.

"Thank you, it's good to be here," I say.

"Now, for the test, I want you to do a peace act together. It can be whatever you want."

"Adira, I promise to make peace with you. Whenever we're in tense situations or arguments, I promise to make peace with you. I don't want there to angry or bitter feelings between us. I promise to do my part to keep the peace between us. I want us to be happy and have the best marriage. I promise to do this until the very end, until one of us dies."

"Byran, I promise to make peace and keep the peace with you. I want the same for us. This is the happiest that I've ever been. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, until the very end, until one of us dies. I love you."

Four, Johanna, and Six clap and cheer for us. Johanna gives us her congratulations.

We say our good-byes and we head back to Dauntless.

"When we get back, we'll just need to sign some papers and decide some things for the both of you," Four says.

"Okay," Bryan and I say.

We get back to Dauntless and go to the leaders building. Four and Six have some legal papers that all of us have to sign.

"Now that all of those papers are signed, we need to decide if you want your own house or to continue to live with Phoenix and Tzofiya. What do you guys want to do?" Four asks us.

"We want our own place," Bryan says.

"I want it to be close to Phoenix and Tzofiya though," I say.

"Very well, we can make it happen," Six says.

"We'll help you move," Four says.

"Okay, thank you," Bryan and I say.

"It's my pleasure to pronounce you as husband and wife," Four says, "I pray and wish you both the best of luck and I can't wait to see where God takes the pair of you."

"Ditto," Six says.

Four and Six hug the both of us and we hug them back.

"Thank you for all that you've done for us," I say.

"Your welcome," they say.

We head to the house that Bryan and I share with Phoenix and Tzofiya.

"Well, are you guys married and are you guys staying with us?" Phoenix asks us.

"We'll be moving out. But, we'll be living close to you guys," I inform her.

"Oh," Phoenix says, sadly, "I guess that that's okay. I was kind of hoping that you guys were staying."

"Same here," Tzofiya says, "But I guess that you guys living close to us will work."

"Hey, we can still have breakfast together and hang out," Bryan says.

"Yeah, we'll still do fun things together," I say.

"That'll work," Tzofiya says, "Do you have your house yet?"

"Yeah, it's actually the house behind this one," Bryan says.

"Alright, let's get you moved," Phoenix says.

The gang helps move all of Bryan's and my stuff to the new house.

It's official, Bryan and I are married and together.

We say our thanks and good-byes to the gang.

"Oh," Four says, "Before Six and I go, we want to give this to you. It's all of the promises that you made to each other. We had them written down and put into frames for you guys to remember and look at from time to time."

"Thank you," I say.

"Yes, thank you," Bryan says.

"Your welcome," Four and Six say.

They leave and Bryan and I are left alone.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Bryan asks me.

"Let's have a good night sleep with each other and do all of the things together that a married couple do together," I say.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he says.

"Let's go then," I say.

We head to our bedroom and do what married couples do.

As I'm about to sleep, I thank God for all that He's done for me. He kept me safe through all of this and gave me the best husband in the world. God is the one who did all of this. His plan for me was just like His Word promises. He promises that He knows the plans that He has for us, a plan not to harm us, a plan to give us hope and a future. Well, He did just that for me and I'm grateful for all of it.

 **Well, that's a wrap! I'm so sorry for the lateness for this. I just had so bad writer's block. I hope that this was worth the wait. There's just the epilogue left. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the final chapter of A Abnegation Transfers to Dauntless. I thank all of the people who have stuck with this story to the end. Thank you for all of the love and support.**

 **So, here's the epilogue. Enjoy!**

5 years later

Adira's P.O.V.

So much has happened since Bryan and I got married. For one thing, Bryan and I have two kids. They're twins, a boy and a girl. We named the boy Hawk because he's as smart and is so protective of his sister like a hawk and the girl we named Tzofiya after my best friend.

Phoenix is married as well. She married Daniel just like we all thought that she would. She and Daniel have a little girl. They named her Adira after me to say thank you for my friendship.

Tzofiya got married to a Dauntless born named Malkiel. They have a boy named Aviel.

We had initiation a couple years ago. Emily came and joined Dauntless. She has been a good aunt to Hawk and Tzofiya. They love and so does Bryan and the gang.

God has been good to me and the gang. As I think of his goodness, I'm reminded of a song that I love. It's called good, good father by Casting Crowns.

 _I've heard a thousand stories of what they think You're like_

 _But I've heard the tender whisper of love in the dead of night_

 _You tell me that you're pleased and that I'm never alone_

 _You're a good, good Father_

 _It's who You are, it's who You are, it's who You are_

 _And I'm loved by You_

 _It's who I am, it's who I am, it's who I am_

 _I've seen many searching for answers far and wide_

 _But I know we're all searching for answers only You provide_

 _Because You know just what we need before we say a word_

 _You're a good, good Father_

 _It's who You are, it's who You are, it's who You are_

 _And I'm loved by you_

 _It's who I am, it's who I am, it's who I am_

 _You are perfect in all of Your ways_

 _You are perfect in all of Your ways_

 _You are perfect in all of Your ways to us_

 _You are perfect in all of Your ways_

 _You are perfect in all of Your ways_

 _You are perfect in all of Your ways to us_

 _Love so undeniable I can hardly speak_

 _Peace so un-explainable I can hardly think_

 _As you call me deeper still_

 _As you call me deeper still_

 _As you call me deeper still_

 _Into love, love, love._

 _You're a good, good Father_

 _It's who You are, it's who You are, it's who You are_

 _And I'm loved by You_

 _It's who I am, it's who I am, it's who I am_

 _You're a good, good Father_

 _It's who You are, it's who You are, it's who You are_

 _And I'm loved by You_

 _It's who I am, it's who I am, it's who I am_

 _(repeat)_

 _You are perfect in all of Your ways_

 _You are perfect in all of Your ways_

God really has been good. He even brought Emily back to me. He's blessed my friends and I in so many ways. It's been so good to see Him work in me and my friends. I can't wait to see the journey that He continues to take me on.

For now, this is good-bye. Maybe God will bring something new to my life, but for now, this is perfect.

I've also seen God bless Dauntless since I've been there. So many people want to join Dauntless. A lot of people have wanted to interview me and my friends. It can be overwhelming at times, but God helps us through it.

Well, that's all that's really been going on with me and my life. God is good and I will serve Him forever.

 **Well, this is the end of the story. I don't know that I'll do a sequel. I don't know if I could do it. We'll see. If you want to see one, let me know. I'm going to be doing a How to Train Your Dragon story next. Keep an eye open for that. Until next time, bye!**


End file.
